A Different Story
by ninewood
Summary: After Belle tells Rumplestiltskin about her encounter with Regina, their story changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The large front doors opened as Belle walked in then the large front doors closed with a soft thud and she walked down the hallway toward the dining hall. Regina's words echoed in her head as she thought about their conversation on the road and Belle held the basket of straw tightly in her hands.

She knew there was a man behind those golden scales and soft brown lizard eyes. She had seen it in his face and in his eyes, but the Dark One's Curse was preventing him from being that man. Steadying her nerves, she placed her hand on the door handle and opened the door.

Rumplestiltskin was sitting at the spinning wheel when he turned to see who came in the room and his heart jumped in his chest. He knew he had let her go to see if she would come back, but the fact she was there sent a warm shiver through his body.

"_She came back!"_ he thought and tried hard not to get up, run to her, sweep her up into his arms and hug her.

"A good thing," Rumplestiltskin said, pointing as he looked at her and she walked toward him. "I'm…uh…I'm nearly out of straw."

"Hm…," she said as she placed the basket down near the spinning wheel. "Come on, you're happy I came back."

"I'm not unhappy," he said with a small smile on his face and she shyly smiled.

"Um," she said as she walked behind him and placed her hand on his right shoulder. "You promised me a story."

"Did I?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yes," she said as she removed the straw from his hand and tossed the straw to the floor.

"_I needed that,"_ he thought while watching the straw floating to the floor then looked at her and she sat down next to him.

"Tell me about your son."

"Uh, I lost him. Nothing more to tell, really," he said softly then shrugged his shoulders.

"And since then…you've loved no one and no one has loved you," she said and he leaned closer, locking eyes with her.

"Why did you come back?" he whispered.

"I wasn't going to…then…something changed my mind," she said and he gave her a puzzled look.

"What sort of something?" he asked and she moved back and placed her hands on her lap. "Belle, what's wrong?"

"Do you…Do you like me?" she asked and he arched his eyes brows up while widening his eyes.

"Of course I do."

"Then why didn't you want me to come back?" she asked with a hurt look on her face.

"It was a test, Dearie," he said, waving his right hand up and smiled. "You passed."

"A test?" she asked with a confused look on her face and he took her hand in his.

"Well, the other reason I thought you weren't coming back was because I thought it was selfish of me to keep you from being what you want to be. You did say you want to be a hero, didn't you?" he asked, wrapping his fingers around hers. She looked at the sunlight sparkling off the gold scales then noticed the gold scales weren't as thick as they were when they first met and his eyes even looked softer.

"Yes, I did," she finally said and he made a small giggle.

"You can't do that if you're stuck here."

"But who would take care of you?"

"I can take care of myself," he said with a smug look on his face and light danced in his eyes.

"Who would take care of the castle?" she asked and he pressed his lips together. He admitted that the castle never looked so clean, or felt like a home, since she'd been there and he knew he would miss her cooking.

"I would just get someone to do it."

"So you don't want me anymore?" she asked and he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I never said that, Dearie," he said, placing his other hand on top of theirs. "I just said that I wouldn't stand in your way if you want to go. Do you?"

"No, of course not," she said and he swore his heart started beating again.

"Good," he said then let go of her hands and reached to pick the straw off the floor. "Just one thing, do you like me?"

"Yes, I do," she said as he sat up and his heart went faster.

"Then we have nothing to worry about," he said as she lowered her head and he frowned. "We do have something to worry about?"

"I'm not sure," she said and he gave her a concerned look. "You see, while I was coming back to the castle, these men appeared on the road…"

"What did these men look like?" he asked as his face darkened.

"They were dressed in black armor and…"

"They wore black armor?" he asked as he stood up and she looked up at him.

"Yes."

"Were they riding black horses?" he asked then started pacing back and forth.

"Yes, they were," she said and saw that his face was growing cold and hard.

"Was anyone else with them?" he asked while he stopped pacing and folded his arms over his chest.

"There was this woman in a black carriage. She…," she said and he glared at her.

"No," he said softly then grew angry and balled his hands into fists. She watched him storm to the covered mirror and tore the cover off, tossing the cover to the floor. She could just see his reflection as he grabbed hold of the sides of the mirror and growled. "No."

"What's the matter?" she asked then jumped when he spun around and looked furious.

"You are spying on me!" he shouted while pointing a finger at her and she gasped.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he stormed to her and grabbed hold of her wrists. She slightly winced as he pulled her to her feet and held onto her upper arms. She had never seen such anger or hurt in his eyes as he held her and breathed hard through his nose. "You're hurting me!"

"I'll do more than that, Dearie!" he growled as he turned her around and pushed her toward the door. She didn't know why he was angry as they left the room and the door slammed shut behind them.

The door to her dungeon cell swung open on its own as he half pushed her inside and she nearly tripped. He followed her in the cell when the door slammed shut and the only light came from the tiny windows high on the wall. She stood in one corner as he paced back and forth then stopped and glared at her.

"Please, tell me what's wrong," she pleaded as he just stared at her and she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're spying on me," he said as he felt his heart breaking.

"I am not!"

"Then you have no idea who that woman was?" he asked with a cold tone to his voice.

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

"She is the Queen!" he said, waving his hand up.

"You mean she's…Regina?" she asked and he glared at her.

"Yes!"

"And you think she sent me to spy on you?"

"Didn't she?"

"I've never seen her before today," she said as she carefully walked closer then placed her hand on his chest. His heart slammed against the palm of her hand as he looked down at her hand then at her and scrunched his nose up. "You have to believe me."

"What did you tell her?" he asked with a blank look on his face.

"I just asked her if it was possible to break your curse," she said and he became infuriate.

"So she could attack while I was helpless?" he demanded and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"No," she said, getting angry. "I just thought you'd want to be free of it."

"Why would I want that? I am happy the way I am!" he half shouted.

"You like being nothing more than a lonely man with an empty heart and a chipped cup?" she asked and he blinked his eyes a few times. "Don't you want to be loved?"

"No one can ever ever love me!"

"Why?"

"I'm a hard man to love." he said with sadness in his eyes.

"It's not that hard," she said as she barely moved her fingers against the cool, golden scales and he held her hand against his chest. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as his heart thumped against her fingers and his face looked less angry.

"Are you saying…Do you…You love me?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face and she placed her other hand on his right shoulder.

"Yes, even when you are acting like a selfish beast," she teased as he placed his hand over her hand and sighed.

"No, I can't do this," he said and lowered his head.

"You can't do what?" she asked as she lifted his chin up.

"I can't allow myself to love."

"Why?"

"Because…when I…if I love someone…," he said then sighed. "They leave."

"Are you talking about your son?" she asked as tears prickled the corners of her eyes.

"Yes," he said and lowered his eyelids. "And others."

"Tell me," she said as he let go of her hand and moved away from her. He started pacing again as he thought about his parents, Milah, Cora and Zelena and a cold shutter moved through him when Zelena entered into his thoughts. Belle watched him when he sat down hard on the bed and she sat down next to him. She slowly placed her hand on his thigh when he took her hand and wrapped his fingers around her fingers.

"I don't really remember my mother or what happened to her. I guess she loved me," he said with a sigh.

"I barely remember my mother. I was six years old when she died," she said and he gently squeezed her fingers.

"My father….He just didn't want me. When he had the chance, he left and I was raised by two spinsters. They taught me how to spin, made me meat pies when I was sad and tried to love me. I just wouldn't let them."

"I guess my father didn't want me either. Why else would he let his only daughter leave with…?"

"A beast?" he asked with a hurt look in his eyes.

"No, I was going to say he let me leave with you," she said with a small smile.

"My son's mother never loved me. The only reason we married was because the marriage was arranged. I tried to be a good husband. When the ogres attacked, I signed up to fight them, but was sent home."

"Were you injured in battle?"

"I never saw battle. I…," he said then sighed. "I was told by a seer that I would die in battle and would never see my son. The thought of that killed me inside and I decided to hurt myself."

"How?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I smashed a hammer into my right leg," he said and she looked at his leg. "I healed it shortly after I became the Dark One. When I came home, my son was a month or so old and my wife, Milah, left."

"She left you with an infant?" she asked, wide eyed.

"No, she would come and go then she left for good when he was four. I had to tell him that she died," he said and she moved closer, placing her head on his shoulder.

"So it was just the two of you."

"Yes. We were happy until the ogres attacked again and the Duke's army wanted to take him. I had heard about the Dark One and thought, if I had his power, I could use it to stop the war and bring the children home. We went to find him and we did. What I didn't know was he would trick me into killing him. Once I did, I had his power and his curse. I didn't care at the time. I loved the power, but I never stopped loving my son. Everything I did, before and after, was for him."

"Then you lost him," she said and he nodded. "He must know you love him."

"I don't know. If he did, he wouldn't have…gotten lost," he sighed and closed his eyes, feeling her rub his back. "I did fall in love again with a woman named Cora. She was a miller's daughter and I taught her how to spin straw in gold."

"Did she love you?"

"No, she just loved power," he said and she placed her arm around his waist. He didn't want to tell her about Zelena as he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "That is why I can't afford to love anyone. My heart can't take it."

"How can I make you change your mind?" she asked and he looked at her. He moved away while she watched him place his hand against his chest then her eyes widened as he reached into his chest and, with a little grunt from the pain, removed his heart. It pulsated and shimmered in a red light in his hand as she looked at the black spots on the surface of his heart and he reached out his hand to her.

"Take it," he said softly when she slowly reached over and took his heart in her hands. It felt warm while it started pulsating quickly against her palms and he watched her face as she examined the black spots.

"It seems to be going rather fast," she said with a small grin and he was amazed that she hadn't handed his heart back to him or dropped it to the floor in disgust.

"It always does that when you're around," he teased then leaned closer. A blush moved across her cheeks when she handed his heart back and he made a small grunt while he slid his heart back in his chest. "Oh, I think I put it in backwards."

"You what?!" she asked with wide eyes and he giggled.

"It's a quip, Dearie," he said and she rolled her eyes. He shrugged as she moved closer and took his hands in hers.

"Well, this should prove you can give your heart to me and I won't reject it," she said and he nodded his head. The golden scales had a soft rose glow as he blushed and she wrapped their fingers together. "So, will you at least try to see if I can break the curse?"

"How can you?" he asked.

"True Love's Kiss can break any curse," she said. Slowly they moved closer until their lips touched and they kissed. Time seemed to slow around them as she softly sucked on his lower lip then they moved back. They had closed their eyes as she opened hers and her eyes widened. His face was normal as he opened his eyes and she saw they were a soft chocolate brown. He was handsome and looked happy then the gold scales returned and he tilted his head to one side.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, it was working," she said with a smile, but he didn't smile back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I can do this. I love you, but my powers mean more to me than you," he said and she brushed some hair behind his left ear.

"They do?"

"Well, maybe just a teeny, tiny, itty bitty little bit more" he said with a small grin while holding his index finger and thumb barely an inch apart and she giggled.

"At least you admit you love me," she said with a smile and quickly kissed his lips. He moved closer when he took her in his arms and leaned her against him. She placed her head on his shoulder as he rocked her and felt his anger melting away.

"_How could I stay angry with her? She thought she was helping me. She also took my heart and held it in her hands like it was a fragile thing. She looked at the blackness and wasn't repulsed by it. Then she gave my heart back and didn't reject me. Have I…Have I finally found my soul mate?"_ he thought while moving his hand along her arm and used magic to heal the bruises he knew he had caused when he grabbed her. Neither of them spoke for a long time when something alerted him and he gently moved her back.

"What's the matter?" she asked while he stood up and headed for the door, waving his hand to make the door open.

"Regina's here," he said as he walked into the doorway and looked at her. She nodded her head as he closed then locked the door and headed down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Regina stood in the dining hall as she looked at the mirror and smiled. She didn't hear the large doors opening when Rumplestiltskin walked in the room and glared at her.

"Well, well, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"I see you have a new servant," she said, walking to him.

"How did you find out?"

"I met her while I was traveling through the forest. A nice girl, but what was her name? Alice? Trudy? Janet?"

"Her name is Belle," he growled.

"Oh, yes, that was her name," she said and he gave her a blank look.

"Don't play games with me, Dearie. I know full well you sent her."

"And why would I do that?"

"So you can spy on me."

"I don't need to send someone to spy on you," she said while pointing to the mirror.

"Then you heard our conversation," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes," she said and gave him a small smile then frowned. "What did you do with her?"

"Well, originally, I was going to kill her. Then I changed my mind and banished her instead," he said, walking to the spinning wheel then moved the wheel with his left hand while she walked to him and stood behind him.

"You just let her go?" she asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head. "Did you really think I'd let her stay?"

"And you have no idea where she is?" she asked and he turned to look at her.

"No, nor do I care what happens to her," he said with a smug look on his face and folded his hands in front of him.

"You really are a monster," she said then turned on her heels and left the room. Rumplestiltskin stood still for a few moments then waved his hand as the mirror vanished in a puff of purple smoke then he walked out the room. After making sure Regina was gone, he softly giggled and quickly ran down the hallway.

Belle stood up when she heard the cell door unlock and Rumplestiltskin opened the door. He smiled when she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed her against him as he held her and she placed her head on his shoulder and quickly kissed his lips.

"Is she gone?" Belle whispered and he stroked her hair.

"Yes," he said as she moved back and he titled his head to one side. "But I don't think she'll give up looking for you."

"Why is she so interested in me?"

"She doesn't like me and knowing that I have someone I care about makes her…grumpy."

"What would she do if she got hold of me?"

"She'd either keep you prisoner somewhere or use her magic to turn you against me."

"So I can't leave the castle?"

"I didn't say that," he said then took her hand and they left the cell.

The door to his workroom opened as he led her inside and closed the door behind them. She had been in the room quite often as she looked around and he headed for the large, black cabinet at the back of the room. He waved his hand as the cabinet door opened and he removed a brown box with gold hinges off the top shelf.

"Come here," he said as Belle walked to him and Rumplestiltskin opened the box. He removed a white gold chain necklace with a clear crystal charm as he closed the box and placed the box back on the shelf. He closed the cabinet door as he looked at her and smiled.

"What is that?" Belle asked as he looked at the white gold chain necklace and folded his fingers over the clear crystal.

"It is protection crystal," he said and unfolded his fingers. "Lift your hair so I can put the necklace on you."

Belle lifted her hair as he slid the white gold chain necklace around her neck and closed the clasp. The clear crystal dangled between her breasts as she lowered her hair and turned to face him.

"Now, as long as you wear that, she will never be able to find you. Even if she does see you, she will see someone else."

"How clever," she said and he lowered his head, giving her his shy look.

"It also means you can go off and have adventures if you want."

"But I told you I wasn't leaving."

"Yes, I know you did, Dearie," he said and she slid her arms around his waist.

"Come with me," she said and his eyes widened.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yes."

"If I went with you, how can you be a hero? I'd just make sure that nothing happens."

"Not if we make a deal where I make you promise not to," she teased and he gave her a shocked look.

"You would, wouldn't you?" he teased and she gently kissed his lips. He held her against him while thinking then rubbed her back and giggled. "Alright, I promise not to do anything unless it is absolutely necessary."

Over the next few months they traveled and camped near a large lake for a week. They spent nights under the stars when the nights were clear or slept in separate rooms in inns when the weather turned sour and dined on a wide variety of food and wine. They met a beast that ended up being a cursed man named Phillip and reunited with his true love, Aurora. They also met a brave woman named Mulan and helped her slay a dragon. During one adventure with Mulan, Rumplestiltskin had been captured by a witch hunter, but Belle and Mulan were able to rescue him. What frightened Belle most was when Rumplestiltskin fell ill and nearly died from the witch hunter's tortures, but he recovered and Belle made him swear he would never put her through such pain and worry ever again.

Belle had been concerned about Regina, but Rumplestiltskin had assured her that the necklace was working. He didn't tell her about the several times he ran into men Regina had sent to search for her nor did he tell her that he had changed the men into rats, slugs, snails, moles or worms.

The large front doors opened as Belle ran inside and giggled. Rumplestiltskin was right behind her when he gently grabbed her and picked her up then spun around in a circle. Their rucksacks were still in the doorway as he lowered her to her feet and waved his hand to make the rucksacks vanish.

"We have to unpack," she said as he gave her a blank look and arched his eyebrows up.

"Yes, we do, but not right now," he said then took her hand and headed for the large doors leading to the dining hall. With a wave us his hand, the large doors opened when they walked in the room then stopped short, seeing a man taking one of his wands off a stand. "Are you sure you want to do this, Dearie?"

The man looked at them when he lowered his hood and smiled.

"Pretty sure," he said.

"If you don't know how to use that wand…it can do nasty things to you," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile.

"Well then," the man said, placing the wand in the quiver on his back. "I'll stick to what I know works."

They watched as he placed an arrow on the bowstring and raised the bow.

"Do you know what this arrow can do to you?" the man asked.

"Has to hit me first," Rumple said then vanished. The man aimed the bow around the room trying to find Rumplestiltskin when Rumplestiltskin appeared, but didn't move.

"Shouldn't be a problem," the man said, smiling. "An arrow fired from this bow always finds its target."

The man lowered the bow for a second and smiled.

"Don't you just love magic?" he asked then raised the bow again. He fired the arrow as the arrow sailed around the room, but Rumplestiltskin had moved to stand next to him and the arrow hit Rumplestiltskin in the chest. Belle ran to Rumplestiltskin and the man started walking away. "I know I do."

Rumplestiltskin vanished then reappeared in front of the man and the man stopped, seeing the arrow was still in Rumplestiltskin's chest.

"As do I," Rumplestiltskin said, removing the arrow, made the arrow vanish and giggled. He loved the look on the man's face. "But, don't you know…all magic comes with a price! And, in your case, that's me!"

"Wait!" Belle said as she ran to Rumplestiltskin and looked at the man. "Who are you?"

"Who cares," Rumplestiltskin shouted. "He stole from me!"

"I am Robin of Locksley," Robin said with a small bow then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "And I am sorry that I stole the wand. I have need of it."

"Sorry, Dearie, but the answer is…"

"Please, I beg you," Robin said and Rumplestiltskin saw the look in Belle's eyes.

"Why do you need it?" Belle asked.

"It's my wife. She is pregnant with our first child, but she is very ill. I heard about this wand and was told it could heal her and save our unborn child."

"I don't believe you," Rumplestiltskin said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm not lying."

"We'll see," Rumplestiltskin said and waved his hand. Robin vanished as Belle glared at Rumplestiltskin and he turned on his heels, leaving the room.

Rumplestiltskin knew that Belle was angry with him as he stood outside the door to the bed chamber he had given her when he raised his fist to knock then lowered his hand.

"Belle?" he asked, placing his hand on the wood. "Belle, please don't be angry. You know what I'm like when I lose my temper. He is a thief and took something from me. What did you want me to do? If I let him go, he might talk and people will stop being afraid of me. Yes, my reputation means a lot to me, but having you being quiet hurts. Open the door."

He waited when the door slowly opened as Belle glared at him and he saw the anger in her eyes. His heart froze in his chest as he made a soft cough and lowered his head.

"What are you going to do with him?" she finally asked.

"I've been torturing him. I mean…he has to pay for stealing from me," he said as she tried to close the door, but he waved his hand so the door wouldn't move. "Belle, please, I hate it when you're angry."

"Of course I'm angry!"

"Then what should I do?"

"Let him go!"

"I can't," he said with a small grin and she wondered what he thought was so funny. "But you can."

"You want ME to let him go?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, that way he'll think you're on his side. Afterwards, we'll follow him to see if he's telling the truth."

"And if he is?"

"Then I will spend days telling you how sorry I am," he said, pressing his hand to his chest.

"If he was lying about why he needed the wand?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to kill him," he said with a sigh. "So, will you do it?"

"Yes," she said as he moved closer and slid his arms around her. She placed her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back and she sighed. She silently prayed that Robin was telling the truth and closed her eyes.

Robin sat on the bed as he thought about his wife, Marion, and prayed that she was still living. He knew that Friar Tuck would look after her, but he had promised her that he would be right back. Now, he wasn't sure if he would ever see her again as he sighed and placed his face in his hands. He cursed Rumplestiltskin for taking pleasure in torturing then healing him and wondered what he had done to that young woman who asked Rumplestiltskin to spare him.

The sound of the lock being drawn back made him look up when the door opened and Belle walked in the cell.

"Hello," Belle said.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she walked closer and stood in front of him.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, I thought that monster hurt you. By the way, I don't think I caught your name."

"I'm Belle."

"Are you… are you his wife?"

"No."

"You're his prisoner?"

"No, I'm his servant."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Please stop talking. We don't have much time," she said as she looked at the doorway.

"Where is he?"

"He's in his workroom. Come," she said as she held her hand out and he took her hand.

"Wait, I need to find my bow and quiver," he said as they walked to the door and he looked down, seeing the quiver.

"I couldn't find the bow," she said as he placed the strap of the quiver over his shoulder and nodded.

"I can always get a new one," he said then lifted her hand, kissing it. She watched him run down the hallway then up the stairs as she slowly followed and Robin ran to the large front doors. He opened one of the doors when he looked at her then nodded his head and left.

"Well done, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said as he slid his arms around her and she leaned back against him. He had Robin's bow hanging over his right shoulder and a quiver was sitting near his feet.

"I still feel guilty about tricking him," Belle sighed, picking up the quiver after he let go of her.

"If he is innocent, you can ask him for forgiveness," Rumplestiltskin said, placing the strap of the quiver over his left shoulder and they vanished in a purple puff of smoke.

The wind blew through their hair while they walked by the trees as Rumplestiltskin led the way when he stopped and raised his hand. Belle stood next to him as they saw Robin standing a few yards away and was looking down the dirt road.

Suddenly a wooden cart and horse appeared when the driver stopped the horse and Rumplestiltskin saw the driver was a monk. On the back of the cart was a woman lying on some straw and Robin ran to the cart, jumping onto the back. He was talking with the woman and Rumplestiltkins saw that her skin was waxy and her hair was stringy and flat from sweat.

"Is that her?" Belle asked as he watched the tender scene between Robin and his wife and he did see that his wife was pregnant.

"_He was telling the truth,"_ he thought while watching Robin using the wand and he closed his eyes, silently helping the magic coming from the wand heal her and the baby. When he opened his eyes, he saw Robin hugging his wife. Robin glanced around when he saw Rumplestiltskin and Belle then smiled and Rumplestiltskin barely nodded his head.

"It worked," Belle whispered while smiling.

"Yes, it did…with a little help from me," Rumplestiltskin said with a grin and she hugged him. They moved back when he loaded the bowstring with an arrow and raised the bow.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked and her eyes widened.

"Sending him on his way," Rumplestiltskin said as he fired the arrow and the arrow zipped around the trees then hit the cart right above Robin's head. Startled, Robin said something to the monk as the cart rode away at high speed and Rumplestiltskin lowered the bow, giggling.

"You nearly hit him!" Belle growled as she glared at him and he gave her a sad look.

"Ah, you're right. But you have to remember one thing, Dearie. The arrow fired from this bow never misses its target," he said, but she was still angry. "Forgive me?"

"Of course," she said with a sigh as they walked away and she placed her arm around his waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sunlight lit up the library while Belle sat on the black wood couch with purple cushions and a book was in her lap. Rumplestiltskin had given her a large library with a wide variety of books and she turned the page, not hearing the door open. Rumplestiltskin walked in the room as he stood at the center of the room and place his hands behind his back.

He was wearing a copper color shirt, open enough to show a little of his chest and collarbones, a brown leather vest with a high collar, brown leather trousers and brown leather boots that ended at his knees. Belle was dressed in her usual blue dress, white apron and stockings and black slippers and he smiled at the sunlight dancing on her dark hair.

"Ah, there you are, Dearie," he said as she looked up and smiled.

"Did you need me for something?" Belle asked while he walked to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Yes, you see, I'm going to be away for a couple of days. While I'm gone, I want you to check to see if the silver needs cleaning, check the pantry, use my herb and roots note book to restock my work room supplies and dust the contents of the china cabinet."

"Alright," she said while he leaned closer to see what she was reading when he noticed the illustration of a boy floating in the air and a girl standing near a window, smiling up at him.

"Peter Pan," he said softly and she saw the look on his face.

"Yes, it's one of my favorite stories," she said and he gently took the book off her lap.

"Where did you get this?"

"I bought it from the book seller in the village," she said then saw the anger in his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I forbid you to read this!" he growled when he stood up and made the book vanish in a puff of purple smoke.

"Why did you do that?!" she demanded as she stood up, but he stormed to the door and left the room, slamming the door. She looked at the door as she wondered why he was so angry then sighed and sat back on the couch. Suddenly a tray with a plate of lemon cakes, a china pot of tea and the chipped, china cup appeared on the small table near the couch and she picked up the folded piece of paper that was sitting on the tray.

_FORGIVE ME. I WILL EXPLAIN WHY I WAS SO CROSS WHEN I COME BACK _was written on the piece of paper as she smiled, folding the piece of paper and placed the piece of paper on the tray.

The old building was chilly while Rumplestiltskin stood in the shadows and smiled when someone came in.

James, or Prince Charming, looked around while holding onto the handle of his sword and wondered why he was asked to meet in such a desolate place. He needed to find his true love, Snow White, and that need made him desperate enough to ask Rumplestiltskin for help.

"Right on time, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said as he stepped into the dim light and James glared at him. Rumpletstiltskin had learned about James and his twin brother and was surprised how foolish, prideful and arrogant James' brother was compared to him. When his twin died, Rumplestiltskin had promised to replace his brother with him and smiled, thinking how right he was about which twin was the better man.

"I know neither of us wants to be here so just tell me how I can find her," James said and Rumplestiltskin giggled, vanishing. "Where did you go?"

"I'm still here," Rumplestiltskin said from behind him and James spun around, pointing the sword at him. "There's no need for that."

"Tell me!" James shouted, startling the birds in the rafters.

"I will," he said as Rumplestiltskin walked around James then stopped, folding his arms over his chest. "But you have to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Give me your cape."

"Why do you want it?"

"It's cold in here," he said then giggled. James removed his cape when he handed the cape to him and Rumplestiltskin placed the cape over his shoulder and fastened the clasp. "Now, do you have something I can use to find her?"

"I have this," James said as he removed a gold ring with a blue stone from the pouch on his belt and held the ring in the palm of his right hand. Rumplestiltskin took the ring as he looked at the blue stone then folded his fingers over the ring and smiled.

"Yes, this will do," he said with a large grin. "Now you have to prove to me that you have what it takes to find her."

"How do I do that?" James demanded.

"Find me!" Rumplestiltskin said then giggled and vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Growling, James placed the sword in the scabbard then stormed out of the room.

The window blew through his hair as James stormed by the trees when he stopped and lifted his face to the sky.

"Where are you?!" he shouted, balling his hands into fists.

"No need to shout, Dearie. I'm right here," Rumplestiltskin said as James turned, seeing Rumplestiltskin sitting on a fallen tree. He had a silver flask in his hands when he took a drink then the flask vanished in a puff of purple smoke. James stormed toward him as he drew the sword and pointed the sword at him. "Nor is the need for that."

"Give me the ring," James growled.

"Well, if you don't want my help," he said as he unfolded his fingers and James looked at the ring.

"No, I do need your help," James sighed and Rumplestiltskin folded his fingers over the ring.

"Tell you what," Rumplestiltskin said when a sword appeared in his right hand and he held the sword up. "Beat me in a fair fight and we have a deal."

"If that's what it takes," James said when he held onto the handle of the sword and Rumplestiltskin hopped off the fallen tree then made a little bow. They started fighting as Rumplestiltskin giggled or quickly got out of the way and James yelped when he spun around then swatted James' bottom with the blunt side of the blade. At one point, he caught the blade of James' sword between his index finger and thumb of his left hand and smiled at him. Finally James knocked the sword out of Rumplestiltskin's hand then kicked him to the ground and pointed his sword at Rumplestiltskin's chest. "I win."

"Yes, it appears you do," he said as the sword vanished in a puff of purple smoke and he stood up, clapping his hands.

"Please, help me find her," James said and Rumplestiltskin held his hands up.

"Take it easy, Dearie, before you start blubbering like a girl," he said and James glared at him. "There is just one more thing you have to do."

"What is it?" he demanded and Rumplestiltskin waved his hands and a golden egg appeared.

"I need you to hide this for me," he said and told James where he had to hide the egg. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," James said as Rumplestiltskin handed him the golden egg then vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Sighing, James walked away, but didn't see Rumplestiltskin watching him from his perch in the tree and smiled, swinging his legs back and forth.

The sun was hidden by the clouds as Rumplestiltskin stood at the banks of a large lake and the wind gently blew back his hair. He felt warm in James' cape as he pulled the cape closed and watched the waves moving over the surface of the lake. Suddenly James appeared as he broke the surface of the lake and stormed to shore with his sword in his hand. He looked angry and tired as he stopped in front of him and Rumplestiltskin arched his eyebrows up.

"Have a little trouble, Dearie?" he asked and James glared at him.

"Where is the ring?" James growled and Rumplestiltskin waved his hand as James became dry again.

"It is right here," Rumplestiltskin said as he unfolded his fingers and James looked at the ring. "Now tell me something. Is she worth it?"

"Yes," James sighed and Rumplestiltskin gave him a blank look.

"Why?"

"She just is," James growled.

"I see."

James saw a look in his eyes when he placed the sword in the scabbard and frowned.

"_He's in love,"_ James thought. He never thought that anyone could love a monster like Rumplestiltskin as Rumplestiltskin looked at the ring and softly smiled. Rumplestiltskin folded his fingers over the ring as a green light shimmered in his hand then he unfolded his fingers and held his palm out to James.

"The stone will glow when you are close to her," he said as James took the ring, nodded his head and placed the ring in the pouch on his belt.

"What's her name?"

"I beg your pardon," Rumplestiltskin said and James smiled.

"I'm talking about your true love."

"What's the name of yours?"

"Her name is Snow White."

"Her name is Belle."

"Is she worth it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She's a brief flicker of light a mist an ocean of darkness," he said and James saw the dreamy look in his eyes.

"Well, no offense, but she must be someone special if she loves you," James said then started walking away and Rumplestiltskin smiled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, she is," he said then vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

The castle was quiet while the large front doors opened and Rumplestiltskin walked in. The large doors closed behind him as the torches lit and he looked at the stairs. He knew it was late as he quietly moved up the stairs and headed down the hallway. He stood in front of the door to Belle's bed chamber when he quietly opened the door and looked in the room. The only light came from the fireplace and the light from the hallway as he carefully moved to the bed and knelt down.

Belle was sleeping on her left side and some hair had fallen into her face. She looked so innocent and peaceful as he brushed the hair back and she sighed, rolling onto her other side. He stood up when he leaned down to kissed the top of her head then walked to the door and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning," he announced as he strolled in the room as she smiled and placed the tray on the dining table. He was dressed in a cream color shirt open in the front, a black leather vest, black leather trousers and black leather boots that ended at his knees.

"You're home," she said when she walked closer and hugged him. He held her against him then let go and she gently kissed his lips.

She had found a rose on her pillow when she woke up and had gone to his bed chambers to find him lying on his left side with just the top of his head sticking out from under the bedding and he was curled up in a ball. She had softly moved the bedding back to see he was asleep and had leaned over, kissing the top of his head.

"Miss me, did you, Dearie?"

"Yes."

"Well, I missed you, too," he said with a grin when she remembered how he acted before he left and pressed her lips together.

"You owe me an apology," she said, poking him in the chest.

"Do I?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"You were going to tell me why you don't want me reading Peter Pan. It is a wonderful story," she said and he sighed, looking down.

"If you knew the real story, you would think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when I told you that my father never wanted me?"

"Yes, I remember. He left you with some spinsters."

"Yes, he did. What you don't know is I had found him at the pub. He told me he was coming for me and we were going somewhere to start over. I was overjoyed and he explained that the only way we could get to where we were going was to use a magic bean to make a portal. I know it sounds crazy…"

"No, I've heard about those beans. Did you use it?"

"Yes, and we went somewhere amazing."

"Where did you go?"

"We went to…Neverland," he said and her eyes went wide.

"Wait, that's where…."

"Yes, that's where Peter Pan lives."

"You're Peter Pan?"

"No…he is," Rumplestiltskin said then sighed.

"I don't understand."

"He had made a deal with the true inhabitant of Neverland."

"What sort of deal?"

"He would be given eternal youth, but he had to give up something. Me," Rumplestiltskin sighed and she wrapped her arms around him. They stood silent for a few moments when he sighed and kissed her cheek. "He commanded the shadow to take me away. I pleaded with him to let me stay, but he rejected me and I was brought back here."

"Oh," she said and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Neither of them spoke for a long time while he placed his head on her shoulder and she rubbed his back, feeling his tears rolling down her neck. He finally looked at her as she used a napkin to wipe his face and kissed his lips.

"What makes it worse was Hook."

"What about Hook?"

"I'm still not sure why he was in Neverland, but Hook was the one Milah left me for."

"She fell in love with Hook?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," he said and she smirked.

"She was an idiot," she said and he giggled.

"And I also know how he really lost his hand."

"You do?"

"Tick Tock, Dearie," he said, scrunching up his nose while wiggling a finger and her mouth dropped open.

"You're the crocodile who bit off his hand?"

"I am, but I cut his hand off with a sword when I fought him to get her back. I changed my mind when she told me she never loved me," he said and felt guilty for not telling her that he had killed Milah.

"Serves him right," she said and he placed his forehead against hers.

"Now do you understand why I hate that story?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she said as she led him to the dining table and he sat down. She poured some tea into the chipped, china cup and placed the plate of sausage links sprinkled with rosemary, egg white scrambled eggs with chives and mushrooms and some toast buttered with apple jam in front of him. She placed another plate of sausage links sprinkled with rosemary, egg white scrambled eggs with chives and mushrooms and some toast buttered with apple jam on the table as well as poured some tea in a china cup and sat down. They started eating while he smiled at her and she reached over, taking his hand and wrapping her fingers around his.

_Four months later_

The door to the library opened while Rumplestiltskin walked in the room and had a white envelope in his hand. He had found the envelope when he had opened the large front doors after someone had knocked and he sat down on the black wood couch with the purple cushions. Belle was reading a book when she looked at him and closed the book after placing a blue ribbon to mark her place.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he said as he moved his hand over the envelope and a purple light spread over the envelope. The envelope opened as he removed the small card and leaned back against the cushion. "Well, well, it looks like there's going to be a wedding."

"Who is getting married?" she asked and snuggled closer, placing her head on his shoulder.

"You remember a few months ago when I told you about the shepherd boy and how I helped him find his true love?"

"Yes."

"He found her," he said with a smile.

"And he invited you to their wedding?"

"I guess."

"Are we going?" she asked when he gave her a smug look and grinned.

The castle chapel was crowded as Belle and Rumplestiltskin stood in the shadows and watched Prince Charming marry Snow White and Rumplestiltskin held Belle against him.

"She looks so beautiful," Belle whispered.

"She isn't the only one, Dearie," he whispered and she blushed. Belle was wearing an off the shoulder, power blue gown made of soft silk with matching long gloves and shoes and her hair was piled on her head in a mass of curls. Diamond ear rings dangled from her earlobes and a gold chain with a small diamond hung around her neck.

They watched the ceremony when the doors slammed open and Regina stormed down the aisle.

"What is she doing here?" Belle asked.

"I don't know, but I am not going to allow her to ruin this."

"Wait, what is Charming doing?" Belle asked while they watched the conversation between Charming, Show White and Regina when Charming tossed the sword at Regina, but she vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"Well, that was…interesting," he said. "Now, before this gets any worse, I suggest we take our leave."

Belle nodded as she wrapped her arms around him and they vanished in a puff of purple smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Two months later_

The door opened as Rumplestiltskin walked in the library and saw Belle sitting on the black couch with the purple cushions. She was reading a book as he came closer and sat down next to her. He placed his chin on her left shoulder as he looked at her with an impish grin on his face and she looked at him, smiling.

"May I help you?" she asked as she placed the bookmark between the pages and closed the book.

"I want to show you something," he said then stood up and held his hand out. She took his hand when she placed the book on the cushion and stood up. They left the library then they went downstairs when he opened the glass doors which lead out into the garden and they walked into the garden. The rose bushes spread around them as they walked down the path when he stopped and moved behind her, placing his hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he giggled and gently moved her in front of him. They walked for a few feet then stopped and he placed his lips to her ear.

"Keep your eyes closed," he said, lowering his hands then slid his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Ok, open them."

Belle opened her eyes when she saw the marble statues of her and Rumplestiltskin holding each other and looking lovingly into their eyes and she felt the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh," she said, placing her hand to her mouth.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face and she leaned back against him.

"Yes," she said when they heard someone coughing then turned around and a soldier was standing in the rose covered archway. He was tall with long blonde hair, a long, handsome face, green eyes and thin lips. He was wearing silver armor with a blue cape around his shoulders and held his helmet in his hand.

"How did you get into my castle?" Rumplestiltskin demanded, letting go of Belle then stormed closer and the soldier was shaking.

"_You better be afraid,"_ he thought and folded his arms over his chest.

"The…the garden gate was open," the soldier said, pointing to the gate.

"What do you want?"

"I have been sent by Snow White," he finally said and Rumplestiltskin arched his eyebrows up.

"Go on."

"She…she sent me to give you this," the soldier said as he held a scroll in his hand and Rumplestiltskin took the scroll. Taking the scroll, he giggled after the soldier ran off as Belle walked closer and slid her arms around him.

"What does it say?" she asked and Rumplestiltskin opened the scroll.

"It appears that she and Charming are requesting I meet with them in a clearing not far from here," he said, rolling the scroll back up then made the scroll vanish in a purple puff of smoke.

"When do they want to meet?"

"Around nine o'clock this evening."

"Why?" Belle asked and he folded his arms over his chest.

"It's quite simple, Dearie," he said while turning around to face her and she saw the anger in his eyes. "It's a trap."

"But why would they do that? If it wasn't for you, they would never have gotten together."

"True."

"Are you going?"

"Of course," he said as he took her hand and they headed down the path toward the Dark Castle.

_Deep in the Enchanted Forest_

The moon was full while a soft breeze moved through the leaves and Snow White, Charming and several soldiers carrying torches stood in the clearing. A wooden cage sat on a wooden cart while the driver sat on the wooden seat and held the reins in his hands.

Snow White looked at the wooden cage then at Charming when she sighed and tightened the cloak around her. She felt guilty about what they were about to do, but they were desperate.

"Do you think he'll come?" Snow asked.

"I don't know," Charming said.

"Maybe we should have told him why we need to see him."

"That would have been nice, Dearie." Rumplestiltskin said as they turned to see him and Belle standing near the cart with the wooden cage on top and he looked at the wooden cage. Belle had a rucksack on her back and another rucksack sat near Rumplestiltskin's feet and he looked at the wooden cage. "I take it this is for me?"

"Yes," Charming said.

"Then I was right," he said, tilting his head to one side. "This is a trap."

"No, it's not."

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Who is she?" Snow asked while looking at Belle.

"This is Belle," Rumplestiltskin said with a small bow.

"Is she your servant?"

"No," he growled and Snow White winced.

"_So this is Belle,"_ Charming thought as he thought back to their conversation months ago and softly smiled.

"What are the rucksacks for?" Charming asked.

"They're just in case you try anything foolish," Rumplestiltskin said then sighed as some of the soldiers pointed bows armed with arrows at him and he rolled his eyes. "Like that."

"Stand down," Charming said and the soldiers lowered their weapons.

"Please, you have to help us," Snow said and Rumplestiltskin titled his head to one side.

"Why?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Regina is making a curse that will destroy all of us," she said and he felt a little guilty from helping Regina make the curse.

"Then it would be better if I'm not around when she does," he said and picked up the rucksack.

"What about Belle?" Charming asked.

"She's coming with me," he said when Snow White came closer and placed a hand on his arm, giving him a sad look.

"Please," she said as he looked at her and his heart melted.

"If," he said, holding up a finger. "If I come with you, there are three conditions."

"What are they?"

"The first one is she comes with me," he said, pointing to Belle.

"Alright," Snow said with a nod of her head.

"The second one is there will be no "freeing" her," he said, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Why should she stay with you? You're nothing more than a heartless monster," one of the soldiers said and Rumplestiltskin growled.

"The reason is the deal I made to save her kingdom wasn't made with her father, but with her."

"Which means her kingdom will be forfeit if we send her back," Charming said.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said with a grin. "The last thing is, to prove that she hasn't been sent back, you will bring her to me three times a day, once in the morning, once in the afternoon and once at night."

"This is blackmail!" one of the soldiers said as he turned around and folded his arms over his chest.

"Goodbye then," Rumplestiltskin said as he placed his arm around Belle and a purple smoke floated around their feet.

"Wait!" Snow shouted and the purple smoke faded.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Yes," she said as he giggled and let go of Belle and handed her the rucksack.

"Then shall we get going?" he asked with a small bow.

"Get in the cage," Charming said as Rumplestiltskin hopped onto the cart and opened the wooden cage door. He scrunched down as he got in the wooden cage and closed the wooden cage door. Charming had followed him onto the cart when he locked the wooden cage door and Rumplestiltskin looked at him, sitting on the floor of the cage.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked as she tried to reach through the wooden bars of the cage for Rumplestiltskin's hand and Rumplestiltskin sadly smiled.

"It's a bit cramped," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Let's get going," Charming said as they left the glade and Belle walked beside the cart.

_The mines under Snow White and Charming's castle_

"You can't keep him down here," Belle said as they stood in the mines under Snow White and Charming's castle and Rumplestiltskin looked at the archway to the cell.

"It doesn't look that bad, Dearie," he said as he walked in the cell and looked around. The stone walls were smooth as a blue light came from a hole in the ceiling and a pallet was in the back of the room. There was also a bucket for him to use and some rats and mice huddled in the corner.

"Why does he have to be caged?" Belle asked.

"They don't trust me," he said softy as he walked around the cell.

"Stand back," Charming said when he pulled the switch on the wall and pointed, stone bars came from the floor and ceiling, slamming together with a low crunching sound. Rumplestiltskin strolled to the stone bars as he pulled on the stone bars and sighed.

"I see you used magic prevention charms so I can't use magic to get out," he said and Belle walked closer. He reached out between the stone bars as he took her hand and she gave him a sad look. "No tears, Dearie."

"This is so unfair," she sighed.

"I'll be fine," he whispered as she moved closer and reached through the stone bars, gently stroking his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Let's go," Charming said as Belle moved her hand back and could just kiss Rumplestiltskin's lips. Rumplestiltskin watched them leave when he walked to the pallet then sat down and sighed, placing the back of his head against the stone wall.

_Snow White and Charming's Castle_

Snow White stood in the doorway while she watched Belle unpacking the rucksacks and she felt her heart hurting. She had seen how Belle and Rumplestiltskin looked at each other as she sighed and walked to the bed, sitting down.

"So you agreed to go live with Rumplestiltskin in order to save your kingdom?" she asked and Belle looked at her.

"Yes," Belle said.

"Is he…Is he good to you?"

"He wasn't at first. I guess that's because he had spent so many years alone."

"I would have been terrified."

"Not after you got to know him," she said with a small smile.

"Well, he…That is…Um….," Snow said then lowered her head as she blushed, looking down at her hands. "He does look nice in leather."

"Promise not to tell?" Belle asked as she sat on the bed next to her and Snow White nodded her head. "One day he bent over and his trousers split open."

"No!" Snow said with wide eyes.

"I got a very nice view of his bottom that day."

"You mean he wasn't wearing…?"

"No," she said and they laughed.

"I am sorry that we had to cage him," Snow said. "We're desperate."

"If you don't mind me asking, why does Regina hate you?"

"She blames me for the death of her lover," Snow said then told her about Regina, Cora and Daniel and Belle gasped.

"Is she insane?! You were just a child!"

"I do believe she went insane with grief," Snow sighed and Belle placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself."

"Who should I blame?! If I hadn't have let Cora trick me…"

"It will be alright," Belle said as they hugged and Snow gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," she said then got up and walked to the door. She turned to look at Belle as she held onto the door and pressed her lips together. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, very much," Belle said.

"Does he love you?"

"Yes," Belle said then Snow White left the room and closed the door behind her. Belle got up as she went to unpack the rucksack when she saw that he had packed the chipped, china cup and held the chipped, china cup against her chest.

_Three months later_

Rumplestiltskin sat meditating on the pallet when he heard giggling echoing down the tunnel and he opened his eyes, got up and strolled to the stone bars. It had been a few months since he had been caged and Snow White kept her word. Belle came down to see him three times a day and had brought some food for him to eat and some soap for him to wash with.

"Well, well, well, what's with all this giggling?" he asked when Belle and Snow White walked closer and he wrapped his fingers around the stone bars. Snow White and Belle had become great friends and he was glad that Belle had someone to talk to.

"Hello," Belle said as she moved closer and gently kissed his lips. Snow White softly blushed when he looked at her and arched his eyebrows up.

"Is there something the matter, Dearie?" he asked.

"No," Snow said and he gave them a blank look.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I was wondering if it is alright for Belle to come to the village with me."

"Why are you asking me? I don't control where she goes," he said then his face went serious. "Just that she needs to comes back."

"Behave," Belle said as she lightly tapped his fingers.

"The reason I'm asking is we're going shopping for some baby things and see if we can find a midwife," Snow said and his eyes widened.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked, pressing his hand to his chest and gave her a shocked look.

"Yes," she said and he wiggled his finger for her to come closer. She was a little reluctant then moved closer and he wiggled his finger again.

"I'm not going to bite," he said as Snow White moved closer and he kissed the tip of her nose. Giggling, he moved back and Belle pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. "Go on then! Have fun!"

He watched them leave when he leaned against the stone bars while he thought about his son then about Belle being pregnant with his child and tears rolled down his cheeks.

_A few months later_

"Hello?" Snow asked as she walked to the stone bars and tried to see where Rumplestiltskin was. She could hear the mice and rats making small noises in the shadows and a cold shiver moved through her.

"_How can he stand being in there?" _she thought.

"Is there something you need, Dearie?" he asked when Rumplestiltskin moved out of the shadows and walked to the stone bars. In the dim light, she saw that his hair was stringy and flat and his clothes were wrinkled and dirty.

"I need to ask you something," she said and he placed his fingers around the stone bars and gave her a blank look. "Do you think it is a good idea for Charming and I to have a baby with everything going on?"

"It's a little late now," he teased and looked at her swollen stomach.

"I know we should of have waited, but…"

"Now…now…You never know," he said with a grin, wiggling a finger. "This baby might be important someday."

"What do you mean?"

"All things come in their own time, Dearie," he said then giggled and she frowned. "Now, do you have any names in mind for the little one?"

"We have talked about a few names."

Rumplestiltskin let go of the stone bars when he started pacing and rubbed his face with his hands. Having the Sight sometimes let him see into the future and what he was seeing now made his heart race.

"Tell me the name," he said softly.

"Why?" she asked and he paced faster.

"Tell me the name," he said a little louder.

"Uh….," she said when he ran and hopped onto the stone bars, making her back up.

"TELL ME THE NAME!" he shouted then saw the look on her face and in her eyes. His heart hurt and he hopped down, standing back. "I am sorry."

"Why do you need to know?" she asked, moving closer.

"I just need to," he said with a sad look on his face.

"Well, the one name I like is "Emma"."

"Emma," he said softly as he started pacing and repeated the name a few times. He moved to the stone bars when he giggled and wrapped his fingers around the stone bars. "Yes, that is a very good name. Name her that."

"Wait," Snow said and stroked her swollen stomach. "I'm having a girl?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Rumplestiltskin said and bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, giggling. "Now promise me that you will name her "Emma". It has to be that name!"

"I promise," she said then walked away and he hopped onto the stone bars, watching her leave. Hopping off the stone bars, he spun around in a circle with his arms held out and laughed while the rats and mice huddled in the corner of the cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_A few months later_

"It's just us, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said softly as he watched the mice moving across the cell floor and he giggled. Spending months in a cell had started to affect his mind, but he liked to act insane when a certain person came to visit. He pounced onto the floor as the mice scattered with low squeaks and he scampered across the stone floor on all fours. "You can show yourself."

One of the mice scampered out of the cell then was wrapped in black smoke when the mouse changed into Regina and Rumplestiltskin cackled as he stood up.

"That curse you gave me," she said with a sigh, holding the curse in her hand. "It's not working."

"Oh, so worried. So…so worried," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Shut up and tell me what went wrong," she growled and he moved to the stone bars, wrapping his fingers around them.

"Well, you're trying to destroy everything for one thing," he said with a sad look on his face then giggled.

"You helped."

"Yes, yes, yes, but, if there is one thing I know," he said and bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. "It's that nothing can stop…the darkness!"

Regina barely smiled and his face darkened.

"Except, of course, Snow White and her husband's unborn child," he said and her face fell. "Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be activated first."

"Tell me what I did wrong."

"_I've got her right where I want her,"_ he thought and smiled.

"Well…." he said and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" she demanded and he gave her blank look.

"Simple, I want three things," he said and held up three fingers. "The first thing I want is for you to leave Belle alone. You do remember her, don't you?"

"Yes."

"So you will not harm her or try to take her from me."

"Fine, what else do you want?"

"In this new land, I want comfort," he said with an odd look on his face. "I want a good life and not just for me, but for her."

"Fine, you'll have an estate and be the richest man in town! As for Belle, she can be your…mistress," she said with a smirk.

"No, she will never be that," he growled.

"Whatever. What is the third thing?"

"Finally, in this new land…if I should come to you for any reason…you must heed my every request," he said as he lifted up his right hand then pointed a finger at her. "You must do whatever I say so long as I say…please!"

He made a raspy laugh and she rolled her eyes.

"_He has gone totally insane,"_ she thought then smiled.

"Do you realize that…if I should succeed…you won't remember any of this," she said and he sighed.

"Oh, well then, what's the harm?" he asked, giving her a silly look.

"Deal," she said and he giggled as he backed up. "What must I do?"

He giggled at her reaction when he hopped onto the stone bars then told her what to do then hopped off the stone bars.

"Do you think you can do it, Dearie?" he asked.

"Like I have a choice?" she asked then vanished in a puff of black smoke and he leaned against the stone bars, watching the rats and mice moving across the stone floor.

"No, Dearie, you don't," he said then giggled.

_Months later_

Belle hummed while rocking Baby Emma and the baby looked up at her with such sweetness in her eyes. Belle sighed as she imagined holding a baby with her face, but with Rumplestiltskin's soft brown eyes and smiled down at Baby Emma. Suddenly Baby Emma reached over and took hold of Belle's necklace and Belle gasped.

"No, Emma, let go," she said softly when the door opened and Belle looked up. She didn't notice that the clap to the necklace broke and Baby Emma waved the necklace back and forth.

"Belle, Snow needs Emma. It's time." Grumpy said and Belle nodded. She walked toward the door as the necklace fell to the floor and the sunlight shimmered on the protection crystal.

_The mines under Snow White and Charming's castle_

The mine was shaking while Rumplestiltskin looked at the blue light overhead and thought about his conversation with Regina. He wasn't sure if he was happy or not because she had activated the curse, but now her heart was missing something and he smiled when he thought about the look on her face when he told her he was right where he should be.

"_But Belle isn't here,"_ a voice in his head whispered and he sighed, looking down at his feet. Belle had come down to tell her about Snow White having the baby and how cute Emma was. She seemed dreamy eyed while telling him about holding the baby and he thought about Belle holding their baby in her arms. He also knew that Belle was going to be safe with Snow White and Charming, but the thought of Belle being somewhere other than with him…with no memory of him or their life together…made his heart ache. His chest felt heavy as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and sighed. He started pacing the cell when he heard someone coming and was stunned when Belle ran toward the cell.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" he asked, placing his fingers around the stone bars.

"The curse is coming," she said and stood near the lever that opened and closed the stone bars.

"Yes, I know. Why are you here? You should be with Snow White and Charming."

"Snow sent me down here," she said as she pulled the lever while he let go of the stone bars and the stone bars moved into the floor and the ceiling while making a low scraping sound. She ran to him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.

"Why did she send you down here?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Snow said I should be with my true love," she said when the stone bars slammed shut with a loud crunch and he looked from the stone bars to her.

"Well, there goes our way out," he teased and she gently smacked his chest.

"I'm scared."

"There's no need to be afraid. Everything is happening the way they should be."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking at him.

"If things weren't going properly, we'd be dead."

"Oh."

"Did she send Emma away?"

"You knew they were going to do that?"

"Of course I did," he said with a grin. "Did she?"

"Yes, she did," she said as he led her to the back of the cell and they sat on the floor.

"What is this?" he asked when he noticed she had something in the pocket of her apron and she removed the chipped, china cup and he giggled.

"It's our good luck charm," she said as she placed the chipped, china cup away and he kissed her lips then notice her necklace was missing.

"Where is your necklace?"

"The clasp broke and it came off."

"How did it break?"

"Emma pulled on it."

"Emma has it?"

"No. I think she must have dropped it."

"Oh well, I can always make you a new one," he teased and she giggled.

Suddenly the mine shook as dirt and dust floated around them and she buried her face in his chest.

"Don't worry, Dearie. Everything will be fine," he said while looking up at the purple smoke drifting down from the hole in the ceiling and he smiled. He held her tighter as the purple smoke filled the cell and they closed their eyes as everything went black.

_Storybrooke, Maine_

The bedroom door opened as Belle French walked in and quietly headed for the windows. She drew the dark blue curtains back as the sunlight filled the room and she turned, looking at the dark wood double bed.

The bedroom was decorated in dark wood furnishing with a dark blue carpet under the bed and the hard wood flooring sparkled in the sunlight. The walls were done in soft wood paneling and a chrome ceiling fan was on the ceiling. Four marble pots sat in the corners with large leaf plants inside and tapestries hung on the walls by gold chains. A beautiful seascape painting in a dark wood frame hung over the bed and two antique lamps sat on the night tables. A dark wood trunk sat at the foot of the bed and small statues, books and small vases sat on the dark wood bookcase near the bathroom door.

Belle still felt sick when she thought about how her father had used her as payment when he couldn't pay Mister Gold, but Gold turned out to be a kind and caring man. He treated her like a lady and she enjoyed when they spent hours reading quietly in the study.

Sighing, she walked to the bed when she looked down and softly smiled, watching Mister Gold sleeping. He was lying on his back with his hands on his stomach and some of his brown hair was in his eyes. He was wearing cream colored pajamas and the top was open to show some of his chest and collarbones.

"Mister Gold?" she asked while shaking his shoulder and he sighed, opening his eyes. She felt sad at the hurt look in his soft chocolate brown eyes as he sighed and rubbed his face with his hand then smiled up at her.

"Good morning, Belle," he said.

"Good morning," she said when he moved the bedding back and she handed him a black wood cane. She had seen the scar on his right leg that went from his ankle to his knee and he had told her that he had been in a car accident some years ago. He sat on the edge of the bed when he placed his right hand on the gold handle of the black wood cane and, with a small grunt, stood up. She helped him put on the dark blue dressing gown when he smiled and limped to the bathroom door, opening the door and going inside. She watched him close the door as she smiled then left the room and a light came on from under the bathroom door.

_Two days later….Gold's pawnshop_

The bell over the door chimed as Regina Mills came in the pawnshop and closed the door.

"Gold, are you here?" she asked while the curtain to the backroom moved and Gold limped in the room. He was wearing a black Armani suit with blue shirt with an ice blue silk tie with blue swirls, black socks and black shoes and he held the gold handle of the black wood cane in his right hand.

"Ah, Mayor Mills, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked as he limped around the display case and stood in front of her. He wasn't sure, but he didn't like Regina and placed his hands on the gold handle of the black wood cane.

"I…," she said then folded her hands in front of her. "I was just passing by."

"Well, you have to forgive me, but I have work to do," he said as he limped to the display case toward the back of the room and went around to the other side. He reached under the counter when he removed the ledger and opened the ledger with a soft thump.

"What are you up to?" she asked, walking closer and he looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"That is none of your business, Dearie," he said, but missed her slightly wincing.

"As mayor, I have every right to know," she said and he slammed the ledger shut.

"I do not have time for this. I want you to leave," he said then locked eyes with her. "Please."

He wasn't sure why, but Regina blinked her eyes a few times then turned on her heels and left the pawnshop, closing the door behind her. Shrugging, he opened the ledger then leaned his elbows on the counter and started reading.

_Twenty-eight years later_

"There," Belle said while smoothing down the black checkered tie and Gold smiled at her. He was wearing his black Armani suit with the black checkered tie and a black, white and gray checkered shirt, black socks and black shoes. She pinned the rosebud in the buttonhole of his suit jacket and brushed some dust off his right shoulder.

"Thank you, Belle," he said with a nod of his head and she handed him the black wood cane. "Have you checked the kitchen and pantry to see if we need anything?"

"Yes, I made a list and will go to the market after I have breakfast," she said and he gave her a pleased look. Nodding his head, he opened the door as he left the house and stood on the porch, looking up at the sky. He wasn't sure, but something told him that today was going to be special and he slowly limped down the stairs.

The door to Granny's Bed and Breakfast opened as Gold limped in and closed the door behind him. Granny's granddaughter, Ruby, stood near the stairs as she gave him a startled look and he glanced at her before limping to the check in desk.

"Mister Gold," Granny said with a surprised look on her face, but he was looking at the young woman with blonde hair standing next to him and he frowned.

"I'm here for the rent," he said as he held his right hand out, but didn't take his eyes off the young woman. He knew everyone in Storybrooke, but he had never seen her before.

"It's all here," Granny said as she placed a large wad of money in his hand and he nodded, placing the money in his suit jacket pocket.

"Who are you, Dearie?" he asked the young woman.

"I'm Emma," Emma Swan said and his eyes widened. Something clicked in his head as he smiled and titled his head to one side.

"What a pretty name," he said then, with a nod of his head, he left, closing the door behind him. He walked halfway down the pavement when he stopped and placed his hands on the gold handle of the black wood cane. "Welcome home, Emma."

Months passed as things started changing, like the sudden death of Sheriff Graham, and Gold stood back and watched things unfolding. He liked Emma Swan and helped her deal with the strangeness. He also liked watching Regina squirm. The one he did feel sorry for was Regina's son, Henry. He wasn't sure why, but he did care what happened to the boy and helped Emma try to get custody of the son she had to abandon all those years ago.

_Gold's pawnshop_

"Mister Gold?" Henry called out as he came in the pawnshop and the bell over the door chimed. The door closed as he walked to one of the display cases and looked at some of the antique toys in the display case while the curtain that led to the backroom opened and Gold limped to the display case.

"Hello, Henry, how can I help you?" he asked and Henry looked at him. Henry had the storybook that Mary Margaret had given him as he placed the large book on the counter and smiled.

"I think I figured something out," Henry said and Gold gave him a puzzled look. Henry believed that everyone in town was really characters from fairytales, but no one believed him. Not even Emma. "I know who you really are."

"I don't understand," Gold said and Henry opened the book. He looked through the pages when he found the right story and turned the book around to show him. Gold look at the illustration of him and Belle as he tried not to smile and placed his hands on the counter.

"You're Rumplestiltskin," he said, pointing at the page.

"Are you sure, Dearie?" he asked with a blank look on his face. "He was this evil imp who stole babies and ate them. Do you think I could do that?"

"No," Henry sighed then closed the book. Disappointed, he slid the book off the counter when he walked to the door then left and Gold placed his forearms on the counter, looking at the door.

"That was close," he sighed then stood up straighter and headed for the backroom.

_Two weeks later_

The sun was just starting to go down while the soft clicking sound of the black wood cane hitting the cement made Gold feel at peace as he headed down the pavement and pushed the wire framed sunglasses up with his finger. He knew he could drive from the house to the shop, but he enjoyed walking even if his right leg sent needles of pain up his spine.

"_I still don't understand why it's lame again. There should be nothing wrong with it. Did I break it when we came here? No, I remember waking up in bed. This makes no sense," _he thought as he sighed and continued going down the pavement. He wondered if losing his power might have something to do with it or it might be a reminder of what he was before the Dark One's Curse and he held the gold handle of the black wood cane tightly in his hand. He stopped at the end of the front walk when he looked at his Victorian style house with its coral pink paint, white shutters, half wrap around porch and white shingle roof and smiled.

"Home sweet home," he said when he headed up the front walk when something inside him warned him something was wrong and he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The lights were on, the door was open and the doormat was laying half way on the top step. "No."

He knew that running was out of the question as he quickly limped up the stairs, sidestepped the doormat then pushed the door open with the tip of his cane and went inside. His heart slammed in his chest at the sight of the destruction when he headed for the stairs and looked up at the top of the stairs.

"Belle!" he called out as he headed up the stairs and stepped over things that were on the floor. He checked the upstairs then checked the downstairs then checked the basement when he noticed that the china cabinet was open and the chipped, china cup was missing as well as Belle. Collapsing to his knees, he placed his face in his hands as the tears came then he placed his head back and screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Gold," Emma called out, drawing her gun from the shoulder holster under her red leather jacket, when she came in the house and found him sitting on the floor in the living room. Emma had taken over the job of sheriff after Graham had died and she placed the gun back in the shoulder holster. Gold had his head in his hands as his fingers gripped onto his hair and he was shaking. He sounded so upset when he managed to use his smart phone to call her and she ran to him, kneeling on the floor.

"Belle," was all he could say as Emma gently touched the back of his left hand and his head snapped up. His eyes were red from crying and his hair stuck up in places as she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad look.

"What about Belle?" she asked. Emma had met Belle a few times and she admitted to herself that she was a little jealous when she saw Belle and Gold together. The way they looked at each other reminded her of how things were with her ex-boyfriend, but the devastated look in Gold's eyes broke her heart.

"She's gone," he said softly and tears fell again from his eyes.

"Tell me what happened," she said, rubbing his back.

"Someone took her! That's what happened!" he shouted and tried to get up. His right leg had other ideas and rebelled for him sitting on the floor for so long. Going onto his hands and knees, he growled and said words Emma didn't think she'd ever hear him say before.

"_That's some potty mouth you have there,"_ she thought as she helped him to his feet and handed him the black wood cane.

"Right," she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and he was shaking so bad she thought he might have a heart attack. "Just calm down and start from the beginning. When was the last time you saw Belle?"

"It was this morning. I said goodbye to her and went to my pawnshop."

"Was she upset about anything?"

"No," he said then glared at her. "Don't you think I would have noticed if she was? Or do you think I did something to her? I know what people say, Miss Swan. They say that I mistreat her and she is nothing more than my slave! She's not. SHE'S NOT!"

"Whoa, it's ok. I believe you," Emma said and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and held him against her. He held her as well as she hushed him and rubbed his back. He started to calm down when he moved back and she brushed the hair out of his face.

"I am sorry," he sighed and she nodded her head.

"Ok, tell me. Did she call you at any time today?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "The only calls I received were business calls."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt her?"

"_Only Regina,"_ he thought then something clicked in his head and his eyes grew dark_. "No, she promised me she'd leave Belle alone!"_

"Gold, are you alright?" Emma asked and he looked at her with anger in his eyes. He knew that he couldn't tell Emma about Regina, but there was one other person who might have come after Belle and he balled his hands into fists.

"Her father," Gold growled and Emma gave him a puzzled look.

"Her father?" she asked.

"Yes, his name is Moe French. He runs Game of Thorns Flower Shop."

"I'll go and see if he knows what happened to Belle."

"Not if I see him first," Gold growled and she glared at him.

"No, you are going nowhere near him. It is bad enough I have a break in and a possible kidnapping to deal with. I don't want to add assault or murder to it," she said and he glared at her.

"This doesn't concern you."

"Yes, it does! I'm the law around here!"

"And you are doing a great job, Dearie," he said then headed for the door. "So you either arrest me or come with me. It's your choice."

_Storybrooke Police Department_

The cell door slammed shut with a light clank as Gold sat on the bunk and Emma held onto his black wood cane. He looked at his feet as she sighed and leaned against the bars.

"I told you to let me handle it," she said.

"I did let you handle it," he said and she glared at him.

"You smashed the windows of his truck with your cane!"

"I wanted to smash in his head," he growled and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"And now I have to talk him out of pressing charges as well as find out if he knows where Belle is," she said then walked away and Gold pressed his lips together. Neither of them saw Regina come in the room as she walked to the cell and stood in front of the bars.

"Well, this is something I never thought I'd see," she said as he looked at her and she grinned.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to talk to the sheriff about Henry, but I also need to talk to you."

"And I need to talk to you," he said as he tried to get up, but his right leg wouldn't let him and she gave him a smug look.

"Need a hand?" she teased and he glared at her. He finally got to his feet as he held onto the mattress then half hopped to the bars and wrapped his fingers around the bars.

"What do you want?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"It's quite simple," she said and moved closer until they were face to face. "What is your name?"

"You know my name, Dearie."

"Tell your name," she said when she opened her purse and removed the chipped, china cup. "Or I will drop this to the floor."

He quickly looked from the chipped, china cup to her as she smirked and he tightened his grip on the bars,

"Give it to me," he growled then stuck his right hand through the bars and locked eyes with her. "Please."

Regina stiffened as she placed the chipped, china cup in his hand and he carefully moved his hand back through the bars. He held the chipped, china cup in his hands when he looked at her and smiled.

"What is your name?" Regina asked, glaring at him.

"Why do you need to know?"

"What…is…your…name?" she growled. He knew that something asked three times needs answering and held the chipped, china cup to his chest. She watched him when he slightly lowered his head and grinned.

"My name is…Rumplestiltskin," he said as he lifted his head and Regina's mouth fell open,

"No, no, that's impossible. You shouldn't know that!" she said.

"Well, I do," he said then his eyes darkened. "Now, if I were you, I would give back what you took from me."

"I gave you the cup back."

"I am talking about Belle," he growled.

"I don't have her!"

"Oh, I think you do. And, if you do, you broke our deal."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you promising to leave her alone. You were not to harm her or taken her from me," he said and scrunched his nose up. "Give…her…back!"

"Wait," she said with a smug look on her face. "Even if I do have her, you can't do anything. You don't have any magic."

"Even without magic, I still have power."

"What sort of power?" she asked and he softly laughed.

"You forget. I'm a lawyer," he said and her eyes widened. "Give her back or lose Henry."

Regina turned on her heels as she walked away when Emma came out of the interrogation room and watched Regina walk by her. Emma walked to the cell as Gold half hopped to the bunk and sat down.

"Was that Regina?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"What did she want?"

"She mentioned wanting to talk to you."

"Great, more attempts to get Henry away from me," she said and he held the chipped, china cup in his hands. "Where did you get that?"

"I…," he said then sighed and looked at her. "I found it in the truck."

"So French did break into your house," she said and looked at the interrogation room. "He told me he didn't know a thing."

"Let him go," he said softly and she gave him a shocked look.

"You want me to let him go?"

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head then went to lie down on the bunk and held the chipped, china cup to his chest. Emma knew he was exhausted as she watched him closing his eyes when she sighed then walked to the interrogation room.

_A few hours later_

The outside was dark as Emma worked on some paper work then sighed and looked at the cell. She was worried about leaving Gold alone when she heard the door opening and Belle ran in the room.

"Where is he?" Belle demanded as Emma got up and hushed her.

"He's over here," she said as she led Belle to the cell then noticed Belle's clothes were lightly ripped and she seemed a little dazed. "Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," she said as Emma unlocked the cell door then opened the door and Belle ran in the cell. Gold was sleeping on his back with the chipped, china cup cupped in his right hand and Belle knelt down next to the bunk, taking his hand. "Mister Gold?"

She gently shook his shoulder when he slowly opened his eyes then turned his head to face her and she sadly smiled.

"Belle?" he asked with a sleepy tone to his voice and reached out to touch her hair.

"Yes, it's me," she sat as she placed the chipped, china cup on the floor and helped him sit up. She sat next to him when he wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. He started shaking as she held him and gently rocked him back and forth, hushing him as she rubbed his back.

Emma felt like she was intruding, but she had to know what happened when she walked to the bunk and knelt down on her haunches in front of Gold.

"Sorry, but what happened to you?" she asked as Belle looked at her and Gold sighed, taking Belle's hand in his and wrapped their fingers together.

"I don't really know. I had just come home from the market when there was this knock at the door. I thought he had come home early and had forgotten his keys. He had done that before. When I opened the door, there were these men on the porch. They were wearing ski masks and I tried to close the door. They pushed the door open and started chasing me. Two more men came in front the kitchen and I tried to get away from them. One of them caught me as I tried to close my bedroom door and he placed something over my nose and mouth. I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in this room."

"Do you know where this room was?" Emma asked and saw the anger in Gold's eyes. Belle noticed as well as she brushed her fingers through his hair as he sighed and placed his head on her shoulder. She smiled when she got up and let him lie down on the bunk. She sat on the edge of the bunk as he closed his eyes and she held tightly onto his hand. "Maybe we should talk at my desk."

"It's alright," Gold said and squeezed Belle's finger. Letting go of his hand, Belle followed Emma out of the cell as they walked to the desk and sat down.

"I didn't know at first, but when the guard let me go, I found out that I was in the basement of the hospital," Belle said and Emma's eyes went wide.

"You were?"

"Yes, I saw Doctor Whale as I was being escorted out. I was told that Mister Gold was here and came straight away," Belle said, looking at him. "Why is he in there?"

"I put him in there because he…He was really upset," she said and Belle pressed her lips together. She knew that Gold cared about her, but for him to get that upset made her wonder if he had feelings for her like she had for him.

"Does he know who took me?"

"It was…your father," Emma said and Belle grew angry.

"I knew he didn't like Mister Gold, but he wouldn't do something like this."

"I think he might have been working for someone who might have something against Mister Gold."

"I see."

"Uh, I don't think either of you should go back to the house."

"I don't know if I can," Belle said with a worried look on her face.

"Well, I can't keep both of you in the cell, but I think I know somewhere you can go even if it's just for the night," Emma said as she looked at Gold then sighed, pressing her lips together.

_Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment_

Mary Margaret opened the door as Emma led Gold and Belle in the apartment and Mary Margaret closed the door. She had met Belle so she didn't mind when Emma called to ask if it was alright for them to spend the night and she gave Belle a hug. Gold looked terrible as Emma led him to her bedroom and sat him on the bed.

"Let me do it," Belle said as she came in the room then walked to the bed and knelt down in front of him. Emma got up when she walked to the door then turned to watch Belle taking off Gold's shoes and socks and he softly smiled at her. Sighing, Emma closed the door when she walked to Mary Margaret and they went to sit on the couch so she could tell her what was going on.

"Lie down," Belle said, but he shook his head and sighed. "Please, you're exhausted."

"Where will you sleep?" Gold asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch," she said while he looked at the bed and blushed.

"The bed's big enough for two," he said. "I'll even sleep above the sheets."

"How noble of you," she teased and he giggled. She helped him take the suit jacket and tie off when she placed them on the chair then turned to see he had laid down on his back and has his eyes closed. She covered his legs with the duvet when she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Belle wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but she was in what looked like a stone cell and saw something in a gold scale hand. She had seen an illustration of a heart in a medical book as the heart pulsated against the palm of the gold scale hand and she looked at the black spots on the surface of the heart.

"_Take it."_

She recognized the voicewhen she slowly reached over and took the heart in her hands. It felt warm while it pulsated quickly against her palms and she examined the black spots.

"_It seems to be going rather fast,"_ she said with a small grin

"_It always does that when you're around."_

The soft sound of breathing woke her as she listened to the thumping sound of a heartbeat when she realized that she was snuggled against Gold and her head rested on the center of his chest. He had his arms around her while she moved her hand up to his shoulder and heard his breath catch in his chest.

"Go back to sleep, Dearie," his voice growled sleepily in her ear and she looked up at him. Even though the room was dark, she could sense he was smiling and softly stroked her hair. She thought back to the idea of her father working for someone who wanted to hurt Gold as Belle sighed and felt tears in the corners of her eyes. "Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry," she said softly and his heart started thumping faster.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"But you are angry," she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"How can you tell?"

"Your heart is beating too fast."

She listened to him breathing until his heart slowed then she heard a soft snoring sound and smiled. He sounded like a cat purring or a small bear growling and she tried hard not to giggle. Yawning, she closed her eyes then drifted off to sleep and spread her fingers over his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Months passed while Emma grew more and more convinced that Henry was right and was shocked when Gold had helped her get custody of Henry. Not wanting her home alone, Belle had come to work with him at the pawnshop and he felt like history was repeating itself when she fell off a ladder and he caught her. His right leg roared in pain, but he didn't mind and told Belle to be more careful.

A few months later something deep inside him told Gold that things were about to change as he looked at the ledger and Belle placed a coffee mug in next to his right hand.

_Gold's pawnshop_

"Thank you, Belle," he said as Belle straightened his tie when the door opened and the bell over the door jingled. Mary Margaret ran to them then stopped in front of the display case and Gold saw she was upset. "What's wrong, Dearie?"

"Oh, it's terrible. Poor Henry," she sighed and Belle saw that she was near tears.

"What happened to Henry?" she asked while Gold limped around the display case and stood next to her.

"He's in the hospital," she said and Gold felt his heart clench in his chest.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"Emma told me he ate an apple tart she had brought home."

"Where did she get the apple tart?" Belle asked.

"She said Regina gave it to her."

"I see," Gold said with a blank look on his face.

"After he ate the apple tart, he passed out. Emma took him to the hospital and they found out he'd been poisoned," she said and Gold balled his hands into fists.

"Let's go," he said as he headed for the door and they followed him out of the pawnshop.

_Storybrooke General Hospital_

Emma and Regina were arguing in the hospital lobby when the doors slammed open and Gold led Belle and Mary Margaret toward them.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded as Emma and Regina looked at him and he glared at them. "This is a hospital."

"She poisoned Henry," Emma growled.

"You have no proof," Regina said, with a smug look on her face.

"Miss Swan, may I have a word?" he asked as Emma gave him a shocked look. She followed him as he headed to the other side of the hallway and placed his hands on the gold handle of the black wood cane.

"What do you want? I need to get back to Henry,"

"Henry can wait," he said and her eyes widened. "Now, before you call me a heartless monster, the reason why is because I might know something that would help him."

"Tell me," she demanded and he held up his left hand.

"It would be better if I show you," he said then limped away and she followed him. Belle and Mary Margaret followed them as they left the hospital and Emma wondered what he was up to.

_Gold's pawnshop_

The door to the pawnshop opened as Gold limped in and Belle, Emma and Mary Margaret followed him. He limped to one of the shelves when he removed a brown leather case when he limped to the display case at the back of the shop and placed the brown leather case on the counter. He went around the display case as they walked closer and he opened the brown leather case.

"Ok, why are we here?" Emma demanded and he looked at what was in the brown leather case.

"We are here for this," he said as he lifted the sword out of the brown leather case and held the sword in his hands.

"We're here for a sword?"

"Not just any sword," he said as he went around the display case and held the sword out to Emma. "It's your father's sword."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"You might not believe me, but Henry is right," he said and they looked shocked.

"Wait, are you saying that we're fairy tale characters?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You're crazy," Emma said, heading for the door.

"Do you want Henry to die?" he asked as she stopped, turned and glared at him.

"How dare you," she growled, storming to him.

"Now, now, Dearie, I mean no harm," he said, holding up a hand. "All I need is you to believe me and take this."

Emma thought for a few moments when she sighed then took the sword out of his hands. She held the sword in her hands as he smiled and placed his hands behind his back.

"Ok, if what you say is true, what does this have to do with Henry?" Emma said and he headed for the door, opening the door.

"Follow me," he said and they followed him as the door closed behind them.

_Storybrooke Library_

The door to the library opened as Gold led the way and Emma coughed at the stale air. Mary Margaret flicked the switch as the lights came on as Gold headed toward the doors to the elevator and Belle and Emma followed him.

"Ok, why are we here?" Emma asked and Gold turned, looking at them.

"Haven't you ever wondered why this library is closed? The reason is because Regina has hidden something in the basement," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Regina hid something in the basement?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes," he said, nodding his head.

"What's down there?" Emma asked.

"It was an old friend of hers…a very powerful witch."

"And this witch will help Henry?"

"If you ask nicely," he said when he pushed the button and a low grinding and wheezing sound filled the air. The doors to the elevator opened as he stood back and smiled at Emma. Sighing, Emma walked in the elevator car when the doors closed and Belle and Mary Margaret looked at Gold.

"What happened?" Belle asked.

"I guess I forgot to tell her that she had to face what's down there on her own," Gold said while Mary Margaret glared at him and Belle arched an eyebrow.

Belle had taken Mary Margaret back to the hospital as Gold sat on the chair when the low grinding and wheezing sound filled the air and he stood up, limping to the elevator doors. The doors to the elevator opened as Emma glared at him while she held the sword in his right hand and a golden egg in her left hand and he smiled at her.

"Very good," he said while limping closer and she stormed out of the elevator car. She was dirty, sweaty and angry and was covered in a black blood. He gave her a blank look as she growled and he took the golden egg out of her hand.

"You didn't tell me that the witch was a dragon!" she growled and threw the sword to the floor.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise," he said with a grin.

"There was nothing down there that could help Henry."

"Yes, there was," he said as he headed for the door and opened the door. "It was you."

"What?" she asked as he left and the door closed behind him.

_Deep in the Enchanted Forest_

Gold had called Belle and asked her to meet her at the pawnshop then they headed into the forest. She wasn't sure why he was acting so secretive or why he had tricked Emma into getting the golden egg as they headed up the hill and he held a glass vial in his left hand. He had shown her that the glass vial was in the golden egg, but didn't tell her what the glass vial was and she sighed.

"Where are we going?" Belle asked.

"You'll see," Gold said when she stopped walking and folded her arms over her chest.

"No, I want to go back," she said when he stopped, turned and looked at her.

"Why?"

"Why? Henry is in the hospital! He might die! Don't you care?!"

"Yes, I care, but his mother will take care of him."

"Regina?"

"I am not talking about her. I mean Miss Swan," he said then started going up the hill.

"Stop," she shouted, but he kept going.

"We're nearly there."

"Please stop."

"No," he said when a rush of warm air blew through them and Belle realized who Gold really was.

"Rumplestiltskin, please stop," she said as he stopped, turned and looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"What…what did you call me?" he asked as she walked to him and slid her arms around his waist.

"Rumplestiltskin," she said while placing a hand on his chest and his heart was pounding against her palm. He blinked his eyes a few times then looked toward town when he grinned and a small giggle escaped his lips.

"She did it!" he whispered as he placed the glass vial in the pocket of his suit jacket then picked Belle up and spun around in a circle. His right leg sent sharp pain up his spine, but he didn't care as he lowered her to her feet and hugged her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Emma broke the curse!" he said and her eyes widened.

"How?" she asked.

"True Love's kiss breaks all curses, Dearie."

"But she isn't in love with anyone."

"Ah," he said, raising finger. "There is no love stronger than a mother's love. My guess is she kissed Henry and…"

"She broke the curse," she said and he nodded, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Tell me," he said. "Do you remember who you are?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember me?"

"Yes."

"Do you…Um…," he asked then lowered his head and sighed. He wasn't sure if their love was still intact when she lifted his chin and smiled at him.

"I love you," she whispered then wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips. His heart thundered as he held her against him and she placed her head against his shoulder.

"I love you, too," he sighed then moved back and took her hand. They came to the top of the hill when they stood in front of an old well and he removed the glass vial out of his pocket.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is a wishing well."

"We're going to make a wish?"

"No," he said then opened the glass vial. "I'm going to bring magic to this world."

"Why?"

"Well, it is true that there once was magic here, but it was ignored when science replaced magic. There are some who still practice magic. The trouble is the magic is weak. This will make it stronger and will…"

"It will give you magic?" she asked and he saw the worry and sorrow in her eyes.

"Yes, but I'm not the same man I was. We spent twenty-eight years trapped in this town and I learned that I can live without magic. The thing is I…I…I feel incomplete without it."

"What if I ask you not to?" she asked when he slid his arms around her and held the glass vial in his right hand.

"Then I won't," he said and she placed her hand on his chest. Her hand rose and fell with his breathing while his heart thumped against the palm of her hand and she looked deeply into his eyes. She had lived with him while he was considered a beast and a monster and she had lived with him as a caring, loving man, but wondered if she had a right to tell him which one he should be.

"_Why can't he be both?" _she thought then stepped back and he tilted his head to one side.

"Go on," she said as his eyes widened and his eyebrows went up then he smiled, pouring the pink/purple liquid out of the glass vial into the well and let the glass vial fall into the well. They moved back as he held her to him when the ground shook and a purple cloud rose out of the well, spreading out around and over them and Belle placed her head against his chest. The purple cloud faded as she looked at him and Rumplestiltskin let go of her, flexing his fingers.

"Did it work?" Belle asked when he flicked his right hand up and a rose appeared in his fingers. He made a little bow while handing the rose to her and she took the rose, sniffing it. He giggled when she hugged him and he kissed her lips. Moving back, they went forehead to forehead and smiled sweetly at each other. Taking her hand, he led her down the hill when she looked at his right leg and frowned. "Why didn't you heal your leg?"

"I thought I did," he said, looking down.

"Maybe it's the price for bringing magic back," she said and he placed his arm around her.

"If it is then I'll gladly pay it," he said and they headed down the path.

Charming and Snow White were holding each other while Belle and Rumplestiltskin came closer and Snow White smiled at her.

"Belle," she said like she hadn't seen Belle in years and half ran to her, giving her a hug.

"I take it you know who you are," Rumplestiltskin said with a small smile and Charming glared at him.

"Yes, and I know who you are," he said and Rumplestiltskin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Charming as ever, Dearie," he said and Charming growled.

"How's Henry?" Belle asked.

"I don't know. I went looking for David….uh…Charming when things started going crazy then this purple cloud appeared and…," Snow said and Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"That would have been me," he said.

"What did you do?" Charming asked.

"I brought magic to this world," he said and Snow White's eyes widened.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I just wanted to," he said then limped to Belle, taking her hand. "Shall we go see Henry?"

"No, you are not going anywhere near him!" Charming said when Rumplestiltskin slid his arms around Belle then they vanished in a puff of purple smoke. "I should have killed him years ago."

"I don't think he'll hurt Henry," Snow said then gasped when Grumpy and the other dwarves came closer and a smile spread across her face.

_Storybrooke General Hospital_

Henry felt a little embarrassed as Emma tucked the blankets around his waist then sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand.

"Knock it off, Kiddo. I'm your mother and that allows me to baby you," she said as Belle and Rumplestiltskin came closer and stood at the foot of the bed.

"She's right," Rumplestiltskin said and she turned, looking at him. "Told you, Dearie, you were all he needed."

Emma pressed her lips together then got up and walked to him. Belle wasn't sure what Emma was going to do when he limped closer and Emma slid her arms around him, giving him a hug. Smiling, he patted her back then moved back and Henry giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked and Henry lowered his head. Rumplestiltskin limped around to the side of the bed when he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thanks," Henry said and Emma looked at the hallway.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Emma asked.

"People are waking up, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said then looked at Henry. "You were right."

"You mean everybody really were fairy tale characters?" Emma asked and Rumplestiltskin looked at Doctor Whale.

"Most of them," he said and Henry frowned.

"And you're really Rumplestiltskin?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but I still don't take babies and eat them," he said with a grin and ruffled Henry's hair.

"But you told me that you weren't when I showed you the book."

"I had to because…"

"I hadn't broken the curse," Emma said and he nodded his head.

"What was that purple cloud?" Henry asked.

"Oh, I did that," Rumplestiltskin said.

"What did you do?" Emma asked. He explained as Belle stood behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Uh oh, I don't think that was a good idea."

"I think it's cool," Henrys said with a grin.

"It might be cool," she said then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "But you forgot one thing. If you have your magic back then someone else around here got their magic back as well."

Rumplestiltskin thought for a few moments when he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Regina," Rumplestiltskin said when he got up then he and Emma headed for the doorway and he looked at Belle and Henry. "Stay here with Henry."

"Go," Belle said as they left the room then she sat on the edge of the bed and Henry snuggled against her while she placed her arms around him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The yellow Beetle pulled up to the curb when Emma and Rumplestiltskin got out of the car and looked at the mob gathered at Regina's house.

"Great," Emma sighed and Rumplestiltskin held onto the gold handle of the black wood cane.

"What did you expect, Dearie?" he asked.

"Not a mob scene," she said when Regina came out of the house and glared at the mob.

"Get off my property," she shouted and Victor Whale now Victor von Frankenstein smirked at her.

"You can't tell us what to do anymore," he said and she growled.

"You think so?" she asked then waved her hands and Victor went sailing through the air and landed hard on the ground.

"She's got magic!" Leroy/Grumpy shouted.

"Yes, I do," she growled and glared at them. "You think your lives were bad. You haven't seen anything yet!"

They watched as she vanished in a puff of black smoke when the mob turned to face Emma and Rumplestiltskin and Leroy/Grumpy glared at Rumplestiltskin.

"We may have lost her, but we still have him!" he said, pointing at Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin sighed then he looked at Emma.

"Hold it!" Emma said as she walked closer and held her hands up. "Ok, you remember him, but has he really been any worse than Regina?"

"Yes!" Moe French or Belle's father, Maurice, shouted.

"I knew I should have bashed his head in," Rumplestiltskin muttered, shaking his head.

"The only thing I've seen him do is make deals and collect rent. Regina has stolen twenty-eight years of your lives. She stole…," Emma said when she saw Charming and Snow White and sighed. "She stole my time with my parents."

"What are you talking about?" Granny asked.

"Emma's our daughter," Snow said and they gasped. Rumplestiltskin felt bored when something in the back of his mind sent warning bells through him and he closed his eyes, vanishing in a puff of purple smoke.

"He got away!" the Blue Fairy shouted and Emma sighed, wondering where he went.

_Storybrooke General Hospital_

"For the last time, give me Henry!" Regina's voice shouted as Belle and Henry huddled in the room where Belle had woken up after being kidnapped and she prayed Regina wouldn't try to get the door open. She had gone to get Henry a soda when she saw Regina coming down the hallway and they had been hiding in the basement ever since. She knew they should have left, but Regina had locked all the doors except the door to the basement and Henry huddled against her with his head buried in her chest. "There's no way out!"

"I wouldn't say that, Dearie," a familiar voice said and Belle smiled, holding tighter onto Henry.

Regina turned to see Rumplestiltskin standing behind her and he held onto the gold handle of the black wood cane.

"How did you get in here?" Regina demanded and he limped to her with a grin on his face. They were face to face when he bent toward her and gave her a smug look.

"Magic," he said then straightened up.

"You don't have magic."

"I do now," he growled and scrunched up his nose.

"I just want my son," she sighed and he titled his head to one side.

"He's not yours."

"Yes, he is!"

"And this is how you go about it? This only proves that you really are evil."

"I didn't start out like evil…unlike you."

"How dare you!" Belle shouted as they turned to see her standing in the hallway. Henry was behind her as she stormed closer and slapped Regina.

"You…you slapped me!" Regina gasped while holding her hand to her cheek.

"I'll do more than that!" Belle said while Rumplestiltskin gave her a small smile then limped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, she's not worth it," Rumplestiltskin said then looked at Henry. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah," he said as he walked to Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin slid his arm around his shoulders. Regina watched as they vanished in a puff of purple smoke then sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Two weeks later_

"Here you go," Belle said while placing the paper bag with the lunch from Granny's on the counter as Rumplestiltskin smiled and opened the paper bag. He took out coleslaw in a plastic container then a grilled chicken sandwich wrapped in wax paper and a plastic insolated cup of tea and placed them on the counter.

"Thank you, Belle," he said as the bell over the door jingled and Henry walked in with Doctor Archie Hopper's dog, Pongo. It had been three months since Henry was poisoned and Emma broke the curse and Rumplestiltskin smiled sweetly at him. "Hello, Henry."

"Hi," he said as he walked to Belle and Pongo gently sniffed her foot.

"Are you taking Pongo for a walk?" she asked.

"No, I found him outside," Henry said while Rumplestiltskin limped around the display case and stood in front of Henry and Pongo.

"Wonder how long he's been out there," Belle said when the bell over the door jingle and Snow White, Charming and Emma walked in and they looked at Rumplestiltskin with anger in their eyes.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Henry, take Pongo and wait outside," Emma said.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"We need to talk to Rumplestiltskin," Snow said.

"Go ahead," Rumplestiltskin said and Henry nodded his head, leading Pongo to the door. They left as the door closed behind them and Rumplestiltskin looked at them with a blank look on his face. "What can I do for you?"

"Why did you do it?" Charming asked.

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you kill Doctor Hopper?" Emma asked.

"Archie's dead?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Emma said, looking at Rumplestiltskin. "And he did it."

"Well, Dearie, sorry, but you're wrong. I didn't do it," he said with a smug look on his face.

"I don't believe you," Charming said.

"I really don't care," he said when he thought of something and smiled. "Why don't we ask the witness who did it?"

"Who are you talking about?" Snow asked when he limped by her then headed for the door and opened the door, looking at Henry and Pongo.

"Bring him inside," Rumplestiltskin said as Henry brought Pongo back in the pawnshop and Rumplestiltskin closed the door. Henry led Pongo to Belle when Pongo sat and Rumplestiltskin walked to one of the shelves. He slipped a dream catcher off the shelf when he walked to Pongo and carefully knelt down. Pongo sniffed his foot while Rumplestiltskin patted Pongo's back and smiled. "It's alright, Boy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I didn't know you liked dogs," Belle said and he smiled at her.

"I used to have a sheepdog once. It was before my curse."

"What happened to it?" Emma asked.

"My curse," he sighed. "She took one look at me and ran away. I never found her."

Belle saw the sadness in his eyes as he sighed and he scratched Pongo's ear. With a soft grunt, Rumplestiltskin stood up when he moved the dream catcher over Pongo and a gold light flickered over the dream catcher.

"Cool," Henry said as Rumplestiltskin limped to Emma and held the dream catcher out to her.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" she said as she took the dream catcher and he smiled.

"Take a look," he said as she held the dream catcher in her hands and looked at the gold light. Sighing, she handed the dream catcher back to him, but he shook his head and handed it back to her. "Try again."

"I don't know what I'm doing. I can't do magic," she said and he gave her a blank look.

"Are you sure, Dearie?" he asked and she frowned. Emma looked at the dream catcher when the golden light swirled and they watched as Regina came into Archie's office and appeared to be killing him. Snow White gasped as they looked at Rumplestiltskin and Emma handed him the dream catcher.

"Very good," he whispered and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Will you look after Pongo?" she asked and he nodded his head. They watched as the others left and the door closed behind them. A few days later Emma found Archie and live and well on a ship at the docks and Archie thanked Rumplestiltskin for taking care of his dog.

_Two months later_

"Over here," Belle said as they headed for the booth and Rumplestiltskin sighed, sitting down. Belle had finally talked him into going to Granny's for lunch as he placed his elbows on the table and folded his fingers together. "I'll go order."

Rumplestiltskin watched her walk to the counter then he picked up the ketchup bottle and spun the ketchup bottle in small circles.

"Hey, Belle," Ruby said with a smile.

"Hi, can I have two hamburger specials and two ice teas, please?" she asked and Ruby nodded, looking at Rumplestiltskin.

"So it's true. You two are a couple."

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well, it's just that he's…him," she said and Belle frowned.

"He's not what you think," she said when Rumplestiltskin looked at her and smiled while widening his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Does he always do that?" Ruby asked, giggling.

"Sometimes," Belle said, blushing.

"Granny told me what he used to look like, but, damn, he's cute."

"Yes, he is," Belle said then Ruby went to place the order and Belle walked to the booth, sitting down.

"What were you two giggling about?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Ruby was asking if we were a couple then she said you were…," she said and he glared at Ruby.

"I was what?" he growled, balling his hands into fists.

"She said you were cute," she said and he gave her shocked look.

"I am not cute," he said, placing his hand on the table.

"No, you're adorable," Belle teased and he lowered his head, blushing. She patted his hand as he lifted his head then sighed and softly giggled.

"If you say so, Dearie," he said and a few minutes later Ruby walked over and placed their orders on the table. She gave Rumplestiltskin a small smile as he sighed and Belle gently nudged her foot against his left ankle. They started eating when the door opened while Regina walked in and the room became quiet.

"Right, we're closing early. Everyone out," Granny said.

"Don't leave on my account," Regina said then walked to where Rumplestiltskin and Belle were sitting and Belle moved closer to the wall. Rumplestiltskin wiped his fingers with the napkin when he looked at Regina and pressed his lips together.

"Is there something you want?" he finally asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy," he said as he picked up a French fry and swirled the French fry in the ketchup before putting the French fry in his mouth.

"Get it to go," Regina growled when Granny walked closer and Rumplestiltskin shook his head to tell her that he could handle Regina.

"Go wait outside."

"Now," Regina said and he took a long sip of the ice tea.

"Please," he said and Regina sighed, turned on her heels and left.

"How did you do that?" Granny asked.

"As long as I say "please", she has to do what I say," Rumplestiltskin said then started eating and Granny smiled, walking away. Rumplestiltskin was surprised to find that Granny didn't charge them for their meals and had given them a paper bag with two, freshly baked blueberry and cherry tarts. Rumplestiltskin held the door open while Belle walked by him and she glared at Regina. Closing the door, he nodded as Belle took the paper bag then walked down the pavement and Rumplestiltskin looked at Regina while holding onto the gold handle of the black wood cane. "Now, what did you want?"

"Cora is coming from our land and I need your help," Regina said as Rumplestiltskin felt his heart sink to his feet, but he gave her a blank look and sighed.

"She was…dead. You told me you saw the body."

"I guess you taught her too well. She's alive and she's on her way. I don't have to remind you how unpleasant that will be."

"I can handle her."

"She thinks differently."

"I won in the end."

"Yes, but what if she finds out about…Belle?" she asked and his eyes grew into tight slits.

"If you say one word to her about Belle…"

"I won't have to," she said and Rumplestiltskin felt his heart slamming in his chest.

"So you say she's coming. Where is she now?"

"With them," she said then walked away and Rumplestiltskin growled, tightening his grip on the gold handle of the black wood cane.

_Gold's pawnshop_

The bell over the door jingled when Belle looked up and saw a tall, handsome man wearing a leather long coat, leather trousers, leather boots, black leather gloves and a black silk shirt open at the front and she admitted he had the most dazzling eyes.

"Hello," he said and she smiled.

"Hello. May I help you?' she asked, walking closer.

"I'm looking for the owner," he said, looking around. "Is he around?"

"No, he's not," Belle said when alarm bells went off in her head and the man walked to the display cases and placed his hand behind his back. Before she could move, he smashed the glass then removed a silver hook off the pillow and removed the glove covering his left hand. Instead of a hand there was a stump covered in a leather cup and he screwed the silver hook into the hole in the leather cup. She headed for the door when he grabbed her wrist and smiled at her. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, Love," he said then placed the tip of the hook against her throat. Belle started shaking as he grinned and moved his face closer until they were nose to nose. "You're coming with me."

The black wood cane thumped hard against the wood as Rumplestiltskin headed down the dock and his blood pounded in his ears. He had found the door to the pawnshop open and a note on the counter telling him to come to the docks or Belle would die as he limped faster and growled. He had called Emma to tell her what happened and would meet her at the docks. Unlike last time, he would get to whoever had Belle first.

"Over here, Mate," a voice said when he looked to see the man who took Belle standing a few feet in front of him and Rumplestiltskin breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"Hook," he growled as Killian Jones or Captain Hook walked closer and stood in front of him.

"Nice to see you again, Crocodile," he said with a smile.

"Give her back," Rumplestiltskin said and Hook moved closer until they were face to face.

"Beg me," Hook said through clench teeth.

"No," he growled and Hook moved back.

"Then I guess she's mine," Hook said then his eyes widened and he looked down to see the black wood cane between his legs and Rumplestiltskin smiled. "You wouldn't."

"I would," he said then quickly flicked the black wood cane up and Hook winced. "Give her back."

"Let's do this like last time," Hook said. "Let's fight for her."

"Where's your ship?"

"Right here," Hook said when he waved his hand and the Jolly Roger appeared.

"When did you learn magic?"

"Cora taught me a trick or two," Hook said with a grin. Rumplestiltskin sighed as they headed for the gangplank and went up the gangplank. The crew of the Jolly Roger watched as Hook walked to the main mast then looked at Smee and nodded. The chubby man went down the stairs to the hold while Rumplestiltskin held onto the gold handle of the black wood cane and glared at Hook. Smee came back up on deck with Belle as she looked at Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "Now, Crocodile, shall we get this over with?"

"Leave him alone!" she shouted and Hook's eyebrows went up.

"She's a feisty one," he said as he walked closer and cupped her chin in his hand. "I think I'll enjoy breaking her."

Belle spit in his face as he laughed and jerked her head back. Rumplestiltskin glared at him when Hook took a sword from one of his crew and walked to Rumplestiltskin. He handed the sword to Rumplestiltskin as Hook looked him over and shook his head.

"This isn't going to be much of a fight," he said and smiled.

"Don't be so sure," Rumplestiltskin said as the black wood cane fell to the deck and he swung the sword side to side. He held the sword up as he locked eyes with Hook and giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I know you're going to get mad, but keep reading.**_

Chapter Nine

Hook frowned when he took the sword from one of his crew and Smee held onto Belle. She gave Rumplestiltskin a pleading look as he softly smiled, nodded his head then looked at Hook. With a bow, he swung the sword back and forth when Hook charged at him and the swords clashed together. The crew cheered their captain as Belle silently prayed that Rumplestiltskin would be alright and smiled when Rumplestiltskin got out of the way, spun around and smacked Hook on the bottom with the blunt end of the blade.

"So that's how you want to play it," Hook said as he thought back to his fight with Rumplestiltskin when he had cut off Hook's hand and growled, looking at Belle. "Tell me, have you told her about Milah?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said, panting a bit and enjoyed the break.

"She's dead," Belle said.

"Did he tell you that HE killed her?!" Hook asked, glaring at Rumplestiltskin.

"You took her from me," Rumplestiltskin said.

"So you thought it would be best to kill her?"

"It was better than leaving her with you."

"I loved her!"

"And you didn't think I loved her? I did!" Rumplestiltskin shouted and balanced himself by standing on the ball of his right foot.

"Yeah, she told me what a great husband you were. You're nothing more than a coward and a monster!" Hook shouted and Rumplestiltskin glared at him. He didn't know if it was magic, anger or pure adrenaline as he roared then ran at Hook and swung the sword. Hook dodged as he spun around then he slammed the silver hook into Rumplestiltskin's chest and Rumplestiltskin gasped, falling onto the deck.

"Rumple!" Belle cried while Smee held onto her when gunfire filled the air and Hook winced in pain as the sword fell to the deck. He held his injured hand to his chest as Emma and a young man dressed in a leather jacket, a black t-shirt, jeans and leather boots stood near the spot where the gangplank was and both of them had guns in their hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Hook asked while Belle elbowed Smee in the stomach and he let go of her. Belle ran to Rumplestiltskin when she knelt down and placed Rumplestiltskin's head in her lap.

"I'm Emma Swan and you're under arrest," she said as she walked closer and Hook smiled at her.

"My, aren't you pretty," he said as she snorted then looked at Rumplestiltskin.

"I won't be if he dies," she said and Hook sighed, rolling his eyes.

_Storybrooke General Hospital_

Belle, Emma, Snow White and Charming sat in the hospital waiting area as Snow White held Belle's hand and Belle tried hard not to cry. She had no idea who that young man who had been with Emma was, but he just knelt down next to Rumplestiltskin and had taken the leather jacket then the t-shirt off and held the t-shirt over the wound in Rumplestiltskin's chest. He kept whispering something to Rumplestiltskin and he had come with them when the paramedics took Rumplestiltskin to the hospital. She looked at the young man when she got up and walked to him.

"Hello," she said and he turned around, looking at her. He was handsome with such sad eyes and he sadly smiled at her. One of the interns had given him a scrub shirt to wear and the nurse had cleaned Rumplestiltskin's blood off his hands.

"Hello," he said.

"I don't remember seeing you before. I'm Belle…Belle French," she said and held her hand out.

"I'm August Booth," August said, shaking hands.

"Thank you for helping with…," she said then sighed.

"Are you alright?" he asked while tears rolled down her cheeks and she shook her head. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest and he rubbed her back. "Hey, don't cry. He's going to be alright."

"There was so much blood," she sobbed and he gently rocked her.

"I know," he said while holding her tighter and she looked up at him. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head.

"I'm glad he has someone," he said and she gave him a confused look.

"You know him?"

"You can say that," he said then gave her a slightly angry look. "He's my father."

"Excuse me," Victor said as they looked at him and Belle noticed the look on his face.

"How is he?" Emma asked as she walked to Victor and he sighed.

"He made it through surgery, but we nearly lost him on the operating table. The hook nicked the sack around his heart and pierced his right lung."

"But he'll be alright?" Snow asked.

"To be honest, it could go either way. He's in serious critical condition and, if he survives the next few hours, it will be a miracle."

"Can we…can we see him?" Belle asked.

"He's in the ICU, but you can look at him through the window," Victor said then led them to the ICU and Belle stood in front of the window, looking at Rumplestiltskin. He was lying on his back with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, a feeding tube was up his right nostril and the wires and a drainage tube connected to his chest were sticking out from under the top of the blue and white striped hospital gown. Sighing, Belle placed her hand on the glass as tears rolled down her cheeks and Emma placed her hand on her shoulder.

_Three weeks later_

Belle stood in the doorway while the nurse checked the screen on the heart monitor then wrote on the chart Belle tried not to cry at the sight of the wires, the oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, the feeding tube, the plastic tube taped to his right hand or the plastic drainage tube.

He had told her the only way to kill him was his dagger so she couldn't understand why he wasn't healing. Victor told her that fluid had developed around Rumplestiltskin's heart and it was only a matter of time before his heart gave out.

"You can come in," the nurse said as Belle walked to the bed and held his left hand.

"Had he woken up?" she asked, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"No, but it doesn't mean he can't hear you if you'd like to talk to him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," the nurse said then left the room and Belle leaned down to kiss the top of his head. His eyelids fluttered open as she smiled and he looked at her.

"Belle," his raspy muffled voice said under the oxygen mask and she hushed him.

"Don't talk," she said.

"I'm…sorry."

"No, Hook…"

"I mean…about Milah."

"Oh."

"Forgive…me," he said then closed his eyes and she kissed the back of his hand. She understood why he did it as she silently forgave him, but didn't notice Regina standing in the doorway and Regina placed her hand on the doorframe. Pressing her lips together, Regina turned then headed down the hallway and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

_Deep under Storybrooke_

The water dripped down the walls as the limestone pools cast a green glow and several bats hung from the rocks on the ceiling. At the center of the cavern was a large, stone well with two wooden poles that held up the log connected to the crank and old, slightly frayed rope was wrapped around the log.

"Why are we down here?" a female voice asked as the glow of torchlight came from a side tunnel and grew brighter as someone came closer.

"You'll see," the other female voice said as Regina and Cora walked in the cavern and held lit torches in their hands. Cora looked around when they stopped at the well and Cora sighed, glaring at Regina.

"Are you serious? You brought me down here to see a…well?"

"I'm amazed you didn't know about this," Regina said with a smile. "At the bottom of this well is a very powerful weapon."

"What sort of weapon?" Cora asked, suspiciously.

"It will allow you to destroy your enemies no matter where they are."

"And why haven't you gone and got it?" Cora asked then sighed. "You are useless."

"It takes two people to get it," Regina said then gave her mother a cold look. "I couldn't get anyone to help me."

"Like I said, you are USELESS!" Cora said and Regina felt the anger bubbling in her chest.

"If I am so useless, why don't you go get it?"

"Do you think I'm that stupid?!" she asked and Regina wanted so badly to tell her yes. Regina walked to the well when she moved the crank and the rope slowly moved upward. Cora watched her until she grew bored and walked to her. "Move out of the way!"

With a little smile, Regina moved away as Cora used the crank and the rope moved upward then stopped and Cora frowned.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked as Regina walked to the well and looked down at the darkness.

"I think it's stuck on something," Regina said as Cora walked closer and looked down at the darkness.

Suddenly a black mass shot out of the darkness as they moved back and the black mass floated over the well. They watched as red eyes appeared and the red eyes looked from Regina to Cora.

"_Who dares wake the Keeper of the Witching Well?"_ the Keeper demanded and Cora's eyes widened then she glared at Regina.

The Witching Well was well known to all who practice magic as a final resting place for those who abuse or broke the laws of magic.

"You bitch! You lead me into a trap!" Cora said as she raised her hand and Regina started choking.

"Help….me," Regina choked as the Keeper looked at her then at Cora and a low gurgling sound came from the Keeper's throat. Cora screamed when the black mass shot out and curled around her. Cora let go of Regina when Regina fell to the floor and stroked her throat.

"No!" Cora shouted as the black mass enveloped her and Regina rose to her feet.

"_You have given us a great gift,"_ the Keeper said. _"What price can we pay?"_

"I need you to heal the Dark One," Regina said and the red eyes widened.

"_We have heard of him and know that he is badly injured. Would it not be better if he dies?"_

"No, he may be a bully and a task master, but he is also…my friend," Regina said and the red eyes went into slits.

"_As you wish," _the Keeper said then the black mass sank back into the well and Regina smiled, picked up the torch and left the cavern.

_Storybrooke General Hospital_

August knew he shouldn't go in as he headed for the bed and looked down. Rumplestiltskin's skin looked waxy and gray as his chest barely rose and fell and his breathing sounded labored. August stood next the bed when Rumplestiltskin slowly opened his eyes and August held his left hand.

"Hello, Papa," August said and Rumplestiltskin gave him a puzzled look.

"You're not…my son," Rumplestiltskin's raspy, muffled voice said from under the oxygen mask.

"Are you sure? The last time you saw me I was a kid."

"A father…knows…his child. You're not…him," he said and August sighed, gently squeezing his fingers.

"You're right. I'm not, but I do know him."

"Who…are you?"

"My name is August Booth."

"No, I…mean WHO…are you? You're from…our world."

"Yeah, I am. I'm Pinocchio," August said and Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow.

"How did…you escape…the curse?"

"I was sent with Emma when they put her in the wardrobe."

"They sent…a child to…take care…of her?"

"No, it was supposed to be her mother, but my father asked if I could take her place."

"Who told…him to…do that?"

"I don't really know. All I know is I was going and we were placed in the same foster home. I ran away with some other kids. I wanted to take her with me, but they said she'd only slow us down."

"I…see," Rumplestiltskin said then sighed and felt tired. "Where is…my son?"

'The last I heard, he was in Phoenix," August said when the alarms on the heart monitor sounded and he let go of his hand, running out of the room.

Belle had gone down to the cafeteria to get something to eat when she heard a Code Blue being called for the ICU and her eyes went wide.

"Rumple!" she shouted then ran down the hallway. She stopped as a nurse came out of Rumplestiltskin's room and she grabbed her arm, making her stop. "What happened?"

"Not now!" she said and Belle let her go. A few minutes later, Victor came out of Rumplestiltskin's room while Belle got off the couch and half ran to him.

"How is he?" she asked and Victor pressed his lips together.

"Go look," he said as Belle slowly walked to the door and her heart slammed in her chest. She expected to see Rumplestiltskin covered with a sheet as she stood in the doorway and her mouth fell open. Rumplestiltskin awake, sitting up and had several pillows placed behind his back. The oxygen mask, the plastic tubes and bandages were gone and his skin was back to its normal color. He looked at Belle while the nurse checked the screen on the heart monitor and he gave Belle a wide grin.

"Hello, Dearie," he said when Belle ran to the bed, sat on the edge of the bed then hugged him and Rumplestiltskin softly giggled, rubbing her back as warm tears rolled down his neck.

The room was dark except for the green glow on the screen of the heart monitor and Rumplestiltskin slowly opened his eyes. They had moved him to a private room as he looked at the screen of the heart monitor when he got the feeling he wasn't alone and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Come out and say hello, Dearie," he said with lowered eyelids and he felt someone taking his right hand.

"I could never sneak up on you," Regina said and he looked up at her.

"Why are you here?"

"I just came to see how you're doing."

"I nearly died."

"No, you're too stubborn," she said and he lightly giggled. "Cora's gone."

"What did you do?" he asked and she gave him a blank look.

"I took her to the Witching Well."

"I see. What did you get as payment?" he asked and she moved closer until her lips were near his ear.

"You," she whispered.

"I didn't know you cared."

"I don't, but life would be boring without you," she said and he gave her a slightly stunned look. In all the years he had known her, Regina had never done anything kind to or for him unless he has said "please".

"_She really has changed,"_ he thought.

"Thank you," he said as he closed his eyes and she sat on the edge of the bed. Once she was sure he was asleep, she got up, leaned over and kissed the top of his head then vanished in a puff of black smoke.

_A week later_

"Just a little more," Belle said while she spooned some cherry Jello onto the spoon and Rumplestiltskin pressed his lips together.

"No," he grumbled. She had gone back to the house and had gotten him his cream color flannel pajamas and the wires to the heart monitor stuck out of his pajamas top and rested on his left shoulder. She had also brought his shaving kit and he sat very still while she shaved him.

"If you eat one more spoonful, I'll go get you a grilled chicken sandwich, some fries with spicy dipping sauce, ice tea and some chocolate ice cream from Granny's," she teased and he softly sighed, rolling his eyes. His stomach made a loud gurgle at the thought of eating his favorite meal as he picked at the blanket and his lower lip stuck out a bit.

"_Oh, he looks so cute when he does that,"_ she thought as she placed the spoonful of Jello in his mouth and he swallowed.

"Did Victor say when I can go home?" he asked as she placed the plastic bowl on the small table near the bed and held his left hand, wrapping her fingers around his fingers.

"He is still trying to figure out what happened. There is nothing wrong with you. There isn't even a scar from where the hook went into your chest," Belle said when she placed her hand on his chest and slid her fingers under the wires. His chest rose and fell as she could just feel his heart thumping against the palm of her hand and he held her hand to his chest.

"I will not be one of his experiments," he grumbled when the door opened and Emma walked in the room. "Hello, Miss Swan."

"Hello," she said as Belle removed her hand out from under his hand then buttoned his pajamas top and Emma noticed she was blushing. Belle had told her what happened, but had no idea how and Emma walked to the other side of the bed and took hold of Rumplestiltskin's right hand.

"What happened to Hook?" Rumplestiltskin asked, wrapping his fingers around her fingers.

"Well, after they treated his hand after I shot him, he's in jail. I have no idea where Cora is."

"Did you find August Booth?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, it turns out that he had nothing to do with either of them."

"He said he was Rumple's son."

"No, it turns out he was Pinocchio," Emma said and Belle's eyes widened.

"Why would he say he was his son?"

"I guess he was just a little confused," Rumplestiltskin said. "Where is he?"

"I helped him go see his dad," Emma said and Rumplestiltskin nodded. He wanted to talk to August further about his son and why they had sent him with Emma instead of Snow White, but he decided to leave August alone. "Any idea on when you're going to be released?"

"I would like to go home now," Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"I'll go see if I can find Victor," Emma said as she got up and headed for the door.

"No, he'll just say I can't," Rumplestiltskin said and she turned, looking at him.

"But there's nothing wrong with you."

"And he wants to find out why," he sighed and Emma frowned.

"I would want to find out, too. I thought you could heal from any wound."

"I should have," he said then sighed. "Before I was healed, I asked for a sample of my blood and found traces of magic that wasn't mine."

"You used magic?" Belle asked and he gave her a hurt look.

"I knew it was dangerous, but I had to."

"What kind of magic was it?" Emma asked.

"It was a spell that prevented me from healing. A witch hunter used a spell like that on me once. It nearly killed me."

"So whoever cast the spell wanted you to die," Belle said.

"Yes, and I'll give you one guess who cast it."

"Cora," she said and he nodded his head.

"What does that have to do with Victor? He isn't a witch hunter and he certainly doesn't want you dead. At least I don't think he does," Emma said.

"Do you know who he really is?" he asked and Emma frowned.

"No."

"He's Doctor Victor von Frankenstein," he said and her eyes widened.

"That's the guy who made a man out of dead people."

"Exactly," Rumplestiltskin said with a small nod of his head.

"Let's get you out of here," she said and went to find a wheelchair while Belle went to get Rumplestiltskin's clothes and Rumplestiltskin smiled, placing his hands behind his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_A month later…Gold's pawnshop_

Belle watched while Rumplestiltskin placed the globe on the counter and she noticed the surface of the globe was a blank orb instead of a map of the world.

She still couldn't believe how close he came to dying for a second time. She hadn't allowed him to do anything stressful since he came home from the hospital, but he had gotten bored and insisted on going to the pawnshop.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he took a long pin out of the leather case sitting on the counter and poked his index finger with the long pin.

"I'm going to do a location spell," he said while dripping some blood onto the blank surface of the globe then placed his finger in his mouth and sucked on his finger for a few seconds. He removed his finger as they watched the blood spread over the globe and he closed his eyes, placing his hand over the globe. "Find my son. Find Baelfire."

"Is that his name?" Belle asked as he opened his eyes and nodded his head. They watched as the blood spread over the globe then stopped and a large blotch of blood spread over New York.

"He's in New York," Rumplestiltskin said with a small smile.

"But how are you going to go find him? Anyone who leaves loses their memories of their old life before the curse."

"I know," he sighed when Emma came in the pawnshop and the bell over the door jingled. "Hello, Dearie, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know Hook is out of jail," Emma said and Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"How did that happen?"

"Regina, she got one of her lawyers to get him released."

"Why would she do that?" Belle asked.

"Who knows," she said then looked at the globe. "Is that blood?"

"Yes, I was doing a location spell," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Are you trying to find Cora?"

"No, I was looking for…my son."

"I didn't know you had a son," she said then looked at the globe. "Where is he?"

"It looks like he's in New York. Manhattan, I think," Rumplestiltskin said and she nodded her head.

"Manhattan's a big place. How are you going to find him?"

"I can't due to that little glitch from breaking the curse."

"Oh, right, you'd lose your old memories."

"Yes," he said then looked at her and she started feeling uneasy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You do remember you owe me for not taking what's her name's baby, don't you?"

"Yes," she said, arching her eyebrows.

"Don't be mean. Ask her," Belle said and Rumplestiltskin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Will you help me find him?" he asked, giving her a sad look.

"Yeah, sure, but how will I find him?" Emma asked when Rumplestiltskin limped to one of the trunks when he knelt down and opened the lid. He looked through the items in the trunk when he removed a child's tan flannel scarf and held the flannel scarf to his chest. With a soft grunt, he stood up then limped to the display case and spread the flannel scarf over the counter. "Who does that belong to?"

"It was my son's," he said softly and moved his hand over the flannel scarf. She saw the sadness in his eyes when she sighed and he closed his eyes. The flannel scarf shimmered in a gold light when he opened his eyes and handed the flannel scarf to her. "Wear this and it will lead you to him."

"Alright," she said then left the pawnshop and Belle slid her arms around Rumplestiltskin, hugging him.

_Manhattan, New York_

The last thing Neal Cassidy expected was to open the door to his apartment and see the woman he loved standing in the hallway with a dark haired boy.

"Hello, Neal," Emma said and he looked from her to Henry then back. Henry had insisted on going with her after she had told Snow White and Charming she was going to New York to do something for Rumplestiltskin and Neal leaned on the doorframe.

"Hello, Swan," he said then looked at Henry. "Who's this?"

"I'm Henry," Henry said.

"Can we come in?" Emma asked. Neal nodded as he stood back so they could come in and she looked around. Closing the door, Neal walked to her when Emma turned around and didn't know if she should hug him or punch him in the face.

"What brings you to New York?" Neal asked.

"I thought you'd like to meet Henry," she said and both of them gave her a confused look.

"I don't understand," Neal said as she sighed and pressed her lips together.

"Henry," she said as she placed her hands on his shoulder and he looked up at her. "Remember when I said your dad died fighting a fire?"

"Yeah," Henry said, nodding his head.

"I lied," she said and he grew angry.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"Because the truth was too painful," she sighed. "It doesn't mean anything else I said was a lie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod of her head.

"Then where's my dad?" he asked and Emma looked at Neal.

"Whoa, wait a second, Swan! He isn't mine!" Neal said.

"Yes, he is," she growled. "I was pregnant when you ran off and left me to take the wrap for you! I had to give birth to him in prison and had him taken from me!"

"I…I…I didn't know," Neal said then looked at Henry and Henry had a hurt look in his eyes. "I think we'd better sit down and talk."

A few hours later they were still sitting on the couch, talking, when Neal stood up and started pacing. His mind felt like it was about to explode as he rubbed his face with his hands and stood near the window, looking out at the city.

"Neal?" Emma asked as he turned around and looked at them.

"I'm ok," he said then sighed and walked back to the couch, sitting down.

"Um, Henry isn't the only reason I came here," Emma said and Neal wasn't sure he could handle any more surprises. "Your father sent me."

"That's impossible. My father's dead."

"No, he isn't."

"Who's his dad?" Henry asked and Emma whispered in his ear, making his eyes widened. "Cool!"

"What is?" Neal asked as Henry smiled, opened the rucksack he had sitting by his feet, removed the story book and sat the book on his lap. He looked through the pages when he found the right illustration and turned the book so Neal could see the illustration of Rumplestiltskin and what appeared to be Neal as a young boy. Neal took the book off Henry's lap as he looked through the pages and quickly read through Rumplestiltskin's story and other stories he was mentioned. He also read about the curse when he sighed and closed the book. "I don't believe this."

"It's true."

"No, I mean I can't believe he did all that."

"He did it because he loves you," Emma said as he sat back against the cushion and handed Henry the book back.

"If he's really here then why didn't he come with you?"

"It's the curse. If he left Storybrooke, he would forget his old life."

"Which means he would forget me," Neal said softly.

"Yeah," Emma sighed.

"I still don't believe it," Neal said and Emma removed the smart phone from her purse and pushed the buttons. She was surprised when Rumplestiltskin placed his smart phone number in her smart phone and she held the smart phone to her ear.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me. Yeah, I found him," she said then held the smart phone out to him. Sighing, Neal took the smart phone then held the smart phone to his ear and closed his eyes.

"Hello?" he said then heard a soft sigh and opened his eyes.

"Hello," a familiar voice said.

"Is this really you?" Neal asked as he got up and walked to the window.

"Yes."

"I don't believe this."

"Bae…"

"No, don't call me that."

"Please, just let me explain."

"What's there to explain? You picked your power over me."

"No, I didn't."

Neal opened the window when he walked out onto the fire escape then closed the window and looked at the city.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Neal sighed then placed his hand on the railing.

"Will you let me tell you why I didn't come with you?"

"Go ahead."

For the next three hours Emma stood by the window while she watched Neal when he pushed the button then turned and she opened the window. She back up so he could come back inside as he handed her the smart phone then walked to Henry and Henry looked up at him, smiling.

"Well, what did he say?" Emma asked.

"He told me everything."

"Do you believe him?"

"I'm not sure. He did say he wants me to come back with you so we can talk some more."

"Do you want to?" she asked and Neal looked from her to Henry, pressing his lips together.

_Storybrooke, Maine_

_Gold's pawnshop _

The door opened while the bell over the door jingled and Henry came in, walking to the display case at the back of the pawnshop.

"We're home," he said as Rumplestiltskin leaned his elbows on the counter and smiled.

"I can see that," he said. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah," he said when the door opened and the bell over the door jingled while Emma and Neal walked in. Rumplestiltskin looked at Neal when he felt his heart slamming in his chest then limped around the display case and held onto the gold handle of the black wood cane. Neal looked at the black wood cane then at Rumplestiltskin and blinked his eyes a few times.

Rumplestiltskin had told August that a father knew his child and every nerve in his body was shouting Baelfire's name. He watched as Neal walked closer then stopped and Rumplestiltskin titled his head to one side.

"Hello," he said, holding out his right hand.

"Hello," Neal said and they shook hands. Belle had come out of the backroom when Neal noticed her and she walked to Rumplestiltskin, taking his hand. "Who's this?"

"This is Belle," Rumplestiltskin said with a nod of his head. "Belle, this is my son…Neal."

"Nice to meet you," Belle said and Neal nodded.

"Right, time to get going, Kiddo," Emma said as Henry walked to her and they headed for the door. Rumplestiltskin watched them leave then looked at Neal and felt slightly uncomfortable. Everything he wanted to say had vanished and Belle noticed the lost look in his eyes.

"I'll be in the back if you need me," she said then headed to the backroom and the curtain closed behind her. Neal and Rumplestiltskin looked at each other when Rumplestiltskin sighed and puffed some air out of his cheeks.

"I wasn't sure that you'd come," he finally said then shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I would blame you."

"I thought it would be a good idea to come and get to know Henry better," Neal said and Rumplestiltskin felt his heart sink to his feet.

"I see," Rumplestiltskin said as he limped to the display case and looked at the antique toys and Neal looked at him.

"What did you do to your leg?"

"I didn't do anything to it. It just became lame again after we came here," Rumplestiltskin said while Neal walked closer then stood next to him. Neal looked at the antique toys when he saw one of his toys, a leather ball, and his eyes widened.

"That's mine."

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said with a nod of his head. "I kept all your things."

"Like the scarf Emma was wearing?"

"Yes."

"Did you really go see the Blue Fairy and ask her for help?"

"Yes," he said with a slight growl to his voice.

"She refused?"

"Yes."

"And you spent all that time trying to find a way to get me back?"

"Yes. To be honest, there were times I thought you must have hated me and you were better off without me."

"Papa…," Neal whispered, placing his hands on the counter and Rumplestiltskin placed his hand on top of his right hand. Turning, Neal sighed when Rumplestiltskin moved closer and hugged him. Belle was watching them while tears dribbled down her cheeks then she smiled, going back in the backroom.

_Three weeks later_

"Hold still," Belle said as she adjusted the black silk tie with gold swirls and Rumplestiltskin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Do we have to do this?" Rumplestiltskin asked as she patted his chest and smiled. Snow White had invited them to dinner and Belle was dressed in a yellow sundress with a small, white leather belt and white shoes with a low heel and he was dressed in a black Armani suit, a cream color shirt, the black silk tie with gold swirls, a gold handkerchief was in the suit jacket breast pocket, black socks and black loafers.

"Yes," she said when he lift the black wood cane and used the black wood cane to knock on the door. Snow White opened the door as she smiled at them and opened the door wider so they could come in then closed the door. Rumplestiltskin looked at Neal, Emma, Charming and Henry as he held onto the gold handle of the black wood cane and Belle and Snow White walked to the couch, sitting down.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Neal asked as Rumplestiltskin limped toward him and they hugged.

"Hey, Grandpa," Henry said while walking closer and hugged Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin admitted that it took some getting used to Henry calling him "grandpa" as he smiled Henry and ruffled his hair.

"Would you like something to drink?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I would like a white wine," Rumplestiltskin said as she nodded and walked to the kitchenette. Henry led him to the couch as they sat down and Rumplestiltskin placed the black wood cane against the arm of the couch.

"Here you go," Emma said as she handed Rumplestiltskin a glass of wine and he nodded, sipping on the wine. Belle smiled at him talking with Henry when Neal walked to her and she looked at him.

"I never thought I would see him look this happy," she said with a sigh. "He was so lonely."

"He had you," Neal said.

"Yes, but there was a large chunk missing from his heart," she said and Neal frowned. "Oh, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. He's just…"

"He is a hard man to love."

"No, he's not. He just doesn't believe he can be loved."

"That's ridiculous. I love him."

"That's good to know," she said then walked to Rumplestiltskin and stroked the back of his head. He looked back at her when he smiled and she smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Dinner's ready," Charming said as they headed to the dining table while Henry slid his hand in Rumplestiltskin's hand and Rumplestiltskin gently squeezed his fingers.

Rumplestiltskin admitted that dinner was delicious as he sat back and sipped on some wine. Neal was sitting across the table from him while Belle sat next to Rumplestiltskin's right and Snow White was sitting to his left.

"Hey, Grandpa, do you have any cool stories about my dad when he was a kid?" Henry asked and Neal gave Rumplestiltskin a warning look.

"Well, the first story that comes to mind is the one about Natty," Rumplestiltskin said and Emma looked puzzled.

"Who is Natty?" she asked.

"Oh no," Neal sighed, placing his face in his hands.

"Natty was more of what than who," Rumplestiltskin said with a grin. "You see, our neighbor raised geese and the largest and, in my mind, psychotic of them was a female goose called "Natty"."

They laughed as Neal glared at him and he shrugged.

"Natty didn't like anyone, but my neighbor's wife. No one could go near Natty and collecting eggs from her was a nightmare. One day, Bae…uh…Neal was…"

"Papa, it's ok to call me "Bae"," he said and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"He was in the yard, helping me with dying some wool, when Natty flew over the fence and landed in the dye tub."

"Oh no," Snow said, giggling.

"Water went everywhere," he said, waving his hands. "She came out of the tub, honking like she was on fire, and her feathers were a bright blue."

Belle, Charming, Snow White, Emma and Henry laughed as he shrugged and Neal sighed, rolling his eyes and shook his head.

"Then what happened?" Belle asked.

"She came at us like some blue demon. I really can't run, but I can hop on one foot and we just made it to the door when she attacked. Neither of us got hurt, but we did have to close all the shutters and bolt to the doors or she would have gotten into the house."

"What did your neighbor do?" Snow asked.

"He wasn't angry, but he did admit that having a blue goose made her easy to find," he said then sipped on some more wine.

"Tell them about what happened to Natty," Neal said.

"Well, it was a cold winter and we didn't have much food. One night, I heard a knock on the door and was surprised to find my neighbor standing there. He had bandages on his leg, arms and hands and a large sack over his shoulder," he said when Emma's eyes widened and he gave her a blank look. "Don't get ahead of me, Dearie."

"What going on?" Henry asked.

"I think your mom figured out what was in the sack," Charming said.

"As I was saying," Rumplestiltskin sighed. "He was standing there and handed me the sack then left. I closed the door and brought the sack to the table. Opening the sack, I removed the plucked, headless goose then I noticed some blue feathers in the sack and a note."

"What did the note say?" Snow asked.

"It said Natty had bit him for the last time and would never harm anyone ever again," he said with a smile and they laughed. "I do admit that she was tasty for such a tough bird."

"Well," Charming said as he stood up then held up his glass and looked at them. "I think a toast is in order."

"To family," Snow said as they tapped their glasses to each other's glass and, for the first time in his long life, Rumplestiltskin felt like he truly had a family to call his own.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: It is time to go to NEVERLAND!**_

Chapter Eleven

_Three months later_

_The wind blew through the trees while Belle walked down the path and the music of a pan flute floated on the wind. She kept walking while the pan flute music grew louder and she wondered where the music was coming from. Suddenly she stood at the top of a large cliff near an old, bare tree and sitting in the tree was a young boy. He looked to be about fourteen years old and had brown hair and brown eyes._

"_Hello," the boy said as he held the pan flute in his hands and smiled._

"_Who are you?" Belle asked._

"_My name isn't important. What's down there is," the boy said while pointing with his hand toward the edge of the cliff and Belle slowly walked to the edge. The wind howled in her ears as she looked over the edge of the cliff and her heart sank._

"_No," she whispered at the sight of Rumplestiltskin lying broken on the pointed rocks below and blood dripped from his fingers._

"RUMPLE!" she shouted as the boy's laughter echoed in her head and she sat up on the bed. She turned the light on as she bent her legs up and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Belle!" Rumplestiltskin shouted then the door opened and he quickly limped in the room. He headed for the bed as Neal appeared in the doorway and Rumplestiltskin sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around Belle. She was shaking and sobbing with her face buried in his chest and he gently her back and forth.

"What happened, Papa?" Neal asked while Rumplestiltskin hushed Belle and she held him tighter. Neal had been floored when his father insisted on him moving in, but watching how tender and caring he was with Belle made him feel like he was intruding.

"I don't know," he said then reached over for the box of tissues sitting on the night table and removed some tissues. Belle looked at him when he wiped her eyes then her nose and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare, Dearie?"

"Yes," Belle said and shivered.

"Tell me about it."

"It was terrible. I was walking through this forest when I heard this weird music."

"What sort of music?" Neal asked while walking to the bed and stood next to Rumplestiltskin.

"I think it was pan flute music," Belle said and Neal and Rumplestiltskin looked at each other.

"Then what happened?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I got to the edge of a cliff and there was this boy sitting in a tree," she said then shook harder. "He had the most evil eyes."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"No, but he did tell me to look over the edge of the cliff. When I did…" she said then started sobbing again and he hushed her, gently rubbing her back. They waited for her to calm down while he took some more tissues out of the box and handed the tissues to her. She wiped her eyes then blew her nose and settled against him.

"What did you see?" Neal asked.

"I saw…you," she said while looking at Rumplestiltskin. "You were lying broken on these pointed rocks and there was blood everywhere. I could still hear his laughter as I woke up."

Rumplestiltskin looked at Neal then Neal got up and started walking to the door when he noticed that the window was open and frowned.

"Um, Belle, why is the window open?" Neal asked.

"It was warm in here," she said and he frowned, walking to the window. He quickly looked outside then closed the window when he looked down and something was lying on the floor.

"What's this?" he asked when he picked whatever it was off the floor and saw it was a white straw doll wearing a blue vest.

"Bae?" Rumplestiltskin asked as Neal walked to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's a doll," he said, handing the white straw doll to Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin took the white straw doll from him as he held the white straw doll in his hand and frowned.

"No, it can't be," he said softly.

"Rumple, what's wrong?" Belle asked.

"This doll…is mine," he said and they gave him a puzzled look.

"Let me get this straight," Emma said while Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Neal, Henry and Emma sat in the living room and Belle was snuggled next to Rumplestiltskin. Neal had asked Emma and Henry to move in with them so Snow White and Charming could have the apartment and Neal poured some tea from the tea pot into the chipped, china cup, handing the cup to Belle. Rumplestiltskin stroked her hair while Belle sipped on the tea and leaned against his chest. "Belle had a nightmare about some boy and you dead at the bottom of a cliff then Neal finds a doll in her room and the doll belongs to you."

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said.

"I found the doll on the floor near the open window in Belle's room," Neal said.

"But how did it get there?" Henry asked then yawned. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and blue and white stripe pajamas bottoms and Emma sat on the arm of the chair, stroking his hair.

"Why don't you go back to bed," Emma said, but he shook his head.

"It couldn't be possible for anyone to get in the house. Not after last time," Rumplestiltskin sighed as he remembered the break in.

"What are you talking about, Papa?" Neal asked.

"Someone broke in the house and kidnapped Belle," he said and Belle took his hand, wrapping their fingers together. "Afterwards, I placed stronger wards and charms so no one could get in."

"Well, someone got in," Emma said.

"And the window was open," Belle sighed. Rumplestiltskin knew she was feeling guilty as he rubbed her arm and she smiled.

"It wasn't your fault, Darling," he said and kissed her knuckles.

"It's never a good idea to leave the window open," Neal said and Emma frowned, pressing her lips together.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"It just isn't," Neal said as he thought back to what happened to the Darling children and sighed.

"I don't understand," Rumplestiltskin said as he wondered why Neal was being so cryptic.

"Tell us," Emma said and Neal sighed.

"The reason it isn't good to leave the window open is because Peter Pan's shadow will come and take you to Neverland," Neal said.

"Wait, Peter Pan isn't real."

"Some would say that about me and Belle, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said with a grin.

"Right, sorry, but why would he want to take Belle?" she asked.

"I don't think he was after her," he said then sighed. "He's after me."

"He's after you?" Henry asked.

"Yes."

"What did you do to him?" Emma asked.

"I…was born," Rumplestiltskin sighed and they gave him a puzzled look. "He is my father."

"My grandfather is Peter Pan?" Neal asked.

"Yes."

"But he's a fourteen year old kid," Emma said.

"He wasn't always a fourteen year old boy. His name is/was Malcolm and he came from our world. After my mother…after she was gone, it was just the two of us."

"Sounds like us, Papa," Neal said.

"No, it was worse. He never wanted me. All he wanted was money and would pull any con he could to get it. When he was found out, we had to leave or were chased out of town. Finally he decided he was better off alone and gave me to these spinsters."

"He just let you go?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but one day I was told he was in a pub and went to see him. He was in trouble as usual, but he was happy to see me. He told me that he was coming to get me and we were going somewhere to start over. He had gotten a magic bean and needed my help to get to where we were going. He needed my belief."

"Where did he want to go?" Henry asked then yawned.

"He wanted to go to Neverland," Rumplestiltskin said. "We used the magic bean to open the portal and went to Neverland. I admit I was thrilled when we arrived. There was no one there, but us. I thought we were finally going to be a family. I should have known it was just a con when he suggested we play hide and seek. He went to hide while I counted then went to find him. When I did find him, he had already made a deal with the real inhabitant of Neverland…The Shadow."

"What sort of deal?" Emma asked.

"He would be given eternal youth in exchange for…me."

"He agreed to that?" Neal asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said with a nod of his head. "The Shadow changed him into Peter Pan then picked me off the ground and took me back to the spinsters. I begged him not to let it take me, but he just laughed and told me that he never loved or wanted me."

"What a jerk," Henry said.

"Do you know why he sent you the doll?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea," Rumplestiltskin said when he noticed that Belle had fallen asleep against him and smiled, wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I think we should talk this over with Snow, Charming and Regina," Emma said as she, Neal and Henry got up and headed for the stairs.

"Are you going to be ok, Papa?" Neal asked while looking at Belle.

"We'll be fine," he said as they went upstairs and Rumplestiltskin lifted his right leg then placed his foot on the coffee table, closed his eyes and leaned back against the cushion, drifting off to sleep.

_Gold's pawnshop_

The white straw doll was on the counter while Emma, Neal, Henry, Belle Rumplestiltskin, Snow White, Charming and Regina stood near the display case and Rumplestiltskin placed his hands on the glass.

"You sure no one else could have sent it?" Charming asked.

"No," Rumplestiltskin said, shaking his head.

"But how did he even know where you are?" Snow asked.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out."

"Well, there is someone who might be able to tell you," Regina said.

"Are you talking about Hook?" Emma asked.

"Is he even still in town?" Snow asked.

"Yes, I saw his ship at the docks."

"Then let's go talk to him," Regina said as she headed for the door and Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin. She knew he didn't like going for walks near the docks since his fight with Hook.

"Are you coming, Papa?" Neal asked as Rumplestiltskin picked the white straw doll off the counter, placed the white straw doll in his pocket then limped around the display case and took Belle's hand. They followed him as the door closed behind them, but no one noticed the shadow floating near the ceiling as the shadow sail through the window glass and soared into the sky.

The soft clicking sound of the black wood cane on the wood should have relaxed him, but it only made Rumplestiltskin feel angry and he held tightly onto the golden handle. Belle held onto his arm as he glanced at her from time to time and softy smiled.

Rumplestiltskin had gone back to the house to change his clothes and was wearing a black shirt with shiny black scales and frayed cuffs and the shirt was open at the top. Rumplestiltskin was also wearing a silver/gray scaled vest that was closed by griffon head or eagle head claps. The black leather coat had large cuffs with large silver buttons and the high collar draped over his shoulders and down the front of the coat in a large crocodile scale pattern. Black leather gloves covered his hands and the last thing he wore was a black leather pirate boots and the black leather pirate boots came up to the top of his knees.

"Well, this is a surprise," Hook said as he stood with one foot on the railing and held onto a rope.

"Knock it off," Emma said as he gave her a slightly stunned look then smiled.

"You just couldn't stay away, eh, Swan?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Can we just come onboard?"

"Of course," he said then saw Rumplestiltskin and frowned. "Not him."

"Yes, him," Emma said as she glared at Hook and he sighed.

"All right," he said as they came up the gangplank and he looked at Henry. He had seen him a few times as he grinned at Henry and Henry nodded his head. Hook then looked at Neal when something clicked in his head and Hook blinked his eyes a few times. "Baelfire?"

"Hello, Killian," Neal said and Hook looked at Rumplestiltskin.

"Move," Rumplestiltskin said and Hook stood back. Rumplestiltskin wondered how Hook knew Neal as he arched an eyebrow then sighed and headed for Belle and Neal.

"Are you ok, Papa?" Neal asked, looking at Hook. Belle had told him about the fight between Hook and Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head.

"So, what do you want?" Hook asked.

"We need you to tell us where Pan is," Emma said and Hook frowned, looking confused.

"Who are you talking about?"

"We're talking about Peter Pan," Regina said and Hook's eyes widened.

"Why do you want to talk about that bilge rat for?"

"We need to know if he's here," Emma said.

"Not that I know of," Hook said while Rumplestiltskin limped to him and removed the white straw doll from inside his coat.

"So you didn't send this?" he asked and Hook looked at the white straw doll.

"No," Hook said with a frown.

"How did you meet Pan?" Charming asked.

"It was a long time ago," Hook said then sat on a crate and sighed. "You see, I wasn't always a pirate. My brother and I were members of the Royal Fleet in our world and my brother was the original captain of the Jolly Roger. I was his navigator. We were sent to retrieve a priceless treasure and my brother told me the treasure was in Neverland."

"How did you get there?" Snow asked.

"My brother used the Phoenix Sail. It allowed us to travel between worlds. When we arrived in Neverland, my brother and I went to look for the treasure."

"Did you find it?" Henry asked.

"Aye, Lad, we did, but at a great cost," Hook said and Emma saw the sadness in Hook's eyes.

"What happened?" Neal asked.

"My brother was poisoned by these thorns. He was nearly dead by the time we found the treasure."

"What was the treasure?" Belle asked.

"It was the Fountain of Youth. The water from that fountain could heal any wound, but the price was the drinker could never leave Neverland."

"Who told you that?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Pan did," Hook sighed. "If I knew that, I would have just let my brother die. You see, he didn't tell us that he had to stay and my brother and I left the island. My brother died just as we came to the boarder where Neverland meets the sea. I turned the ship around and went to confront that little bastard."

"Hey, watch your mouth," Emma said as Hook looked at Henry and shrugged.

"He just laughed at me then vanished," Hook said and Belle saw the sadness in his eyes. "That's when I decided I had enough and my crew and I became pirates."

"And you're sure Pan didn't come with you?" Regina asked.

"I think I would have known if someone had snuck aboard my…," Hook said when two large shadows appeared in the sky and Hook took out his pistol.

"Look out!" Neal shouted when the shadows soared down as they fell to the deck and covered their heads. Looking up, Neal's eyes went wide and his heart froze in his chest. "No!"

They stood up when they saw the shadows carrying Henry and Rumplestiltskin into the air while the black wood cane and the white straw doll fell out of his hands and the black wood cane clattered onto the deck.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Belle held onto the black wood cane and the white straw doll as Neal walked to Hook and slammed him into the main mast.

"Where did they take my father and my son?" Neal demanded and Hook's eyes went wide.

"That boy was your son?" he asked then looked at Emma. "I thought he was hers."

"It takes two to make a baby!" Emma said.

"Where did they take them?" Neal shouted and slammed Hook into the main mast.

"You got your mother's temper, Lad," Hook said with a smile and Neal growled.

"He knew Neal's mother?" Snow asked.

"Yes, he did, but that's not important right now. Where are they taking them?" Neal growled.

"Look, Baelfire, I really don't know where they went," Hook said as he held his hand and the silver hook up in surrender and Neal slammed him against the main mast. "You really have to stop doing that."

"There is only one place they could have taken them," Belle said as she walked to the railing and looked toward the direction where the shadows had taken Henry and Rumplestiltskin. "They took them to Neverland."

_Neverland_

Henry admitted that flying was cool, but Rumplestiltskin didn't look like he was enjoying the ride and Henry pressed his lips together.

"You ok?" he asked as Rumplestiltskin looked at him then sighed.

"I've been better," he said with a small smile.

"Do you know where they're taking us?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said when the shadows slowed down and they hovered over a large island.

"Where are we?" Henry asked as he looked down at the island.

"This is Neverland," Rumplestiltskin said as the shadows went downward and gently placed them on their feet. Henry watched as his grandfather slid onto his bottom then looked around and found a long stick on the ground. He picked up the stick then half ran to Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin smiled up at him. "Thank you, Henry."

Henry helped him to his feet as Rumplestiltskin held onto the stick and looked around.

"Why did they bring us here?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," Rumplestiltskin said as the shadows flew away and he held tightly onto the stick.

"So this is where you and my dad came from?" Henry asked.

"No, we lived in the Enchanted Forest."

"I mean this is your world, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Cool," Henry said as Rumplestiltskin smiled then took his hand and they headed off into the jungle.

_Storybrooke_

"How do we get to Neverland?" Emma asked while she stood next to Belle and could see she was trying hard not to cry.

"He'll take us," Neal said, looking at Hook.

"Not bloody likely," Hook said when Regina walked closer then slammed her hand into Hook's chest and his eyes widened.

"You will or I will crush your heart in your chest," she growled.

"Regina, stand down!" Charming said and she glared at him.

"Those things took Henry!"

"They also took Rumplestiltskin," Snow said.

"I don't care," she said and Belle turned, glaring at her.

"Let him go," Belle said and Regina removed her hand. Hook fell to the deck as he held his hand to his chest and his heart slammed against his sternum.

"What is it with you and your mother wanting to rip people's hearts out?" he asked then got up and walked to Belle. "He means that much to you?"

"Yes," Belle said, holding the black wood cane to her chest.

"Alright," he sighed then looked at the others. "I'll take you."

"How are we going to get there?" Snow asked.

"We're not," Emma said and Snow White frowned. "Only Regina, Neal and I are going."

"What?" Charming asked.

"The two of you are staying here."

"Henry is our grandson."

"I know that, but someone has to stay and tell everyone what's going on."

"Belle can do that."

"Yes, she can, but they'll listen to you."

"This is ridiculous," Snow sighed. "You're might need my bow skills."

"And my sword," Charming said. He had gone to get his sword and Snow White's bow and quiver of arrows and Emma sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," she said then looked at Hook. "Let's get going."

"But how are we getting there?" Regina asked.

"Cora gave me a magic bean the last time," Hook said then looked up at the sail. "She said she didn't trust the Phoenix Sail."

"Does it really work?" Neal asked.

"Aye," Hook said with a grin.

"Then let's get going!" Regina said and Hook nodded his head. Hook ordered his men to cast off as they went to help when Emma noticed something and frowned. The Jolly Roger was moving away from the dock, but Belle hadn't left and was standing near the railing, looking out to sea. Sighing, she walked to Belle when she placed her hand on Belle's shoulder and she turned, looking at Emma. Emma smiled as Belle placed the black wood cane against the barrel then hugged Emma, feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Neverland_

The jungle trees and plant life surrounded them while Henry and Rumplestiltskin moved along the path and Henry looked around. Rumplestiltskin stopped when he saw some black thorns sticking out of the bushes and Henry walked closer to take a better look.

"Don't touch those," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"I've heard of these. They are highly poisonous," he said and Henry nodded his head. They moved around the bushes then down the path and Henry smiled up at him.

"Did you really want to live here?"

"What child wouldn't want to? Anything you can imagine can come true as long as you believe."

"Like I can have a hot dog like Dad bought me in Manhattan?" Henry asked as he held up his hand then a hot dog appeared. "Whoa."

"Go on. Take a bite," Rumplestiltskin said and Henry took a bite.

"It's real."

"As long as you believe, it is."

"You try."

"It only works for children," he said with a sad smile and Henry nodded. They headed down the path when Rumplestiltskin stopped and Henry stood behind him. "Someone's coming."

They moved into the bushes then knelt on the ground and Henry peeked out between the leaves. Four boys wearing tunics, tan trousers and boots walked down the path and the taller boy was wearing a hood. The boys moved by when they came out of the bushes and Rumplestiltskin held tightly onto the stick.

"Who were they?" Henry asked.

"Those were the Lost Boys," a female voice said as they turned around and saw a young woman with blonde hair standing on the path. She was wearing a dark green tunic, light green trousers and dark green boots and she folded her arms over her chest. Rumplestiltskin limped closer while she watched him then he sighed and titling his head to one side.

"You're a fairy," he said and her eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"I just do," he said and Henry slightly smiled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tinker Bell," she said and Henry's eyes went wide.

"Uh, Grandpa," he said as he gently tugged on Rumplestiltskin's arm. "I think we better go."

Confused, Rumplestiltskin nodded as they headed down the path and Tinker Bell frowned, walking away.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Rumplestiltskin asked, looking at Henry.

"Tinker Bell works for Pan," he said and Rumplestiltskin looked behind them.

"I thought so," he said when he saw some red berries on a bush and picked a few, looking at them. A gold light sparkled around the berries when he placed the berries in his mouth and chewed. He swallowed then took some more berries off the bush and handed them to Henry. "I think we need to find somewhere to make camp."

"How about over there?" Henry asked when he pointed to the cave near a small lake and they walked closer. Rumplestiltskin used some magic to scan the cave then they went inside and he sat down on a small, flat top rock. Henry made a circle of rocks then sat near the small, flat top rock when Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and a fire appeared in the circle. Henry smiled as Rumplestiltskin shrugged and placed the stick on the ground.

_Storybrooke_

The Jolly Roger moved across the water while Emma stood next to Hook and he was using the wheel to steer the ship.

"When are we going to Neverland?" she finally asked.

"Soon," Hook said then looked at Neal, who was chatting with some of the crew. "I'm amazed that he even wanted to come."

"How do you know him?"

"Well, to begin with, I stole his mother."

"You did what?" she asked, wide eyed.

"It wasn't my fault, Swan. Milah, his mother, wasn't happy with her being married to his father. We met at the pub and things just happened."

"You took the Dark One's wife?"

"He wasn't the Dark One then. He was…well…he was a crippled coward. You should have seen him when he came to get her back. There he was, holding onto that staff of his for dear life, and was whimpering like a baby while asking me to give her back. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen," he said with a grin then coughed and looked at the wheel.

"So you just took her."

"It was her choice."

"How old was Neal when she left?"

"I think he was four or so. The next time I saw his father, he was the Dark One and he finally got the nerve to fight me."

"Seeing that you're still here, I guess he lost?"

"No, I did," Hook said, lifting up the hook.

"He did that?"

"Aye, he did. Then he killed Milah."

"He killed his wife?"

"Yes, after she told him she didn't love him," Hook sighed and Emma pressed her lips together.

"You loved her that much?"

"Aye, I did. Afterwards, all I wanted was to kill that old crocodile. I nearly got my wish. Still don't know how he survived."

"No one does," Emma said then looked at Neal. "So when did you meet Neal?"

"It was when I was still in Neverland. We were anchored just off shore when these shadows flew overhead and one of the shadows dropped something. Imagine our surprise when we brought him onboard. I knew the moment I saw him that he was Milah's son so I let him stay."

"I take it you were close."

"Aye, we were," Hook said then sighed.

"Why did he leave?"

"He didn't," Hook said then looked straight ahead. "I turned him over to Pan."

Hook didn't have time to move when Emma balled her hand into a fist and punched him in the face. Hook landed unconscious on his back as Neal ran up the stairs and stood next to her, looking down at Hook.

"What happened?" Neal asked.

"Why didn't you tell us that you've been to Neverland?" Emma growled.

"Because I didn't want to," Neal said as Regina, Belle, Charming and Snow White came up the stairs and stood near the wheel.

"What happened to Hook?" Regina asked, looking down at Hook.

"Emma punched him," Neal said.

"Why?" Snow asked.

"He just told me how he knows Neal and that Neal has been to Neverland," Emma said and they gave Neal a stunned look.

"When was this?" Snow asked.

"It was shortly after I used the portal. I landed in this town and broke into a house. I was caught by this girl, Wendy Darling, and she hid me in the nursery. Her father found me and she asked him to adopt me. He did then weird things happened. Wendy would vanish from the nursery then would come be back in the morning. She told me that this shadow came during the night and took her to a wonderful place. A few nights later she told me the shadow was going to take her brothers, John and Michael. Only, this time, they wouldn't be coming back. She was terrified. I swore to her that I wouldn't let the shadow take them."

"What happened?" Charming asked.

"The shadow came. I tried to save her and her brothers, but the shadow brought reinforcements and took all four of us. We were almost to Neverland when I managed to break free then I fell into the ocean. That's how I met Hook."

"Then what happened?" Snow asked.

"I traveled with Hook on the Jolly Roger for bit then Hook turned me over to Pan," he said and they gasped. Hook moaned then opened his eyes as they looked down at him and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Let me guess. Swan told you I turned Baelfire over to Pan," he said and Charming pulled him to his feet.

"Just be grateful that his father isn't here or you'd be dead," he said and Hook sighed.

"How did you get away from Pan?" Regina asked, looking at Neal.

"I ran after the Lost Boys brought me to the island. Lived in a cave for a bit then used pixie dust to get off the island. Instead of returning to the Darlings' house, I ended up in this world," Neal said and Belle placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I think we need to get to going." Emma said when Hook nodded and took hold of the wheel.

"Unfurl the Phoenix Sail!" he shouted as the crew on the main mast unfurled the large sail and they looked at the sail. Suddenly wind inflated the sail as the Jolly Roger moved quickly across the water and the others ran to help the crew. The wind increased while Emma saw the clouds gathering when the clouds flashed in a purple light then a portal appeared. The Jolly Roger sailed into the portal as the colors swirled around them and Emma held onto Neal and Snow White held onto Charming. A few minutes later the portal opened while the Jolly Roger slid into the water and the wind died down. Hook smiled then removed the telescope from his coat pocket and looked at the large landmass stretching out before them.

"Where are we?" Emma asked, looking at Hook.

"Neverland," Hook sighed and lowered the telescope.

The fire had died down while Rumplestiltskin sat against the small, flat top rock with the back of his head against the rock and his eyes were closed. Henry was sleeping against him while Rumplestiltskin held him and Rumplestiltskin sighed, opening his eyes. He slowly looked down at Henry when his mind drifted back to the nights when Neal was young and would crawl into bed with him. Tears trickled down his cheeks when he sighed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You ok?" Henry asked as he looked at Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin smiled, nodding his head.

"I was just remembering when your father was little and he would crawl in bed with me when he got frightened or had a bad dream," he said and Henry sadly smiled.

"I'm hungry," Henry said as he got up then helped his grandfather to his feet and handed him the stick. Rumplestiltskin looked down at his feet when he sighed then let go of the stick and the stick fell to the ground with a soft thump. "What are you doing?"

"I want to try something," Rumplestiltskin said when he lifted his left foot then took a step then lifted his right foot. Henry reached to pick up the stick when Rumplestiltskin placed his right foot down, but didn't fall. He slowly walked around in a circle while Henry smiled and Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"You're walking," Henry said.

"Yes," he said and walked to Henry. "Ever since I recovered from my fight with Hook, my leg hasn't been bothering me. I was afraid to try walking in case I fell."

"Then let's go find something to eat," Henry said and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head then they left the cave.

The short boat rested on the sand as Hook used the telescope to try to see any sign of Henry of Rumplestiltskin then sighed, lowering the telescope.

"Any sign of them?" Emma asked as she walked to Hook then stood next to him.

"No," Hook said then pressed his lips together. "If those shadows brought them to Pan, they could be anywhere."

"I still don't understand why he wanted Henry," Regina said.

"He might have been bait to lure Rumple here," Belle said.

"But how did Pan know he was my father's grandson?" Neal asked.

"Maybe he thought Henry was you," Charming said.

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere just standing around," Hook said as he started walking toward the jungle and Emma sighed, half running after him. The others went to catch up with them, but didn't see the shadow floating near the trees then the shadow flew skyward, following them.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Henry learns about the prophecy. How will he react?**_

Chapter Thirteen

The waterfall rumbled to the lake below while Rumplestiltskin and Henry sat near a tree and a small fire circle sat a few feet in front of them. Rumplestiltskin had caught some fish in the lake by using magic and Henry had imagined a knife so he could help him clean the fish. Rumplestiltskin used sticks to cook the fish over the fire and he picked off a piece of fish, placing the cooled piece in his mouth.

"Do you think my mom and Neal are looking for us?" Henry finally asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said after swallowing. "I also think Emma is as well."

"That's who I meant," Henry said with a small smile.

"Ah," he said and placed another piece of fish in his mouth. Suddenly he remembered what the Seer had told him about a boy being his undoing and the drawing of Henry she had given him and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"_I swore to kill that boy,"_ he thought and Henry looked at him and frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," he said then sighed. "Guess I'm not used to all this walking."

"Then maybe we should make camp here."

"No, we need to get moving." Rumplestiltskin said when he got up and put the fire out and Henry wondered why his grandfather was in such a hurry.

Belle watched while the first stars came out as Charming put some logs on the fire and she wondered where Rumplestiltskin and Henry were.

"_Come back to me," _Belle thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes when a twig snapped and Charming and Hook drew their swords, Snow White placed an arrow in her bow, Neal drew a knife from his boot, Emma removed the gun from her red leather jacket and a fireball appeared in Regina's hand.

"Don't hurt me," Tinker Bell said as she came out from the bushes when Neal growled and held the handle of the knife tightly in his hand.

"Tinker Bell," he said as she looked at him and frowned.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Baelfire," he said as her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Bae?" she asked then walked closer, but Hook came between them and she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that really Tinker Bell?" Belle asked as she stood near Neal and he nodded his head.

"Where's Pan?" Hook asked, pointing his sword at Tinker Bell's chest.

"Right here," a voice said as they turned and Belle's eyes widened. Coming out of the bush with several Lost Boys was a fourteen year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes and he was wearing a tan tunic, tan trousers and brown boots.

"No," Belle whispered as Neal looked at her and she wrapped her arms around his arm. "That's the boy from my nightmare."

The Lost Boys surrounded them as Pan walked closer then glared at Tinker Bell.

"Where is he?" Pan growled and Tinker Bell winced and moved behind Hook, who moved away to stand next to Snow White.

"I don't know," Tinker Bell said and Pan growled, balling his hands into fists.

"He got away?"

"Yes, he told his grandfather…."

"_They're together,"_ Belle thought when Pan swung his hand back and slapped Tinker Bell.

"Hey!" Emma shouted as Tinker Bell sniffed and covered her face with her hands.

"Go find them!" Pan shouted as he ignored Emma and Tinker Bell turned and ran into the jungle. He then turned to look at Emma and the others and an evil smile spread across his face.

Rumplestiltskin sat on a stump while Henry placed some wood on the fire then looked at his grandfather and Rumplestiltskin looked tired. He hadn't talked since they left the last camp and he had to half run to keep up with him. Wiping his hands on his jeans as he stood up, Henry walked to him then sat down next to the stump and looked up at him. Rumplestiltskin glanced at him when he sighed and placed his hands on his knees.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said and Henry frowned.

"How did you hurt your leg?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin looked at his right leg.

"I broke it."

"How did you break it?"

"I smashed it with a hammer."

"Why?"

"Henry, please stop asking me questions."

"Ok," Henry sighed and Rumplestiltskin rubbed his face with his hands then sighed.

"I do apologize. The reason I don't want to tell you what's wrong is that I'm afraid you'll hate me."

"It's that bad?"

"In a way," he sighed. "You have to understand. After I lost your father, I became very self-centered and only cared about my survival. I had to survive in order to find him or find a way to get to him. The last thing I expected was to run across a Seer."

"You mean like a psychic?"

"Yes but only much more powerful. I had met this Seer before. It was her prophecy that led me to cripple myself in order to be there for your father."

"Whoa."

"Even though I was the Dark One when I saw her again, she knew who I was and mocked me about trying to find him."

"I bet she regretted doing that."

"Yes, she did."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted me to kill her to free her from her power," he said and Henry's eyes widened.

"Did you kill her?"

"Yes," he sighed and Henry frowned. "As she lay dying, she wanted me to take her power."

"Did you take them?"

"Yes."

"So you can see the future?"

"Yes, I can, but not everything."

"Cool," Henry and Rumplestiltskin smiled then sighed.

"Just before she died, she told me one last prophecy."

"What did she tell you?"

"She warned me that a boy would be my undoing."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea. She did give me a drawing of what the boy looked like."

"Who did he look like?" Henry asked and Rumplestiltskin looked at him. "Wait! It was a drawing of me?"

"Yes," he said then sighed.

"What did you want to do to him?"

"I…was going to kill him," he said and Henry got up then ran into the jungle. Sighing, Rumplestiltskin got up then waved his hand to put out the fire and ran after Henry.

Pan circled Emma, Hook, Charming, Snow White, Regina and Neal while he smiled then stood in front of Neal and Neal gave him a blank look.

"So, one of my Lost Boys has returned," Pan said, placing his hands behind his back. "You got old."

"I was never yours," Neal growled.

"You almost were," Pan said then frowned. "That was until your father came and took you back."

"Yes, but not before you made him try and figure out which one was me."

"He couldn't," Pan said with a smile. "You were so angry."

"It wasn't his fault. You had us wear masks."

"He still should have known his own son," Pan said and poked Neal in the chest.

"Could you have done it?" Neal asked and Pan laughed.

"I don't have a son," he said and Neal felt his heart breaking.

"_Yes, you do," _Belle thought as she looked at Neal and sighed.

"But could you have known who he is even if he was wearing a mask?" Neal asked.

"No," Pan said with wide eyes. He walked to Emma as he looked at her then at Regina and smirked. "So, which one of you is the boy's mother?"

"We both are," Emma said and Regina's eyes widened. Emma smiled at her as she shrugged and Regina smiled back.

"That is impossible."

"A lot you know, Kid," Regina said and Pan glared at her.

"Why did you take Henry?" Snow asked.

"I took him because he's special," he said as he looked at Snow.

"What's so special about him?" Emma asked.

"He has the Heart of the True Believer," Pan said and they gave him a shocked look.

"Well, we know he believed in fairy tales, but a lot of kids do," Neal said.

"But he can influence his belief," Pan said then grinned. "How else could he do what he's done? I mean don't you think it's odd that you're all got together? You wouldn't if it wasn't for him."

"You don't know that for sure," Emma said.

"Hold on," Charming said as he walked to Emma and looked at Pan. "How did you find out about Henry? You've been here on this island."

"That's my secret," Pan said then looked at the Lost Boys. "Bring them."

Emma sighed as the Lost Boys surrounded them then they headed into the jungle and Neal walked beside her. She smiled at him when she slid her hand into his and Neal wrapped their fingers together.

Henry slowed down as he stood near a tree and panted.

He couldn't believe that his own grandfather would want to kill him.

"_Well, he is the Dark One," _he thought as he leaned against the tree and tried not to cry.

"It's not a good idea to run from me, Dearie," a voice said as he looked to his left and saw Rumplestiltskin sitting on the log. He looked hurt as he placed his head down and had his hands on his knees. Henry looked at him for a long time when he finally walked closer and sat next to him on the log.

"Are you…Are you going to kill me now?" Henry asked as Rumplestiltskin looked at him and sighed. Henry didn't move as Rumplestiltskin slid his arm around his grandson's shoulders and moved until they were side by side.

"I never was," he said and Henry gave him a puzzled look. "After the Seer gave me the drawing, I thought about it. After the curse was cast, I had forgotten all about it. When your mother showed up and triggered my memories, I couldn't."

"Why?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"I like you too much," he said and Henry leaned into him. "Imagine my surprise when your father called and told me not only had he known your mother, but you were my grandson."

"What did you do?"

"I dropped the phone," he said and Henry laughed. "That's when I decided to ignore the prophecy."

Henry placed his head against Rumplestiltskin's shoulder as they sat still for a few minutes when Henry noticed the torches mounted on the trunks of the trees and frowned.

"Do you think we're safe here?" he asked.

"No," Rumplestiltskin said then stood up and Henry stood next to him. Taking his hand, they headed for the jungle when Tinker Bell came out of the bushes and Rumplestiltskin flicked his hand up. A fireball appeared in his hand as she backed up and held her hands up in surrender.

"No, don't kill me!" she said and Rumplestiltskin frowned, scrunching up his nose.

"Give me one good reason not to," he growled.

"I know where his mother is," she said, pointing to Henry.

"My mom's here?" Henry asked, wide eyed.

"I told you she would come," Rumplestiltskin said and Henry smiled then Rumplestiltskin glared at Tinker Bell. "Take us to her."

"Who are you?" Tinker Bell asked.

"He's Rumplestiltskin." Henry said and her eyes widened.

"You're…you're the Dark One?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said then looked at Henry. "Now, for the last time, take me and my grandson to his mother."

"Uh…," she said as she looked from Henry to Rumplestiltskin. "Yes, follow me."

"No tricks, Dearie," he said and the fireball vanished. Tinker Bell nodded as they headed into the jungle and Henry saw the anger in his grandfather's eyes. Gently nudging him, Henry smiled up at him and Rumplestiltskin smiled back.

Emma wondered where they were going when Pan led them into a clearing and they stopped near the large fire circle. Pan stood near the fire circle then smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

"Welcome to our happy home," he said with a small bow and Emma frowned.

"Why did you bring us here?" she asked.

"Well, to have some fun of course," he said then walked to Neal and smiled. "You do want to have some fun. Don't you, Baelfire?"

"No," Neal said.

"Don't you want to see your Darling family?" he said then snapped his fingers and two of the Lost Boys walked closer. Neal's heart sank when he saw Michael and John Darling and Pan gave him a smug look.

"Where's Wendy?" Neal asked and Pan grinned.

"She tried to get away. Don't worry. The shadows took care of her."

"What does that mean?" Snow asked.

"They took her to the cliffs then…," Pan said then whistled while pointing down with his finger then made an explosion noise and she gasped.

"You killed her?" Neal growled then took two steps toward Pan, but Pan waved his hand and Neal found that he couldn't move.

"Let him go!" Emma said and Pan sighed, folded his arms over his chest.

"I will once Tinker Bell comes back with the boy," he said with a grin and Emma balled her hands into fists.

_The Forbidden Forest_

"Where are we?" Henry asked as they walked down the path and the shadows surrounded them. Rumplestiltskin held him to his side while every nerve in his body roared for him to run and anger filled his eyes.

"I don't know," he said then glared at Tinker Bell, who was leading the way. "You aren't leading us into a trap, are you, Dearie?"

"No," she said then stopped and looked around. The shadows seem to move as she moved closer to Rumplestiltskin and he frowned. "They're coming."

"Who is?" he asked when the shadows soared over their heads and they ducked. "Seven hells, what are they?"

"They're the shadows," she said and Rumplestiltskin growled. They ran then ducked behind some rocks and the shadows floated overhead. "Do something."

"What do you want me to do? Make shadow puppets?" he asked and Henry smiled. Sighing, Rumplestiltskin stood up when he walked around the rocks and looked up at the shadows. "I demanded to speak with the shadow who is master of this land."

Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure if they understood him when the shadows parted and a large shadow floated down to him. He recognized the shadow as the one who made the deal with his father as he placed his hands in front of him and stood his full height.

"_We know you,"_ the shadow said and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"I would be surprised if you didn't."

"_No, we mean we know you not only as the Dark One. You have been here before."_

"Yes, I have."

"_You were the Unwanted Boy."_

"Yes," he sighed and his heart ached.

"_Why have you returned?"_

"I have come to confront Pan."

"_Why are you protecting the boy?"_

"He is my grandson," he said then smiled back at Henry.

"_He belongs to Pan."_

"No, he doesn't," Rumplestiltskin growled and the shadow moved closer, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Don't you want to be free of him?" Henry asked while coming around the rocks and the shadow moved to him. "I mean he did take over your island."

"_Yes, he did,"_ the shadow said with sadness in its voice.

"Is there a way to reclaim it?"

"_There is a way. His belief must be broken."_

"There is no way he will stop believing," Rumplestiltskin sighed. "This is what he always wanted."

"_I am talking about the belief in him," _the shadow said and Rumplestiltskin frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"You mean if someone doesn't believe in Peter Pan then he loses his magic?" Henry asked.

"_Yes, but only the True Believer can do that."_

"Who is the True Believer?" Rumplestiltskin asked and the shadow looked at Henry.

"_He is."_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"I'm the True Believer?" Henry asked, looking up at Rumplestiltskin.

"I guess so," Rumplestiltskin said with a grin.

"No," Tinker Bell growled as she removed a dagger from her belt and ran at Henry then she stopped after Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and she saw the anger in his eyes. He walked to her as he leaned until his lips were near her ear and giggled.

"Do you really want to mess with me, Dearie?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"I can't let you destroy Pan."

"Give me one good reason why."

"If you destroy him, I will lose my home. You see, he is all that is keeping this island alive."

"_She is lying,"_ the shadow Henry looked from his grandfather to Tinker Bell then back and frowned.

"Don't kill her," Henry said as Rumplestiltskin looked at him then waved his hand and Tinker Bell ran into the darkness.

"What will you do if we break his hold on the island?" Rumplestiltskin asked and the shadow moved closer, floating in front of him.

"_We will reclaim the island, but those living on it will have to leave,"_ the shadow said then the shadows flew away and Henry looked up at his grandfather.

"Um, how are we going to find Pan?" Henry asked when one of the shadows appeared and floated in front of him. "Oh."

"_We must go,"_ the shadow said while Rumplestiltskin frowned then pressed his lips together and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Wait," Rumplestiltskin said when he took a round container out of his pocket and opened the lid. He scooped out some black war paint when he closed his right eye then slid three fingers down the right side of his face. Opening his eye, he looked at Henry and Henry smiled. Rumplestiltskin used a little more war paint as he slid three fingers down the right side of Henry's face after Henry had closed his right eye then he moved his finger over the bridge of Henry's nose then moved three fingers along Henry's left cheek and Henry opened his eye. Smiling, Rumplestiltskin wiped his fingers off on his jacket, put the round container back in his pocket then looked at the shadow. "Let's go."

Pan was pacing in front of Neal when Pan growled and balled his hands into fists.

"Where is she?" Pan demanded when the bushes parted and Tinker Bell ran into the clearing. "Where have you been?"

"You didn't…you didn't tell us that the boy was the Dark One's grandson!" she panted and the Lost Boys looked at Pan with shocked looks on their faces.

"What does it matter?" Pan asked with a smirk.

"It matters because he'll kill us all!" one of the Lost Boys said.

"He is nothing more than a coward!" Pan shouted.

"No, he isn't!" Belle shouted then stormed over to Pan and punched him in the face. Pan fell onto his bottom while cupping his nose in his hands and glared up at her.

"You broke my nose!" he howled as tears rolled down his cheeks and Emma laughed.

"Aw, poor baby," Belle said as he got up and glared at her. Blood rolled freely down his face when he waved his hand and his nose was healed and the blood was gone.

"Kill them!" Pan shouted when a fireball soared out of the bushes and landed inches from his feet. They watched while Rumplestiltskin stepped out from behind the bushes and Belle smiled at him. He looked at her with pride in his eyes then looked at Pan and anger growled in his chest. "Well, look who it is. Where is the boy?"

"You want him? Come and find him," Rumplestiltskin said walked back into the bushes. Growling, Pan chased after him while the others looked at each other and Neal frowned.

"Do you think we should follow them?" one of the Lost Boys asked.

"Yes, I think we should," Regina said sarcastically with a blank look on her face and they headed into the jungle.

Pan was running out of breath from following Rumplestiltskin as he appeared in one place then vanished and his high pitch giggle echoed around him.

"Where are you?" Pan demanded then yelped after someone swatted his bottom and he spun around in a circle.

"Come now, Papa. I thought you liked playing hide and seek," Rumplestiltskin said and Pan growled.

"I am not your papa!"

"Yes, you are," Rumplestiltskin said when he appeared near a tree and folded his hands in front of him.

Growling, Pan ran toward him, but Rumplestiltskin vanished and Pan slammed into the tree, landing hard on his bottom. "Have a nice fall?"

"That's not funny!"

"No, it's not."

"Come out and face me, Coward!"

"I am a coward," Rumplestiltskin sighed while walking out from behind a tree and Pan stood up. "I never admitted otherwise."

"Tell me where the boy is or I will kill you!"

"There is only one way to kill me," Rumplestiltskin said as he reached into the black leather coat and slowly removed the silver blade dagger. He held the handle tightly in his hand while Pan walked closer and looked at the silver blade dagger. He reached for the silver blade dagger, but Rumplestiltskin pulled his arm back and out of his reach. "You want this and Henry? Come to Skull Island."

Pan watched him vanish in a puff of purple smoke when the others arrived and Pan placed his head back, screaming.

"Where is Rumplestiltskin?" Emma demanded and Pan glared at them.

"Follow me," he said when he flew into the air as they headed for the bushes and the shadows hiding in the trees sailed into the sky.

_Skull Island_

Henry was looking at the hourglass as the sand dripped down onto the large pile of sand at the bottom when the puff of purple smoke appeared and he smiled at his grandfather.

"Is he coming?" he asked as Rumplestiltskin gave him a hint of a smile and walked to the eyehole window. He saw Pan flying toward them as the lanterns from the small boats dotted the water and Rumplestiltskin got out of the way. Pan landed in front of him as Pan growled and Rumplestiltskin stood between him and Henry.

"Give me the boy!" Pan shouted and Rumplestiltskin glared at him then looked at the hourglass.

"Ah, I see now why you need him," he said, pointing toward the hourglass. "You are running out of magic…and life."

"Yes, apparently the shadows lied when they said I would live forever."

"All magic comes with a price. The thing is…you don't want to pay it."

"Why should I?! I have everything I want!"

"You don't have family," Rumplestiltskin sighed then reached a hand back for Henry. Henry took his hand as he smiled then looked at Pan. "That is the only thing I ever wanted."

"Please," Pan smirked when Emma, Belle, Charming, Snow White, Hook, Regina and Neal came in the room and he looked at Neal. "Then why did you abandon your son?"

"He didn't abandon me," Neal said as he looked at his papa and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I abandoned him."

"Oh boo-hoo," Pan smirked then glared at Rumplestiltskin. "Give me the boy."

"Why do you want him?" Regina asked.

"With the Heart of the True Believer, I will be immortal and wouldn't have to pay anything to keep it," Pan said and Rumplestiltskin blinked his eyes a few times.

"I can't let you do that," he said and Pan laughed. A sword appeared in his right hand as Pan held the handle tightly in his hand and titled his head to one side.

"This says I can," Pan said and a sword appeared in Rumplestiltskin's right hand. "Oh, so the coward wants to fight, does he?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said as he held up the sword and locked eyes with him.

"No," Belle whispered when Pan breathed hard through his nose then roared and ran at Rumplestiltskin. Henry ran to Emma while they watched Pan and Rumplestiltskin fight and Pan screamed when Rumplestiltskin swung the sword and sliced a large gash across his back. Blood ran down Pan's back as he panted then ran at him and Rumplestiltskin got out of the way.

"Tell me something," Rumplestiltskin said, holding the handle of the sword tightly in his hands. "How do you know so much about me? The last time I saw you, I was a boy."

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Pan growled, ran at him and the swords smashed together then flew through the air. Rumplestiltskin waved his hand as the swords vanished then grabbed hold of Pan, pinning him against him. "Let me go!"

"No," Rumplestiltskin growled while trying to keep his hold on Pan then removed the silver blade dagger from the black leather coat.

"Isn't that…?" Charming asked and Belle's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Neal sighed. "It is his dagger."

Pan tried to kick Rumplestiltskin, but he kept hold of him and looked at Henry.

"Tell me something, Henry. Do you believe in Peter Pan?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"No, I don't," Henry said when Rumplestiltskin slammed the silver blade of the dagger into Pan's back and Pan gasped as the hourglass exploded and sand spread across the floor. Pan's shadow flew out of his body when the other shadows appeared, grabbed the shadow and tore the shadow to shreds, destroying Pan's power.

"_Thank you,"_ the shadow said then the shadows flew out of the eyehole window and Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin and Pan.

"Look!" Belle shouted as she pointed and a black smoke surrounded Pan. They watched as Pan changed back into Malcolm and he looked at Rumplestiltskin.

"Hello, Papa," he whispered and Malcolm swallowed hard.

"Rumple, Son, please don't do this," he begged. "We can start over and have our happy ending."

"You don't understand, Papa," Rumplestiltskin said softly then kissed his cheek. "I'm a villain and villains don't get happy endings."

"Wait, if you let me live, I'll tell you how I learned things about you and your son, how I was able to get into your woman's dreams and how I found out about the boy."

"Go on," Rumplestiltskin said and Malcolm whispered in his ear. Everyone saw the anger on his face as Rumplestiltskin growled and his eyes turned jet black.

With a grunt, Rumplestiltskin pushed the dagger in further as the silver blade went through Malcolm then went into his chest and Malcolm screamed. A black smoke formed around them as Belle buried her face in Neal's chest and Snow White held onto Charming while Hook held onto Regina. Emma held onto Henry while they watched the black smoke fading when she realized Henry was holding his hands to his chest since they arrived and she blinked her eyes a few times.

"I don't believe it," Hook said as he pointed with his hook and they saw Rumplestiltskin standing in front of them with a small smile on his face. The wound on his chest healed while Henry walked to him then reached into his shirt and removed something. Rumplestiltskin looked at his heart pulsating in Henry's hand when he nodded his head and held his hand out. Henry placed Rumplestiltskin's heart in Rumplestiltskin's hand and Rumplestiltskin ruffled his grandson's hair.

"I should have known," Regina said with a smile then walked to him. "Never bring your heart to a magic fight."

Shrugging with a smile on his face, Rumplestiltskin placed the silver blade dagger back in the black leather coat then grunted when he placed his heart back in his chest and Belle ran to him, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

_The Jolly Roger_

The sound of the creaking wood and the water moving by the ship filled the cabin while Rumplestiltskin rested on his back and Belle was sitting against the headboard of the small bed Hook had given them. Rumplestiltskin's heart sat in her hands as the heart pulsated against her palms and she gently moved her finger along one of the black spots.

"Explain again why you gave Henry your heart, why you brought your dagger with you and where your father went," she said and he looked from the heart to her and smiled.

"Well, I wasn't sure what was going to happen when I confronted my father so I removed my heart just in case he tried anything," he said and smiled. "Better safe than sorry, Dearie. I brought my dagger with me because I knew I would have to face him and was ready to die if I had to. As for my father, he was absorbed into the dagger. I'm not sure how though"

"I see. Well, don't ever do that again. Emma is the savior, not you," she said then leaned over and kissed his lips. He giggled while she looked at the heart then noticed a small white scar on one side of it. "Where did this come from?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he sat up and she held her hands out so he could see the heart.

"Where did that scar come from?" she asked as he looked at the white scar then frowned.

"I think that's from my fight with Hook," he said softly and she snuggled next to him.

"I was so afraid you were going to die."

"I was dying."

"But you got better," she said as he gave her a look then rolled his eyes and ticked her side. She yelped as the heart fell into his lap and he picked the heart up, holding the heart against his chest.

"Careful," he said and she kissed his cheek.

"Sorry," she said then he made a little grunt from the pain as he slid his heart back into his chest and she placed her cheek against his shoulder. "If you had died, everything would have been so boring."

"That's what Regina told me."

"When did she tell you that?"

"It was when she came to see me at the hospital."

"She came to see you."

"Yes," he said while she placed her head on the center of his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to know what else she said?"

"What did she say?"

"She said that we don't have to worry about Cora. She's gone."

"Where did she go?"

"Regina tossed her in the Witching Well."

"I've read about the Witching Well," Belle said and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"When the Keeper asked Regina about the price, she said it was…me."

"What does that mean?"

"I think she asked for the Keeper to heal me. That's how I survived and why my leg is better."

"Why didn't you tell me that your leg was healed?"

"I wasn't sure if it was and didn't want to disappoint you."

"So what are you going to do with your cane?"

"I think I'll hang it on the coatrack as a reminder of the man I was and will never be again," he said and she smiled.

"I love you just the way you are," she said then yawned, closed her eyes and he watched her drift off to sleep. Softly giggling, he kissed the top of her head then stroked her hair and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_Two days later_

The Jolly Roger appeared out of the portal as the water exploded around the ship and Hook smiled when he saw Storybrooke appearing over the horizon. A few minutes later the ship docked as the crew got busy tying the ropes to the poles and Emma, Neal, Charming, Snow White, Henry, the Lost Boys, Michael and John Darling, Hook, Regina, Belle and Rumplestiltskin walked down the gangplank and Belle held tightly onto Rumplestiltskin's hand.

"You're back!" Grumpy shouted as he, Granny, Ruby, Archie and the other dwarves came down the dock and Snow White and Charming half ran to them, giving everyone a hug.

"Sorry we just ran off like that," Snow said.

"Ah, it was no problem. We found the note pinned to Gold's pawnshop door explaining where you went," Grumpy said and Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin after they had walked to them.

"What note?" Belle asked.

"Didn't you leave a note?" he asked.

"No," Rumplestiltskin said then looked up, seeing a shadow sitting on top of the main mast. Smiling, he watched the shadow fly away then looked at Belle and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," Snow said. "We're home."

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said and hugged Belle. Henry giggled as his grandfather looked at him then looked at Belle.

"If you think that's funny, wait until you see this," Rumplestiltskin said as he folded the fingers of his left hand over his palm then knelt down in front of Belle and everyone gasped. Belle placed her hand to her mouth when he looked up at her and took her left hand. "For the longest time, I have always believed I was nothing. I was convinced that I was unworthy of love and no one would ever love me. I was an enemy of love because I had been hurt so much. I locked my heart behind walls, but you have knocked them down and love me, faults and all. You have found me worthy even though I don't feel worthy. You put up with me when you shouldn't. You trust me even though you shouldn't. You see pass the monster and see the man. You are my center. Without you, I would truly be a monster. So, please, do me the honor and marry me."

"Say yes!" Snow shouted.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Charming asked and she nudged him.

"Say yes!" Emma shouted.

"Make a proper man of him. " Hook shouted and Emma nudged him while laughing.

"Well, say something!" Neal said and Rumplestiltskin gave Belle a pleading look.

She looked at the others then back at him as she nodded and he moved his fingers back. In the palm of his hand was a platinum gold ring with a diamond surrounded with red rubies and roses were etched on the band. He slid the ring on her left ring finger then stood up and kissed her lips. They were careful with how much love they poured into the kiss then moved back and went forehead to forehead, smiling sweetly at each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The cork made a loud pop as the champagne foam dribbled over the bottle and Charming quickly poured the champagne into the glasses. Snow White passed the glasses around when she smiled and Charming slid his arm around her waist. They had gone back to Rumplestiltskin's house to celebrate as Belle sat on Rumplestiltskin's lap and placed her head on his shoulder.

"To the happy couple," Neal said as he lifted his glasses and the others joined in the toast. Rumplestiltskin sipped on the champagne then looked at Belle and she softly smiled at him.

"So when is the big day?" Hook asked. He had decided to stay in town and Rumplestiltskin leaned back against the couch pillows.

"I haven't thought that far," he sighed and looked at the ceiling then at Belle. "Do you have any preference, Dearie?"

"I'd marry you tomorrow," she said and they smiled at the blush moving over his cheeks.

"No, I want to help you pick out the dress," Snow said and Emma nodded. Charming looked at Rumplestiltskin and Belle when he smiled and placed the champagne bottle in the ice bucket.

"Look, how about we leave and let you figure it out. Besides, it's a school night," Charming said as he stood up and held his hand out to Snow White. She nodded then stood up and Emma followed them out of the room.

"I think that's a good idea," Hook said and Regina nodded and Neal followed them out of the room.

Henry looked at Rumplestiltskin and Belle when he shrugged then walked to the stairs and went upstairs and Belle gave her soon-to-be husband a puzzled look.

"What was that about?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Maybe they knew we wanted to be alone," he said and she tapped the tip of his nose with her finger.

"We'll have time for that later," she said then got off his lap and he watched her head for the stairs. She smiled back at him then went upstairs and he sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"You ok, Papa?" Neal asked when he walked back in the room then sat down next to him.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin sighed then looked at him. "I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Will you be my best man?" he asked and Neal's eyes went wide.

"Of course!" he said and they hugged. Moving back, Neal smiled and Rumplestiltskin sipped on the champagne. "Uh, do you want a bachelor party?"

"If it's anything like the one I had when I married your mother, no," he said with a shake of his head.

"What happened?" he asked and his father sighed.

"I got so drunk I stood on a table and sang."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Then I took all my clothes off," Rumplestiltskin said and Neal's eyes went wide.

"You didn't."

"I woke up naked in my bed with no memory of how I got there," he said and Neal laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked as she walked in the room and Rumplestiltskin glared at his son.

"Nothing," Neal said. "He asked me to be his best man."

"That's great," she said when Rumplestiltskin got up and walked to her.

"And I'd like Henry to be the ring boy," he said.

"He's be thrilled," Emma said as he nodded then headed for the stairs. She watched him going upstairs when Neal came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Now there's something I never thought I'd see," he said and she turned to look at him.

"What?"

"My father…happy," he said and Emma smiled.

_Two weeks later_

The air was warm while Rumplestiltskin walked down the pavement toward the pawnshop and he smiled. He found himself smiling more often since asking Belle to marry him and he shook his head. He stood in front of the pawnshop when he noticed the door was ajar and frowned. He knew he had closed and locked up the pawnshop before he went home. Moving his hand, he watched the door open, but the bell over the door didn't jingle and he stood in the doorway. He could see the bell lying on the floor as anger roared through him and he balled his hands into fists.

The yellow Beetle stopped at the curb as Emma got out of the car and saw Rumplestiltskin standing in front of the pawnshop. He had used his smart phone to call her and she noticed the angry look in his eyes. She remembered how he was when his house was broke into, but the pawnshop was different. Emma didn't know what half the things he had in there did and the idea of someone breaking in and taking something was frightening.

"About time," he growled as she walked closer and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Sorry," she said as she headed for the door then looked at him and sighed. "You didn't touch anything, did you?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head and she knelt down to look at the lock on the door.

"Well, they didn't pick the lock."

"They shouldn't have even gotten the door open. I use magic to seal the door at night."

"Could someone use a counter spell?"

"It's possible."

Emma nodded as she stood up then walked inside the pawnshop and Rumplestiltskin followed her. He felt like screaming from seeing boxes and trunks up ended and books, small items, jars and other things scattered onto the floor. The small spinning wheel had been smashed into pieces and the glass of several display cases laid scattered across the floor.

"Don't touch anything," Emma said as he gave her a look and she stepped over some of the broken glass.

"I don't need to touch anything," he said when he waved his hand and a blue light spread out around them. He looked like he was mentally taking inventory when he walked to the display case at the back of the room and looked at the mirror near the painting that hid the wall safe. He looked at his reflection for a few seconds when Emma appeared next to him and frowned.

"Are you ok?" she asked and he sighed, nodding his head.

"I was just thinking," he said then looked at the painting over the wall safe and noticed it wasn't flat against the wall. "Someone moved this."

Emma moved back as he waved his hand and the painting moved to one side.

"Ok, what's in there?" Emma asked.

"Things I don't want people to see or use," he said as he reached for the combination lock then noticed that the safe door was slightly ajar. "It's open. But that's impossible. It takes blood magic to open it."

"And you use your blood?"

"Yes," he said then waved two fingers and the safe door opened. Emma handed him some plastic gloves she took out of her leather jacket pocket and he looked at them. Smiling, Emma helped him put the plastic gloves on and he moved some bottles and other objects he kept in the safe. He frowned when he couldn't find a blue bottle with a black feather tied around the cork and pressed his lips together.

"Is something missing?"

"Yes," he said and waved his fingers to make the safe door close. "It was the curse."

"It was a curse?"

"No, it was the curse Regina used to bring us here."

"Why do you have it?"

"Regina made two curses. They were the same, but mine was in case your parents killed her. The problem was, to use it, I would need to sacrifice the thing I hate the most and that would have been Pan."

"_Or Zelena,"_ he thought as she drifted through his mind like a ghost and a small shiver moved through him.

"But he would have been in Neverland."

"Exactly," he said with a nod of his head.

"So, was anything else taken?"

"No, but I do know how to find out who did this," he said when he waved his hand and bands of colored light spread out around them. "If it was a non-magic thief, the lights will shine red. If it was a magic thief, the lights will shimmer purple. If it is a…"

The band of light shimmered in a yellow light as she saw the anger in his eyes and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Faeries," he growled then went around the display case and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he stood with the door opened and looked at her.

"I'm going to the convent."

"No, you're not," she said as she walked around the display case and walked to him. "Remember what happened the last time."

"This is different."

"Look," she said as she smiled and took his hands. "I know this place means a lot to you, but I can't let you go beat people up."

"Emma…"

"No," she said as he sighed and pressed his lips together. "But you can come with me."

"What has happened to me? I used punish people who stole from me. Now all I feel like doing is crying. My shop," he sighed as he looked around and tears prickled the corners of his eyes. Emma moved closer when she hugged him and he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Come on," she said as he moved back then nodded and they left while the door closed behind them.

_The Convent _

The yellow Beetle stopped at the curb as Emma and Rumplestiltskin got out of the car and walked down the front walk. The nuns looked at them when Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and the front door slammed open. Emma rolled her eyes as she followed him inside and half ran to catch up with him.

"Slow down," she said as he slowed his pace and she slid her hand into his. He wrapped their fingers together when they stood in front of the head office and she nodded her head.

The Blue Fairy sat at the desk when the door to her office slammed open and she jumped, seeing Rumplestiltskin standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" she shouted while he strolled to the desk and folded his hands in front of him.

"Such language coming from a nun," he said with a small smile and she glared at him.

"I said get out!"

"I heard you, Dearie," he said then placed his hands on the desk, leaning toward her. "Now, be a good fairy and give me back what you stole from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Someone broke into the pawnshop," Emma said as she walked in the office and stood next to Rumplestiltskin.

"And you think I did it?"

"No, I don't," Rumplestiltskin said. "But I think you know who did."

"Are you going to let him talk to me like this?" she asked, looking at Emma.

"Well, we could go to the police station and talk," Emma said and Blue's eyes widened.

"You really believe that I had something to do with it?"

"I have had my doubts about you," Emma said and Rumplestiltskin gave her a puzzled look.

"You have?" he asked as he leaned against the desk and she nodded.

"Neal told me about the deal the two of you made. Did you know she gave him the magic bean?"

"Yes, I did."

"Don't you think it's a little odd, seeing that she knew who and what you are, she willingly gave it to him?

"He wanted to get away from him!" Blue said, pointing to Rumplestiltskin.

"No," Emma said. "He wanted to take him somewhere without magic so they could be a family again."

"Yes, he did," Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"He also told me that you refused to help his father get him back."

"Why should I?" Blue sneered, looking at Rumplestiltskin. "He is the Dark One."

"He was his father!" Emma growled.

"Let's get back to why we're here," Rumplestiltskin said.

"I'm not done," Emma said, glaring at Blue. "I asked Mary Margaret about what happened to me. It turns out that it was your idea to put me in the wardrobe."

"We had to keep you safe," Blue said.

"So you sent me here all by myself?" she shouted when something clicked in Rumplestiltskin's mind and he pressed his lips together.

"No, she sent Pinocchio with you," he said and Blue's eyes widened.

"How did…how did you know that?!" she demanded.

"He told me," he said with a smile and Emma's eyes widened.

"You sent a wooden puppet to take care of me?" she growled.

"No, he was a real boy," Rumplestiltskin said. "In fact, you've met him. He's August Booth."

Emma felt like punching Blue in the face as Rumplestiltskin placed a hand on her shoulder then looked at Blue.

"I want all the nuns outside in ten minutes," he said as he led Emma to the door and Blue sighed. He stood in the hallway as she looked at him and he folded his hands in front of him. "I will check to see if they're all there and you're not hiding anyone."

The door slammed shut with such force that some of the paintings on the walls fell to the floor and Blue placed her head in her hands and sighed.

The nuns stood in a line outside the convent as Rumplestiltskin looked at them and Blue glared at him. He walked to her when he wiggled two fingers for her to raise her hands and she lifted her hands. Turning her hands palm up, he placed his hands over her hands when a golden light spread over their hands and he watched the golden light. He glanced up at her then moved to the next nun and she was shaking.

"Don't be afraid, Dearie," he said as she lifted her hands up and he turned them palm up. He moved down the line as he checked each one then came to Nova and she looked down at her feet. He knew who she was as he smiled and she softly smiled back. She lifted her hands as he turned them palm up and placed his hands over hers. The golden light shimmered then turned red and his eyes went wide.

"No," Emma said as she stood next to him and Rumplestiltskin gave Nova a shocked look.

"Why?" he asked as Nova looked down and he lifted her chin up with his fingers.

"Don't kill me," Nova said with tears in her eyes.

"Just tell me why," he said and she sighed.

"I was…I was helping Green," she said and Blue's eyes went wide.

"You were what? That's impossible! She was banished years ago," Blue said.

"Who's Green?" Emma asked and Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"I think I know," he said then looked at Nova. "How did you break into my shop?"

"I didn't," Nova said. "I just gave her your blood."

"How did you get hold of some of his blood?" Emma asked and Nova held the back of his right hand and he looked at his hand. Nova moved her finger over his right index finger when something clicked in his mind and he frowned.

"Now I remember," he said and Nova looked at him with fear in her eyes. "You came into my shop and were looking at the glass animals. You were holding a unicorn, but dropped it and I cut my finger open when I picked up the pieces."

Nova nodded when she reached into the pocket of the apron she was wearing and removed a rolled up tissue. She opened the tissue when sunlight shimmered on the glass unicorn horn and Emma saw the dried blood on the horn. Emma took the tissue while looking at Nova then sighed and Nova looked down at her feet.

"Who is Green?" Emma asked.

"You already know who she is," Rumplestiltskin said. "She's Tinker Bell."


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Time to go back to the Enchanted Forest, but what dangers await them? And Neal goes back to using the name Baelfire.**_

Chapter Sixteen

"Wait, Tinker Bell is in Neverland," Emma said.

"No, she isn't," Nova said and Blue glared at her. "She snuck aboard the pirate ship and hid in the hold."

"Why did she break into my shop?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"She was looking for something to destroy you."

"Why would she want to destroy him?" Emma asked.

"I took her home away from her."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. The price for me getting rid of Pan was she, the Indians, the mermaids and the Lost Boys had to leave and the shadows were able to reclaim Neverland."

"Oh," she said and Rumplestiltskin looked at Nova.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She had heard from…someone that you can be killed with your dagger," Nova said and Emma frowned.

"Neal told me about your dagger, but he didn't know where it was," Emma said.

"That's because I never told anyone," he said then looked at Nova. "She thought it was in my shop?"

"Yes," Nova said with a nod of her head.

"How did she know about my wall safe?"

"Someone told her," Nova said then started shaking.

"Hey," Emma said as she walked to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to be so scared. He's not going to hurt you."

"She's right, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile.

"I know," Nova said then sighed. "I'm just afraid of what she'll do."

"I make sure Tinker Bell doesn't get anywhere near you," Emma said.

"That's not who I'm talking about," Nova said and they frowned.

"Then who are you talking about?" Emma asked when suddenly a shadow soared by them then picked Blue off the ground and she screamed. "Oh crap!"

"Help me!" Blue said as the shadow lifted into the air and Rumplestiltskin raised his right hand. A fireball erupted over his hand as he took aim then Emma placed her hand on his arm and he looked at her.

"Wait, you might hit her!" Emma shouted.

"If she's done what I think she's done then I won't be too upset about it!" he said, but the shadow vanished and he sighed, lowering his hand.

"Nova, do you know where that shadow's going?" Emma asked.

"It might be going up to the wishing well. That's where Tinker Bell said she was going," Nova said and Emma nodded. She half ran to the car as Rumplestiltskin looked at Nova and she gave him a frightened look.

"I'm sorry," she said softly then he smiled and patted her shoulder.

"I forgive you and you can make it up to me by fixing the damage she did to my shop," he said and she softly giggled, nodding her head. He ran to catch up with Emma while Nova rolled her eyes into her head and fainted.

Emma had called Neal, Charming, Snow White, Hook, Belle and Regina as they walked up the path to the wishing well and Emma noticed the anger in Rumplestiltskin's eyes. She gently nudged him as he glanced at her and smiled. They stopped when they heard someone screaming as Emma nodded her head and they half ran up the path.

"Please, don't do this!" Blue begged as Tinker Bell glared at her and balled her hands into fists.

"That's what I said when you took my wings!" she snarled.

"You had to be punished!"

"Why? I did everything you wanted!"

"You kept messing up!"

"So that gives you the right to hurt me then banish me to Neverland?"

"Gee, that sounds harsh," Emma said while Tinker Bell looked at them and pulled Blue in front of her. Emma noticed Tinker Bell was wearing gloves glowing in a green light and that Blue was shackled in iron cuffs.

"Faeries can't use their magic if they're incased in iron," Rumplestiltskin said softly.

"Those gloves must be iron proof," Belle said and he nodded.

"Stand back!" Tinker Bell shouted.

"Help me!" Blue begged.

"Do you really think they'll help you if they knew the truth?" Tinker Bell growled.

"What is she on about?" Hook asked.

"Don't you get it?" Tinker Bell asked. "Every bad thing that's happened to you, she's responsible!"

"She's lying!" Blue shouted then yelled as Tinker Bell pulled her head back by the hair.

"She's the reason you two were separated," Tinker Bell said as she looked at Rumplestiltskin and Neal.

"I know that," Neal said.

"She refused to help you get your son back!"

"I know that," Rumplestiltskin said.

"She's the reason you were separated from your parents," she said, pointing to Charming and Snow then back.

"What?" Snow asked.

"It wasn't just her. We all agreed that Emma should go," Charming said.

"But who was supposed to go with her?" Tinker Bell asked.

"I was," Snow sighed.

"But you didn't!"

"No, we sent Pinocchio with her."

"Who asked you to do that?"

"His father," Snow said then frowned, blinking her eyes a few times. "Now that you mention it, it does seem odd that he did that."

"Who told him to do that?"

"I don't know," Snow said and Charming glared at Blue.

"I think I know," he said. "She did."

"No, I didn't!" Blue shouted.

"Stop lying!" Tinker Bell shouted.

"Did you tell him to send his son through the wardrobe with Emma?" Charming growled.

"Alright," Blue said then sighed. "Yes, I did!"

"Why?" Snow asked near tears.

"Because we needed you," Blue said.

"Our daughter needed her mother!" Charming shouted.

"And people think I'm evil," Regina said.

"You're the reason I had to do it!" Blue shouted.

"Don't put this all on me!"

"So my father wasn't lying. You did tell him about me," Rumplestiltskin said and Blue growled.

"Yes!"

"Were you the one who gave the soldiers in my camp that Seer and told her to tell me I would not live to see my unborn son?"

"Yes, but you crippling yourself was your idea."

"Did you tell Milah what I did?"

"No, but I did spread the rumor. She was going to leave you anyway," she said and looked at Hook.

"You told my father about my son!"

"Yes and I told him where to find him!"

"You told my father how to get into Belle's dreams?"

"Yes."

"Finally, you also told Tinker Bell about my dagger and where my wall safe is," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Yes!" Blue shouted and Neal had to stop Belle was storming over and punching Blue in the face. He saw the fury in his papa's face as Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes and tried to calm his heartbeat.

"Tinker Bell, listen, you don't have to do this," Emma said.

"Yes, I do!" Tinker Bell said then removed the blue bottle out of her pouch and held the blue bottle in her hand. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yes, it's the curse that brought us here," Regina said after she recognized the bottle then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "I thought you got rid of that."

"What would happen if she cast the curse?" Snow asked.

"We'd forget again," Charming said.

"No," Regina said and they gave her a puzzled look. "I made that in case you killed me. If it's cast, it'll kill everyone."

"And you kept that in your wall safe?" Belle asked and Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

"Tinker Bell," Hook said as he held up his hand and his hook up and smiled while walking closer. "Lass, think this through. You don't want to kill us. Think about the innocent children."

"He didn't think about the Lost Boys!" Tinker Bell said, pointing to Rumplestiltskin.

"Yes, I did," Rumplestiltskin said while walking to stand near Hook. "Most of them have been given to good homes and there are people waiting to adopt the others."

"You're lying!"

"No, he's not," Regina said. "I have tons of adoption papers on my desk waiting for me to sign."

"Just hand me the bottle, Lass, and we'll go somewhere and talk," Hook said as he stopped in front of her and Tinker Bell frowned.

"Wait, she can't cast the curse," Regina said. "She has to kill the one she loves the most."

"If that's true…," Charming said then frowned. "Wait. Is she in love with Blue?"

"No, I hate her!" Tinker Bell shouted.

"So, for this curse to work, you have to sacrifice the one you hate the most," Neal said.

"Yes!" Tinker Bell said then slammed her hand into Blue's chest and Blue gasped. Tinker Bell removed her hand as she held Blue's heart in her hand and Blue fell to the ground. Tinker Bell held her hand over the opening of the wishing well when she crushed the heart then pulled the cork out with her teeth and dropped the blue bottle in the wishing well. Suddenly a shadow flew at her as Tinker Bell screamed then fell into the wishing well and they watched the shadow sail into the sky.

"Uh," Charming said when the ground started shaking and they looked at the wishing well.

"Do you know where the parchment with the curse is?" Rumplestiltskin asked, looking at Regina.

"Yes," she said.

"Go get it then gather everyone in the center of town," Rumplestiltskin said as he looked at them then grabbed hold of Belle and sighed. "We'll meet you there in a few minutes."

They watched them vanish in a puff of purple smoke when Regina sighed, waved her hands and they vanished in a puff of black smoke just as a cloud of purple smoke erupted from the wishing well.

_Gold's pawnshop_

"Careful, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said after they had appeared in front of the pawnshop and he sighed, looking around. He carefully moved by the broken glass when he went into the back room and opened the desk drawer. He took out a brown box with gold hinges as he opened the box and removed a silver chain with a rose quartz crystal on the end. He closed the box then placed the box back in the drawer and closed the drawer. He placed the chain in his suit jacket pocket when he picked up the chipped china cup and left the back room.

"I wondered where that went," Belle said with a grin when she saw the chipped, china cup and he smiled, handing her the chipped, china cup. He walked to the trunk with Neal's things when he picked up the small scarf he had given Emma to help find Neal then handed the small scarf to her and she wrapped the chipped, china cup in the small scarf. He walked to the display case at the back of the room when he knelt down and moved some of the floor boards back. Belle had followed him when she saw the floor safe and he waved his hand. The safe door opened as he removed a small, black box then something wrapped in a white cloth, closed the safe door, stood up and smiled at her.

"Let's go," he said when he handed her the small, black box then tucked the white cloth in his suit jacket and they left the pawnshop. They quickly walked down the street when they saw the others and Neal smiled at them.

"There they are," Neal said when Rumplestiltskin walked closer and looked at them.

"Why did you want me to bring this?" Regina asked as she showed him the small parchment in her hand.

"I need you to finally break the curse," Rumplestiltskin said and her eyes widened.

"If I do that, I have to sacrifice the one I love most."

"Yes," he said then looked at Henry.

"No, I am not killing Henry," she said and Emma and Neal's eyes widened.

"Papa, no," Neal said and Rumplestiltskin held up his right hand.

"There is another way to sacrifice him," he said then looked at Regina. "You have to sacrifice your claim to him."

"I already did that," Regina said,

"No, I mean you can't see him again or even talk to him," he said and Regina sighed.

"Even if I do that, he can't come with us when I break the curse. He's from this world."

"Wait, if you break the curse, we'll go…home?" Leroy asked.

"Yes. If I do this, Storybrooke will vanish. It never existed in the first place."

"And Henry will have to stay here," Snow said.

"No," Rumplestiltskin said then walked to Henry. He removed the silver chain when he slid the chain over Henry's head and Henry held the ruby quartz in his hand. "As long as you wear this, you can travel between worlds."

"Papa, if you had that, why didn't you use it to find me?" Neal asked as old angers resurfaced and glared at his father.

"I promise I'll tell you why once we get home," Rumplestiltskin said and Neal frowned.

"Are you sure this will work?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said and Henry smiled.

"Can we go now?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said, ruffling Henry's hair then looked at Regina. "Well?"

"Fine," Regina sighed as Henry walked to Emma and Neal and Rumplestiltskin walked to Belle. He handed her the white cloth as she held the white cloth and small scarf to her chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Look!" Granny said as the purple cloud appeared over the top of the buildings and they looked at Regina. Sighing, she looked at Henry then held the parchment in her hands and pulled. The parchment tore in half as she dropped the pieces to the ground and the purple clouds spread over them.

When the purple cloud faded, Storybrooke was gone.

_The Enchanted Forest_

The purple cloud faded while everyone looked around and noticed they were wearing the same clothes they were wearing before the curse. Snow White hugged Charming as he smiled and she looked at the blood on his shirt. He shrugged as she laughed and he kissed her lips while holding her head in his hands.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked as the others nodded and Emma hugged Henry, who had a shocked look on his face.

"And I thought Neverland was cool," he said and Emma laughed.

"Where is my father and Belle?" Neal asked, looking around.

"We're over here," Belle called out as they ran to her and Rumplestiltskin was kneeling on the ground with his arms wrapped around his stomach and his head was down. He was wearing a copper color shirt, a brown leather vest with a high collar, a brown leather belt, dark brown leather trousers and brown leather boots that ended to his knees.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Neal asked as he knelt down next to him.

"Go away," he said as Neal looked at Belle and she reached over to stroke Rumplestiltskin's hair.

"Look at me," Belle said, but Rumplestiltskin shook his head, nearly curling himself into a ball.

"What happened?" Emma asked while she and Henry walked closer and knelt next to Neal.

"I don't know. He collapsed after we arrived."

"Papa, please, look at me," Neal said when Rumplestiltskin looked up and Neal smiled. The gold scales shimmered in the sunlight and in the chocolate brown lizard eyes and Rumplestiltskin tilted his head to one side. "Oh."

"Wait, why does he look like that?" Emma asked.

"This is how I normally look, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Cool," Henry said with a smile while Snow White and Charming walked over and Rumplestiltskin sat on the ground, bending his knees up and placed his wrists on his knees.

"Are you all alright?" Snow asked then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "Oh, you…changed."

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Where's Hook?" Emma asked, looking around for him.

"He said he wanted to go see if he can find his ship and crew," Snow said.

"Come on. We're making camp," Charming said while Neal helped Rumplestiltskin to his feet and Rumplestiltskin looked at Charming.

"No, I think I'd rather just go home." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked.

"Do you really think they want me around?" he asked as he looked at the others.

"They're letting Regina stay," Charming said.

"Besides, we still have a wedding to plan," Snow said as she looked at Belle and Belle blushed.

"She right," Bae said and Rumplestiltskin took Belle's hand and they walked back to the others. Rumplestiltskin saw the look in Regina's eyes as she stood near a rock when he walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him when he wrapped his arms around her then hugged her and felt her tears rolling down his neck. Hushing her, he allowed her to cry as he looked at Belle and she gave him a small smile, nodding her head.

The gentle breeze moved the canvas of the tent while Belle snuggled next to Rumplestiltskin and he stroked her hair. She listened to his heartbeat as she played with his fingers and gently kissed his knuckles.

"It's alright," she said softly and he sighed.

"Why did I change?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"I didn't change when we went to Neverland."

"Maybe the magic is different there."

"I guess," he sighed.

"If you want me to be honest," she said as she looked up at him and he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I've missed this."

"You missed me looking like a monster?" he asked, wide eyed.

"You are not a monster," she said and stroked his chin. "You never have been and you never will be."

"If you say so, Dearie," he said as she held onto his shoulder then closed her eyes and he watched her drift off to sleep. Looking at the gold scales on his left hand, he sighed then shook his head and closed his eyes, following her into sleep.

Sitting in the trees, the winged, gray fur monkeys looked at the camp when one of the winged monkeys made a soft sound and the winged monkeys flew off into the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Regina meets Robin and Roland and the beginning of the story of how Rumple met Zelena.**_

Chapter Seventeen

_Two days later_

The forest spread out around them as Belle held onto Rumplestiltskin's hand and wrapped their fingers together. The others kept their distance, but he didn't mind and softly hummed while they walked by Grumpy and the other dwarves. Henry ran up to him as Rumplestiltskin placed arm around his grandson's shoulders and Henry leaned against him.

"So, what do you think, Henry?" he asked.

"It's so cool," Henry said with a smile then looked over at Regina, who was walking all alone. "I feel sorry for her."

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said when he noticed Regina leaving the trail and let go of Belle's hand. He followed Regina as she moved by the bushes and trees when she knelt down and he wondered what she was doing. "Looking for something?"

"Go away," she said when she waved her hand and a small shovel appeared in her hand. He watched her digging a hole when he knelt down next to her and titled his head to one side. "I said go away."

"I heard you. I just want to know what you're doing."

"I'm burying something," she said as he looked at her then at the hole and sighed.

"Don't do it," he said as she looked at him and he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Don't do what?"

"When I lost my son, I wanted to bury my heart in a deep hole so I wouldn't feel the pain. It was killing me. I let go of the one person that mean everything to me for power. I just let him go."

"Did you want to?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Now that I think about it, I was trying to pull him out. The portal was just too strong and I couldn't hold on."

"But you got him back," she growled and he squeezed her hand. "I can't even talk to Henry."

"Yes, but burying your heart isn't the answer."

"I don't want to feel."

"Then you're going to end up like your mother," he said and she glared at him.

"I am nothing like her!"

"That's why she removed her heart. She didn't want emotions getting in the way."

"That explains a lot."

"Then don't do it."

"But it hurts so much."

"I know."

"Alright, I won't do it," she said and he smiled.

"Good," he said as he got up and dusted the mud off his leather trousers. "Shall we rejoin the others?"

She looked at his hand while he wiggled his fingers then she sighed, stood up and they walked back to the trail. Neither of them noticed the winged monkeys in the trees as the winged monkey flew into the air and followed them.

_Three days later_

Belle handed Rumplestiltskin the water skin as he sipped on the water then handed the water skin back. The others walked ahead of them when he saw some berry bushes and waved his hand over the berries before picking some berries off the bush. He handed some berries to Belle as she placed the berries in her mouth and he placed the rest of the berries in his mouth. They chewed then swallowed the berries as he looked at her and moved closer. Belle blushed as he kissed her softly on the lips and she slid her fingers through his hair.

"Everything ok back there?" Neal asked as he looked at them and Rumplestiltskin moved back, nodding his head. Emma walked next to Neal as she frowned and he gave her a puzzled look. "Is something bothering you?"

"It just makes me angry that they have to walk all the way back there and not up with the others," she said.

"They have long memories, Swan. It's not easy thinking of him as anything more than the monster that terrorized them for centuries."

"You don't think he's a monster, do you?"

"No, but there was a time when I couldn't forget what he did."

"It's still not fair," she said and Neal smiled when his father leaned closer to Belle and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

"I really don't think he minds," he said and took Emma's hand, wrapping their fingers together.

_Two days later_

"So which way do we go?" Snow asked as they stood at a crossroad and Charming looked from the road to the left then the road to the right and frowned.

"Is there anything wrong?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he and Belle walked closer and Snow White looked at him.

"We don't know which way to go," Charming said.

Rumplestiltskin looked at the roads when he held out his right hand and a gold light appeared over his hand. He closed his eyes as he concentrated then his eyes snapped open and he staggered back a bit.

"Easy," Belle said as she caught him and he shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…yes…yes," he said then looked at Snow White. "Use the road to the left. That will take you to your castle."

"What's down the other road?" Charming asked while looking down the right road.

"That leads to my castle," Rumplestiltskin sighed and they gave him a confused look.

"Why do I have a feeling something wrong?"

"There is," Rumplestiltskin whispered when Grumpy ran to them and he looked upset.

"Snow, look!" he said as he pointed to the armed men coming out of the forest and Charming drew his sword out of the scabbard, gently moving Snow White behind him.

"Who are they?" Snow asked.

"Greetings," the lead man said while Rumplestiltskin looked at him and frowned. "I am Robin of Locksley and you, my fine ladies and gentlemen, are trespassing on my land."

"This is a public road," Granny said and Ruby softly growled.

"Yes, but the land around it is mine," Robin said then smiled. "So I am afraid you will have to pay a toll if you wish to continue."

"You have got to be kidding!" Regina said while she walked toward him then stopped. Something about him made her feel weak inside and her heart slammed in her chest.

"And who are you, Dear Lady?" he asked.

"I am Regina," she said and Robin's eyes went wide and his men glared at her.

"You are the Evil Queen?"

"Yes," she said as she stood face to face with him and they locked eyes. "Now be a good thief and get out of my way."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are beautiful when you're angry?" he teased and Regina tried hard not to blush.

"I said move!" she growled and widened her eyes.

"Make me," he said with a smug look on his face when he heard a giggle and frowned. "I know that giggle."

"You should," Rumplestiltskin said as he and Belle walked closer and Robin smiled from seeing Belle.

"Hello, Belle," Robin said with a small bow.

"Hello, Robin," she said then walked closer and they hugged.

"It's good to see you again."

"You know this thief?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Belle said as she looked at Robin and frowned. "He came to the castle once."

"He stole from me," Rumplestiltskin growled.

"You stole something from the Dark One?" Grumpy asked and Rumplestiltskin glared at him.

"I had my reasons," Robin said.

"How is your wife?" Belle asked then saw the sadness in Robin's eyes.

"I'm afraid she's passed on," he sighed.

"I am so sorry."

"What about the baby?" Rumplestiltskin asked when he remembered Robin's wife was pregnant.

"He's just fine," Robin said as he pointed to the small, dark hair boy standing next to one of Robin's men. "Roland, come and say hello."

Roland ran to his papa when Robin picked his son up and held him in his arms.

"_He adorable," _Regina thought and sadly smiled.

"Hello," Roland said then frowned when he looked at Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin saw the fear in Roland's eyes when he stepped back and looked down. Rumplestiltskin was used to children looking that way when they saw him and he sighed.

"Don't be afraid," Belle said as she looked from Roland to Rumplestiltskin then back and smiled.

"Why does he look like that?" Roland asked.

"Because he's a monster," Grumpy said.

"He is not," Belle growled and Rumplestiltskin smiled at her.

"Yes, I am," he said then walked toward Robin then stopped as Robin's men pointed their weapons at him. "But I would never hurt a child."

"You're all shiny," Roland said with a grin and dimples dented his round cheeks.

"I am?!" he asked with a stunned look on his face and Roland giggled. Rumplestiltskin held out his right hand and Roland rubbed the gold scales on the back of his hand, pulled his hand back then buried his face in his papa's neck

"You're not a monster."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Will you please let us pass?" Snow asked and Robin looked at her.

"I think it would be better if my men and I escort you to where you're going. These trails haven't been safe for month."

"They haven't?" Charming asked.

"No, people have been taken or attacked, but no one knows by who or what."

"Then you have to come with us," Regina said.

"It would be my pleasure," Robin said with a small bow and Belle gave Rumplestiltskin a puzzled look.

"We're going this way," Snow said and Robin nodded his head. His men spread out as the wooden cart driven by a monk took the rear and Robin walked next to Regina.

"If I didn't know better, I swear she likes him," Belle said as she and Rumplestiltskin walked behind the wooden cart and he smiled.

"I think she does," he said then helped Belle get onto the back of the wooden cart then climbed onboard. The monk glared at them while Rumplestiltskin shrugged then settled down next to Belle when Roland peeked out from behind a trunk and smiled. Robin had placed Roland on the wooden cart and Roland slowly walked to Rumplestiltskin then turned around and sat on Rumplestiltskin's lap. Smiling, he placed his arms around Roland and Belle gently nudged Rumplestiltskin. Roland looked up at them then settled back against Rumplestiltskin and the wooden cart moved down the trail.

_Three days later_

Fires from the campfires shimmered in the darkness as Snow White and Emma looked at Robin and Regina talking when Snow White smiled and lightly shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," Snow said. "But I think someone's found a new friend."

"Oh, come on. She doesn't even like him."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh," Emma said then smiled.

Roland sat leaning against Robin when Robin looked down then smiled.

"I think it's time for bed," he said as he stood up and picked Roland up.

"May I help you?" Regina asked.

"I wouldn't mind," Robin said as he held his right hand out and Regina saw the tattoo on Robin's forearm. She remembered when Tinker Bell had shown her the man who was to be her true love and the tattoo he had and Regina wondered if it had been Robin all along. Smiling, she took his hand as they headed for his tent and he gently wrapped their fingers together.

"See, I told you," Belle whispered while she watched Robin and Regina.

"Well, I hope you're right," Rumplestiltskin said. "She deserves happiness."

"Just like us," she said and snuggled against him.

"Well, there are still those who think us being together is a bad thing."

"They're wrong," she said when she sat on his lap and placed her hands on his shoulder. He moved closer when they kissed and he moved his fingers through her hair.

"Papa," Bae said while he and Emma walked closer as Rumplestiltskin moved back and looked at them.

"Did you need something, Baelfire?" he asked. Neal had gone back to using Baelfire and he gave his father a blank look.

"You said you would tell me why you didn't use the necklace Henry is wearing to find me," he said as Belle got off of Rumplestiltskin's lap and sat next to him. A sick feeling churned in Rumplestiltskin's stomach as he titled his head to one side and gave Bae a puzzled look.

"Did I?" Rumplestiltskin asked, innocently.

"Stop teasing him," Belle said and he smiled at her.

"The reason I never used the necklace to find you is because of what happened the first time I used it."

"What happened?" Emma asked, sitting next to him. The idea of recalling the memories of Zelena made his heart shutter in his chest when he saw the look on his son's face then sighed and pressed his lips together.

"It started around the time I was teaching Regina how to use magic," Rumplestiltskin said while looking at Regina and sighed.

_The Dark Castle…many years ago_

A loud banging sound echoed through the front hall while Rumplestiltskin quickly walked down the stairs and frowned. He was wearing a red silk shirt which was open at the top, a black leather vest, a black leather belt, black leather trousers and black leather boots that ended at his knees. He walked to the large, front door when he waved his hand and the large, front door opened. A tall woman with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes walked forward then stood in the doorway and smiled. Her face and body were flawlessly beautiful and she was wearing a white gown, a white fur cape, white shoes and a white headband with white lace drifting down the sides of her face. A silver chain with a large, white crystal pendant was around her neck and Rumplestiltskin smiled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to sound agitated and gave her an annoyed look.

"I am Glinda, the Witch of the North," Glinda said with a small bow.

"Ah, yes, I have heard of you."

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Be my guest," he said with a small bow and she walked to him while the large, front doors closed behind her with a soft bang. Leading her to the large doors to the dining hall, he waved his hand as the large doors opened and they headed for the dining table. He held the high back chair back as she sat down and he moved the high back chair toward the dining table. She smiled as he sat down then waved his hand and a silver tray with the china tea set appeared. On one of the china plates were some ginger cakes and he checked to see if there was tea in the chine teapot. After pouring the tea into the china cups and handing her one of the chine teacups, he smiled then sipped on the tea and sat back in the chair. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I was sent by the Wizard to give you this," she said as Glinda held up her hand and a silver chain with a rose quartz crystal on the end appeared.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at the silver chain.

"This necklace is what you will need to travel between this world and OZ," she said and his heart jumped in his chest.

"I can travel between worlds?" he asked as he reached for the silver necklace and snatched the silver chain out of her hand. He watched the light dancing in the rose quartz when he smiled and a small giggle escaped his lips.

"_I could use this to find my son,"_ he thought then looked at Glenda and she gave him a blank look.

"Yes," Glinda said and he folded his fingers over the rose quartz.

"So how does it work?"

"Just place the necklace around your neck. As long as you wear it, you can travel between worlds."

"What happens if I take it off?"

"You will come straight back here."

"Well, seeing that you weren't wearing it, how did you get here?"

"I have my ways," she said with a smile and he frowned.

"How do I use it to get to OZ?"

"You just say where you want to go and it will take you there."

"I see," he said then titled his head to one side. "What's in it for me if I agree to help you?"

"The Wizard will give you whatever you desire," she said and he pressed his lips together.

"I'll think about it," he said as she nodded then got up, barely clicked her heels three times and vanished in a white puff of smoke. Looking at the rose quartz, Rumplestiltskin got up, waved his hand to make the silver tray disappear then placed the silver necklace around his neck and smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm off to see the Wizard," he said then giggled and held the ruby quartz in his hand. "Take me to OZ."

A green puff of smoke wrapped around him then flared and Rumplestiltskin was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

_**WARNING: RAPE HINTED.  
A/N: Rumple finishes his story and Bea, Emma and Belle find out why he never mentioned Zelena.**_

Chapter Eighteen

_The Land of OZ_

The green puff of smoke faded while Rumplestiltskin looked around then smiled. The sky was a clear blue with soft clouds while the light breeze moved the leaves in the trees and the sweet smell of wild flowers filled the air.

"So this is Oz," he said then walked down the green brick road and whistled. A short time later he arrived at the gate door to the Emerald City when he smiled and a green hair man with a round face, small green eyes, a long nose and thin lips opened the small door on the gate and looked down at him.

"Who are you?" the man said with a squeaky voice and Rumplestiltskin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Never mind my name, Dearie. I'm here to see the Wizard," Rumplestiltskin said and the man frowned.

"He's busy!" the man said and slammed the small door.

"He is, is he?" Rumplestiltskin whispered then vanished and appeared on the other side of the gate door.

"What?" the man asked with a confused look on his face and Rumplestiltskin giggled. "How…how did you get in here?"

"Where is the Wizard?"

"He's in the palace," the man said, pointing to the emerald castle and, with a bow, Rumplestiltskin vanished in a puff of purple smoke. The puff of purple smoke faded as Rumplestiltskin stood in the throne room and looked around.

The white walls were decorated in gold and emerald trim and the gold doors were outlined in emerald trim. Six containers in two rows of three had bubbling green ooze behind glass and the floor was tiled in a gold and emerald star pattern. The domed ceiling was encased in green glass with a skylight at the top and white wood beams crossed the ceiling. At the back of the room were red curtains and small steps led up to the curtains. White marble statues were in the corners while white marble flower pots with large leaf plants stood near the walls and gold chandeliers with emeralds hung from the ceiling on gold chains.

"Now this is impressive," he said then a blank look appeared on his face and he sighed. "Come out and say hello, Dearie."

He watched while a loud booming sound filled the room and fire rose from behind the curtains to the ceiling. A light came on from behind the curtains and a shadow of a man wearing a top hat appeared.

"I am the Great and Powerful OZ!" a booming male voice said and Rumplestiltskin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Nice try," he said then waved his hand and the curtains parted. He looked at the old steamer trunk, circus poster with winged monkeys on it and a throne and Glinda sat on the throne. Annoyed, Rumplestiltskin walked to her when he folded his hands in front of him and glared at her. "I do not like people wasting my time. Where is he?"

"If you mean the Wizard, he is missing," she said and Rumplestiltskin arched up his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I didn't think you would come if I had."

"You're right. I'm not the hero type," he said then looked at the necklace. "I do want to thank you for this. I'll put it to good use."

"Wait," she said as she got up and he sighed, folding his arms over his chest. She walked to him then stood in front of him and he gave her a blank look. "He was taken by Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West."

"So?" he asked, elongating the "o".

"She demands that we turn OZ over to her or she will kill him."

"That's your problem, Dearie, not mine."

"Even with my sisters' help, I cannot defeat her on my own."

"Again, not my problem," he said wagging a finger at her.

"Hear me out," Glinda said and he sighed, waving his hand for her to continue. "Zelena is not from OZ. From my inquiries, she had come here from another world as an infant."

"So where did she come from?"

"She came from your world," she said and he gave her a shocked look.

"How?" he asked, scrunching up his nose.

"She came here by a tornado. From infancy, it was clear she had magical powers and my sisters and I agreed she could be the perfect replacement for our sister, the Witch of the West."

"Why did you need a replacement?"

"Our sister died while helping some villagers defeat a dragon," Glinda sighed and he nodded his head.

"And Zelena came from my world?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head. "Look at the floor."

Sighing, Rumplestiltskin looked down at the gold and emerald tiled floor when he saw a swirling mist then a young woman with strawberry blonde hair appeared and he frowned.

"This is Zelena," Glinda said as he looked at Zelena and nodded his head. He watched as Zelena disappeared then a woman wearing a hood and a tan dress walked through the woods with a basket in her arms then she placed the basket on the ground. His heart lurched in his chest when he saw who the woman was after she had lowered the hood and his eyes widened.

"_Cora,"_ he thought as he sighed and pressed his lips together.

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Cora is Zelena's mother?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said with a nod of his head.

"Which makes Regina her sister," Emma said.

"Well, they're more like half-sisters."

"Are you…are you her father?" Belle asked and Bae and Emma gave her a puzzled look.

"What makes you think he is?" Bae asked and Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"I was…involved with Cora for a bit," he said and Emma's eyes widened.

"You and Cora?" she asked.

"Yes, but we never got to that stage of the relationship. Well, not from a lack of trying. I think she didn't want me to know she already had a child."

"Can we get back to the story?" Bae asked and Rumplestiltskin saw the anger in his eyes.

_OZ_

"Who is that?" he asked.

"I believe it is her mother," Glinda said as he watched Cora leaving the baby Zelena and Zelena started crying. Suddenly a green tornado came toward her then picked up the basket and the basket rose into the air. "This is how she arrived here."

"Where is she now?" he asked and Glinda smiled.

"You will help us then?" she asked.

"I didn't say that, Dearie. I just want to meet her."

"Her castle is to the west of here," Glinda said as he nodded when a loud screeched filled the air and they looked up, seeing a winged monkey sitting on one of the white wood rafters. "No, it's one of her monkeys!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious," he said when the winged monkey flew down at them and they fell to the floor, covering their heads.

Standing up, Rumplestiltskin flicked his right hand up as a fireball appeared in the palm of his hand and he growled. The flying monkey hissed at him as Rumplestiltskin launched the fireball and the flying monkey screeched, flying out of the way. He made another fireball as the flying monkey flew at him when Rumplestiltskin ducked and the flying monkey flew down and grabbed hold of his shoulders. Before he could move, the flying monkey lifted Rumplestiltskin off the floor and he looked down at Glinda.

"You could help!" he shouted as Glinda waved her hands and a large ball of white light flew at the flying monkey. The flying monkey dodged as Rumplestiltskin felt his shoulders being wrenched and he screamed. "Try again!"

"It won't hold still," she said when the flying monkey flew upward and Rumplestiltskin saw the flying monkey was heading for the open skylight. Sighing, he watched as the flying monkey flew through the open skylight then headed west and Rumplestiltskin wished he had brought a coat due to the chill in the air.

_The Wicked Witch's Castle_

The winged monkey lowered Rumplestiltskin onto the balcony as he flexed his shoulders and sighed. The winged monkey pulled on his right hand as the winged monkey led him into the large room and he looked around.

The walls and ceiling were white with white marble columns holding up the ceiling and white tile covered the floor. A large, white marble fireplace was to his left and dark green curtains framed the archways to the balcony. Gold framed paintings were on the walls as well as elegant tapestries and white marble pots with large leaf plants were in the corners. The furniture was a white wood and the cushions of the couches and chairs were a dark green. A large, gold frame mirror was over the mantel of the fireplace and the fire crackled and popped. Large, double doors face him and gold chandeliers with green crystals hung on gold chains.

"Well, where is your mistress?" Rumplestiltskin asked, looking down at the winged monkey.

"Right here," a female voice said as the large, double doors opened and Zelena walked in the room. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded in waves over her shoulders and her dark green dress hugged the curves of her flawless body. She was also wearing green high heel shoes and a silver chain with a large, white crystal pendant was around her neck. Rumplestiltskin admitted she was pretty, but he sensed something wrong within her. She walked to him then stopped as he gave her a blank look and she placed her hands on her hips. "Who are you?"

"Rumplestiltskin, at your service," he said with a bow while rolling his "r"s and she frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for the Wizard," he said and she laughed. "Where is he?"

"He's right here," she said, pointing to the flying monkey.

"I…see," he sighed then glared at her. "Change him back."

"Make me," she said as she walked closer and smiled at him. Something about her made a cold shiver move through him as she placed her right hand on his left shoulder and walked around him. He felt uncomfortable as she looked him over then stood in front of him and patted his shoulder. "You are not from this world, are you?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he said and she smiled.

"But you do have power," she said and moved closer until the tips of their noses nearly touched. "I have need of power."

"Well, I am afraid I can't help you, Dearie," he said as he moved away and she glared at him.

"But you are willing to help Glinda," she snarled.

"Oh dearie, dearie, dearie dear, you are the jealous type," he said then giggled. "Keep that up and you'll turn green."

"Are you making fun of me?!" she demanded and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wouldn't think it."

"Good," she said then smiled a wicked smile. "How about helping me instead of that weakling Glinda?"

"Well," he said as he walked to her and a thick, white cloth appeared in his right hand. "I might, but first I need to test you."

"Test me?" she asked when he tied the thick, white cloth around her eyes and stepped back. "Why did you do that?"

"Magic isn't what you see…it's what you feel," he said while he watched her reach out with her hands and he moved away from her. He noticed that she was getting angry as she growled and he got out of her way if she got too close. "If you give into your negative emotions, your magic won't work."

"But I can't see!" she growled and he wasn't sure, but her skin seemed to be shimmering in a green hue.

"Calm yourself, Dearie," he said and she reached her hands out for him. "Think of something nice. You must have a memory that makes you happy."

"Yes, I do," she said as she calmed her mind and listened to the room. She could hear the fire crackling and the soft sounds of the flying monkey, but not a sound betrayed where Rumplestiltskin was and she sighed. "What about you? What is your happy memory?"

"I….," he said then thought for a few seconds then sighed. "I was abandoned by my father after my mother was gone and I was raised by these elderly spinsters. When I was sad, they would make me a meat pie for supper and remind me that they loved me."

"Did you believe them?" she asked when she grabbed hold of someone's wrist and Rumplestiltskin removed the thick, white cloth. She blinked her eyes a few times when she looked at him and he had a lost look in his eyes.

"No," he finally said and she let go of his wrist. "That was very good."

"So I passed?"

"That was only part one of the test," he said as he walked to balcony arch and the flying monkey followed him. "I will return for part two in the morning."

"No," she growled and the green tint spread over her neck and cheeks. "You are going nowhere!"

"I'd like to see you stop me," he said as he turned to face her when Zelena flicked her right wrist and his eyes widened. "No, where did you get that?"

In her hand was his dagger and she smiled, walking toward him.

"Do you think Glinda is the only one who can travel between worlds?" she asked as she stood in front of him then showed him the silver slippers on her feet. She held the dagger inches from his face as she smiled and he felt his stomach sinking to his feet. "Do you remember what you were doing when she arrived?"

"I was upstairs. One of the upstairs balcony doors had been…," he said then stopped and she smiled. "The door was broken."

"Yes," she said and stroked his hair.

"But your flying monkeys shouldn't have been able to get into my castle."

"You lowered your protection spells when you allowed Glinda entrance."

"How did you find my dagger?"

"You shouldn't have left it on your bedroom fireplace mantel," she said and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't normally have guests," he said and she laughed.

"Is it true? Whoever has the dagger controls you?" she asked, tapping the blade of the dagger against the tip of his nose.

"Yes," he growled.

"Then I am going to have fun breaking you," she said then waved her hand and Rumplestiltskin vanished in a puff of green smoke.

_Three weeks later_

Pain woke him as Rumplestiltskin moaned and half opened his eyes. Zelena had taken pleasure in beating, torturing and using spells to make him love her, but, when he refused to make love to her…

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Papa, what's wrong?" Bae asked as Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms around his stomach. The memories of what she had done were so intense he felt the pain Zelena inflicted on him tenfold and he wanted so badly to scream.

"Rumple," Belle whispered while rubbing his back and he felt like he was going to be sick. Breathing hard through his nose, he shook his head and looked at them.

"It's nothing," he sighed and Emma frowned.

"Try pulling the other one," she said. "What did she do?"

"I'd rather not say," he whispered as she pressed her lips together then something clicked in her head and her eyes went wide. She nudged Baelfire then whispered in his ear and his eyes widened.

"No," he whispered as he looked at his father and Rumplestiltskin lowered his head. "Oh, Papa, tell me she didn't."

"What?" Belle asked when Emma moved closer and whispered in her ear. Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin then realized why he didn't want to talk about Zelena and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you want to keep going?" Emma asked and he nodded his head.

_OZ_

A cold shiver moved through him as he curled up into a ball on the floor of the iron cage she had placed him in and tears rolled down his cheeks. She had healed his injuries, but kept him in pain so he couldn't concentrate enough to use his magic and he had cried himself to sleep several times.

The cell where she had placed the cage had stone walls, ceiling and floor. A bucket was in the corner of the iron cage for him to pee in and a tattered old blanket was the only thing that kept him warm at night.

She had fed him and given him water to drink, but he slowly lost his appetite and rolled onto his back, looking at the ceiling. He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of someone coming as he rolled onto his left side and looked at the wall. He listened to the bolt on the large, wooden door slide back then the door opened and Zelena and a winged monkey walked toward him.

"Wake up, Darling," she purred as she reached through the bars of the iron cage and stroked his hair. He didn't move while she shook his shoulder and frowned. Opening the iron cage door, she walked to him and looked down at him. "I said wake up!"

He didn't wince when she kicked him in the back then rolled him onto his back and he looked up at her. She held the dagger tightly in her right hand as she knelt down and placed the dagger inches from his face.

"Get up!" she growled and he sighed, standing up. "Good boy."

She led him out of the iron cage then walked around him while she noticed the rips in his shirt and vest and he jumped when she smacked his bottom.

"Watch the hand, Dearie, or you might lose it"," he said and she smacked his face.

"Don't get smart with me."

"Wouldn't think of it," he said with a forced grin.

"Then you will help me conquer OZ."

"No," he said with wide eyes and elongated the "o".

"As long as I have this," she said, waving the dagger inches from his face. "You will do as I say."

"You have no idea what I will do to you once I get my dagger back," he said through his teeth and she saw the anger in his eyes. "I have never, in all my years, met a spoiled, ill-tempered child! No wonder no one wants you!"

"Shut up!"

"You think you can just take what you want and the hell with the rest of us. Well, let me tell you something. You are a third rate amateur compared to most magic welders I know. In fact, the woman I'm teaching now is worth ten of you. I'd pick her over you every time!"

"I said shut up," she growled and he saw the green tint had spread over her face and body. The white crystal had also turned a dark green and he pressed his lips together.

"Well, showing your true colors, eh?" he asked and she frowned. "Green suits you."

She looked at her hands as her skin turned green and he softly giggled.

"What have you done?" she demanded then slapped him hard enough for blood to come out of his nose. Something dark growled inside him when the pain vanished and his brown eyes turned black. Growling, he waved his hand as a force of air slammed into her and she flew across the cell. She landed hard on her bottom when Rumplestiltskin walked to her and wiped the blood away with the back of his left hand. He locked eyes with her, but both of them failed to see that she had dropped the dagger and the winged monkey picked the dagger off the floor. "You will pay for this!"

"I don't think so," he said when he reached up to remove the silver chain when he felt something touch his right hand and looked down, seeing his dagger in his hand. The flying monkey nodded its head as Rumplestiltskin giggled and Zelena gasped.

"How did you…?"

"You were sloppy," he said then looked at the flying monkey. "I guess the curse doesn't work when a primate mind gets hold of my dagger."

"Traitor!" she shouted then waved her hand and the flying monkey screamed, turning into ashes then crumbling to the floor.

"Now, just so you know, you are getting off easy for what you have done," he growled and glared at her. "But, rest assured, if we ever cross paths again, I will kill you!"

Before she could get up, Rumplestiltskin placed the dagger into his belt, reached up, removed the silver chain and the puff of green smoke enveloped him. The last thing he heard before vanishing was her screaming his name.

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Shit," Bae sighed as Rumplestiltskin lowered his head and Belle placed her arm around his shoulders.

"When I returned to my castle, I hid the necklace and swore I would never use the necklace ever again," Rumplestiltskin said softly and Bae nodded his head.

"Until we had to come back here," Emma said.

"Well, it was either give Henry the necklace or having the two of you stay in the other world with him," he said and Bae frowned. "Oh, please, I know you well enough to know you and Emma would have stayed behind."

"He's right," Bae sighed and Rumplestiltskin stood up. Bae followed as they hugged and Rumplestiltskin patted his son on his back. "I'm sorry, Papa."

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, looking at him.

"I felt so angry about you not using the necklace to find me and thinking that I might have a sister and…," Bae said and Rumplestiltskin smiled with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Bae, there is no need to be sorry. I never talk about what happened between me and Cora, but I assure you Zelena isn't your sister. If she was, I would have claimed her the day she was born. Also, if Zelena hadn't gotten hold of my dagger and kept me prisoner, I would have gone home and used the necklace to take me to you. If anyone needs to be sorry, it's me," he said. "Forgive me?"

They hugged again as Emma smiled at Belle and Belle nodded her head.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Rumple is taken and Belle faces Zelena. Zelena is in trouble.**_

Chapter Nineteen

The soft wind blew ripples over the canvas of the tent while Belle snuggled next to Rumplestiltskin and her head rested on his chest.

"I am sorry," he sighed as she looked up at him and placed her hand against his shoulder.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," she said and he carted her hair with his fingers.

"I should have told you about Zelena, but thinking about her and what she did to me made me sick."

"That is understandable. What she put you through..."

"It was one of the reasons I didn't want…Why I couldn't…," he said and she rubbed his arm.

"But you have and will"

"That's because you healed me and make me realize someone can love me."

"It wasn't that hard," she said and gently kissed his fingers.

"I wanted to kill her."

"But you didn't."

"I will if I run into her again."

"Even if I told you not to?" she asked and he sighed.

"Yes."

Through the dim light he watched while she carefully climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach. He closed his eyes while feeling her slide her hands around to the back of his neck and rubbed the tension away. She moved her fingers over his collar bones then under his chin and she leaned forward, kissing his lips. She stroked her fingers behind his ears then moved her fingers through his hair and he made a contented sigh. He slowly slipped into sleep while she looked at him and smiled. Climbing off of him and settling down next to him, she placed her head on the center of his chest, closed her eyes and followed him into sleep.

_Three days later_

"There is it," Snow said as they looked at the castle and Charming smiled. They had made a side trip to Regina's castle, but the castle was blocked by magical shields. No one knew who placed the magical shields and Regina had agreed to come with them to their castle. She stood next to Robin and Roland as she softly smiled and Roland slid his hand into hers. Regina and Robin were starting to feel comfortable around each other and she smiled sweetly down at Roland.

"It's not as pretty as your castle," Roland whispered and Regina lightly laughed.

"No, it's not," she whispered and gave him a wink.

"Welcome home, Emma," Charming said while Emma walked closer and looked at the castle. For twenty-eight years she wanted a home and now, standing before her, was her home. She didn't know what to feel as she looked at the castle when Bae came behind her and slid his arms around her.

"You ok, Swan?" he whispered and she shook her head.

"I should feel something, but I don't. That's my home, but it's not. How can I just feel nothing?" she whispered and he hugged her.

"I guess it's because you were a baby when you left."

"Did you miss your home?"

"Yeah, I did," he sighed, looking at Rumplestiltskin and Belle. "I missed everything about it."

"So I'm just supposed to forget being abandoned and…"

"That's the problem. You weren't abandoned," he said as he turned her to him and locked eyes with her. "You weren't. Do you want to see a truly abandoned child? Look at my father. His father didn't want him. He left him with strangers then went off to become a sadistic bastard. My mother abandoned him for Hook. My papa did his best to raise me and I abandoned him out of anger. I can't imagine what he would be like if Belle ever abandoned him."

"I'd think he'd drop dead."

"He would," he said. "Now you, you weren't abandoned. Your parents wanted you. Papa told me they were heartbroken when they had to place you in that wardrobe and send you to the other world. If it wasn't for Blue, Snow would have gone with you."

"But she didn't. I ended with Pinocchio looking after me and he left," she sighed and he kissed her lips.

"Then I go and leave you and they take Henry from you," he said and she nodded her head. His heart sank as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry,

"Is everything alright?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he walked closer and Bae nodded. Emma smiled sadly at Rumplestiltskin when he gently rubbed her back as she reached over and he moved closer, hugging her and Bae. They touched heads then moved back when a screeching sound filled the air and they looked up.

"What was that?" Emma asked when Rumplestiltskin felt his heart slamming in his chest while several winged monkeys flew at them and Belle ran to him. He held Belle while the others fought the flying monkeys and Regina gasped when one of the flying monkeys headed for Roland.

"No!" she shouted when she waved her hands and the winged monkey screeched then turned into a toy monkey with plush faux grey fur and glass eyes and the toy monkey fell to Roland's feet. She ran to him then picked up the crying little boy and held him in her arms. "Hush now. It's alright."

"Thank you," Robin said when he picked up the toy monkey and smiled. He handed the toy monkey to Roland as his son smiled and kissed Regina's cheek. Regina felt the tears rolling down her cheeks when she hugged Roland and Robin hugged the both of them.

"Is he alright?" Rumplestiltskin asked and Robin nodded his head. Handing Roland to Robin, Regina growled while black light encircled her hands and she looked at the flying monkeys. Rumplestiltskin walked to her when he stood next to her and she sweetly smiled at her former teacher. The flying monkeys screeched at them then dived toward them and Regina blasted the flying monkeys with the black light. Three flying monkeys exploded in puffs of black smoke as two large winged monkeys flew at them and Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened.

"No!" Belle shouted when the large winged monkeys picked Rumplestiltskin and Regina off the ground and flew into the air.

"No, not again," Rumplestiltskin shouted as he lifted his hands and a gold light flared then hit the large winged monkey in the face. Screeching, the large monkey let go of Rumplestiltskin and he fell. The large flying monkey screeched when the large flying monkey dived after him then grabbed onto his shoulders and Rumplestiltskin grunted. The others watched as the large flying monkeys flew away and Emma and Bae held onto Belle.

_Rumplestiltskin's castle_

The large flying monkeys lowered Rumplestiltskin and Regina to the ground as the large front doors opened and the large flying monkeys pushed them. Regina glared at the large flying monkeys when they walked in the main hall and the large front doors slammed shut. Regina looked at Rumplestiltskin as he balled his hands into fists and he had his eyes closed. He was shaking and a low growl rumbled in his throat.

"Well, look who it is," a female voice said when he opened his eyes and saw Zelena standing at the top of the stairs. Her skin was a deep green color and the dark green dress hugged her curves. She walked down the stairs then walked to Rumplestiltskin and smiled. Before he could move, Zelena waved her hand and placed him in an iron barred cage.

"You think this can hold me, Dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked then waved his hand, but nothing happened. "Seven hells, you magic proofed the cage."

"Yes, and it wasn't easy finding spells strong enough to prevent the Dark One from using his magic," she said and he gave her a shocked look. "Oh please, I knew who you were. Now be a good pet and keep quiet or I might have to punish you."

"Leave him alone, Greenie," Regina said as Zelena glared at her and titled his head to one side.

"I'll do what I like, Sister Dear," she said and Regina frowned.

"What are you talking about? I have no sister," Regina said and Zelena laughed.

"Oh," Zelena said with a sad face and placed her hand against her chest. "Didn't Mommy ever tell you about me?"

"I would have remembered her telling me that I have a frog for a sister," Regina said and Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"Quiet!" Zelena said as she reached through the bars then slapped Rumplestiltskin's face and he growled. She walked to Regina when they locked eyes and Regina gave her a blank look.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Regina said as she looked at Rumplestiltskin and saw the anger in his eyes.

"Never mind him," Zelena said then waved her hand and Rumplestiltskin and the iron cage vanished in a puff of green smoke.

"What did you do to him?"

"I just put him somewhere…safe," Zelena said then waved her hand. A piece of paper appeared as she handed the piece of paper to Regina and Regina took the piece of paper, opening it then frowned. "That is her handwriting, isn't it?"

"Yes," Regina said and looked at the letter.

_My Dearest Rumple,_

_Here is my first born child as we agreed upon._

_Her father would never make me a royal so I leave her in your care._

_Cora_

"Do you believe me now?" Zelena asked and Regina crushed the piece of paper in her hand. She knew Cora was a heartless and cold woman, but to just turn her child over to someone made her glad Cora was now rotting at the bottom of the Witching Well.

"Yes," Regina said then sighed. "How did you get here though? I was told you were in OZ."

"Like I told him, I have my ways of traveling between worlds."

"And you're the one who put the blocking spell over my castle?"

"Of course," Zelena said with a grin.

"But that is impossible. Those were blood charms and they can only be broken if you use blood from a member of my…," Regina said then sighed.

"More proof that you and I are related," Zelena said then looked at the large flying monkeys. "Take her to the dungeons."

Watching Regina walk away with the large flying monkeys behind her, Zelena smiled as she folded her arms over her chest and titled her head to one side.

"Now it's time for some fun," she said as she vanished in a puff of green smoke and her laughter echoed through the main hall.

_Snow White and Charming's castle_

Belle sat half listening to the rescue plans as she looked out the window and her stomach was in a giant knot. They had figured the large flying monkeys had taken Rumplestiltskin and Regina to Rumplestiltskin's castle and she thought back to the story he had told her about Zelena getting into his castle.

"The main problem is getting into the castle. He must have charms and spells which will prevent us from getting in," Charming said.

"I didn't have any trouble," Robin said with a small smile and leaned against the back of the chair.

"How did you get in?" Snow asked.

"One of the downstairs windows was unlocked," Robin said. "You know, for such a powerful wizard, he is a bit sloppy."

"_He wouldn't have to have all that protection if any of you treated him like a person and not a monster,"_ Belle thought as she sighed and glared at Robin.

"Do you think you could get in again?" Snow asked then winced. She hadn't been feeling good for the last few weeks and Charming looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he walked to her and knelt next to the high back chair.

"I…uh…Well, I have been feeling a bit ill," she said then lowered her head. "It was like when I was pregnant with Emma."

"You think you're pregnant?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Snow said with a small smile.

"We'll look into that later," Charming said as he stood up then looked at Robin. "Can you get into the castle?"

"Yes," Robin said with a nod of his head. "The question is finding a quick exit if there's trouble."

Bae looked at Belle when he sighed and placed his hand on top of her hand. Wrapping their fingers together, she smiled at him and he nodded his head. The idea of having Robin rescuing his father wasn't sitting well with him either and he looked at Charming with a blank look on his face.

"There is a way to get out of the castle quickly," Bae said. "We can use the necklace my father gave Henry."

"No," Emma said. "If Henry takes the necklace off, he'll disappear."

"I know that," he said then sighed. "That's why he has to come with us."

"No!"

"Look, Swan, it's the only way," he said and she glared at him.

"He's right," Robin said.

"I am not letting my son risk his neck on some stupid rescue mission," she said then got up and stormed out of the room. She stood against the wall when Bae ran out of the room then looked at her and she looked at her feet.

"That's one way to make an exit," he teased while walking closer and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Look at me."

Emma slowly lifted her head when she looked deeply into his sad eyes and he softly smiled at her.

"Look, Emma, do you really think Henry would sit back and let that bitch harm his grandfather let alone Regina? And he isn't going to do this on his own. Robin and I will be with him. I know Belle wants to come with us. How about you? Want to come?"

"Damn straight I am," Emma said and he smiled, nodding his head. Walking down the hallway, he slid his arm around her waist while Emma placed her head against his shoulder and he softly smiled at her.

_Rumplestiltskin's castle_

The screaming echoed through the air while Regina winced as she covered her ears and leaned against the wall.

"_How can he stand it?"_ she thought when the screaming finally stopped and she uncovered her ears. She walked to the large wooden door when she heard a door slam and someone walked down the hallway. She jumped when Zelena appeared behind the small, barred window in the large, wooden door and she smiled at Regina.

"Boo," Zelena said with wide eyes then walked away and her laughter echoed down the hallway.

"If this room wasn't magic proof, I'd boo you," Regina growled as she looked around and sighed. The walls, floor and ceiling was made of dark stone and small windows were high up on the wall to the left. The only furniture in the room was a small cot with a blanket, a straw mattress and a pillow, a small table and a stool. A white wax candle sat in a pewter holder on the table and a bucket sat in the corner. Zelena has cast spells to prevent her from using her magic to escape and Regina growled, balling her hands into fists. She leaned against the door when she thought she heard something and gasped when the door opened. With a soft grunt, she looked up to see Robin holding her and he smiled down at her.

"Hello, My Lady," he said as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's about time," she said as she gently pushed off of him then looked at Bae, Belle, Emma and Henry. "Is this it?"

"Yes," Bae said as he walked closer and Regina frowned.

"How did you get in? She has this place sealed."

"It turns out that the necklace my father gave Henry can also take him where he needs to go."

"And you just remembered that?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Where is my papa?"

"He's down there," Regina said as they headed down the hallway and Bae used the small windows in the doors to look in the cells.

"He's in here," Robin said as he knelt down and picked the lock. Bae checked to see if anyone was coming while Henry stood next to Regina and smiled up at her. Robin opened the door as Bae and Belle slid into the cell and Bae could just see his father lying naked and curled up on the floor of the iron cage in the center of the room and his clothes and boots were sitting on the wooden table

"No," Belle whispered as they walked to the iron cage then knelt down on their knees.

"Papa," Bae whispered while reaching through the bars then stroke his father's head and Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes, looking at them. Bae shuttered at the empty look in his father's eyes and Rumplestiltskin tilted his head side to side.

"You feed the madness and it feeds on you," he repeated three times then giggled and Bae looked at Regina standing in the doorway.

"What did she do to him?" he demanded and Regina sighed.

"I don't know," she said then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "All I heard was screaming."

Robin, Emma and Henry walked by her as Bae got up then looked at the iron lock and Regina walked closer, standing next to him.

"We have to get him out of here," Bae said and Robin knelt on the floor and used lock picks to open the iron lock. Standing up, Robin opened the door and Bae walked in the iron cell, gently lifted Rumplestiltskin off the floor and carried him out of the iron cage. Belle had gotten Rumplestiltskin's clothes and boots while Emma placed the tattered blanket she had found on the wooden table and tucked the tattered blanket around him.

"I don't think so," Zelena said as they looked at her standing in the doorway and Bae glared at her.

"You bitch!" Belle shouted as she ran to Zelena. Zelena didn't have time to cast a spell to escape when Belle slammed into her and they headed for the wall. Grunting, Zelena felt pain roaring up her back from hitting the wall and Belle punched her in the stomach. Gasping for air, Zelena felt her fist hitting her over and over as Belle heard the blood pounding in her ears and all she could see was the dead look in Rumplestiltskin's eyes.

"Belle," Emma shouted as Belle and Zelena fought and Belle punched Zelena in the face, breaking her nose. Zelena had landed a few punches, but the look in Belle's eyes made a cold shiver move through her.

"Why are you so angry?" Zelena asked with a smirk on her face. "Did I hurt your lover? You can have him. He isn't anything, but cowardly monster."

"Oh, she shouldn't have said that," Henry said as Belle's eyes widened and she flung Zelena onto the floor, sat down hard on her stomach and punched her. Zelena tried to break free while Belle slammed Zelena's head onto the floor and Zelena clawed the back of her hands. Belle slapped her as Zelena growled and blood rolled freely down her face.

"Stop, that's enough," Robin said as he grabbed hold of her then lifted her off of Zelena and she slammed her foot down on Zelena's chest. "She's beaten, My Lady. You've won."

Zelena sat panting on the floor as she looked at them and blood rolled out of her nose and from the large gash at the side of her head.

"This isn't over!" she shouted when Regina waved her hand and Zelena fell unconscious to the floor.

"Yes, it is," she growled then looked at Belle. Robin was holding her as Belle glared at Regina and Regina sighed, shaking her head.

"Let's go," Bae said while placing his hand on Henry's shoulder and Regina held onto Bae's waist. Belle and Emma held onto Bae and Henry while Robin held onto Regina and Henry wrapped his fingers around the ruby quartz.

"Take us to Snow White," Henry whispered as the green smoke enveloped them and they vanished in a puff of green smoke.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: In the last chapter, it took a week or so before they rescued Regina and Rumple. During that time, Zelena had spent nearly every waking hour torturing Rumple until his mind shattered. That is why he was insane and out of it.**_

A/N 2: In order to restore Rumple, Bea, Emma, Belle, Snow White and Henry need to go to the one place no one has ever gone before. Inside the mind of Rumplestiltskin.

Chapter Twenty

_Snow White and Charming's castle courtyard_

The green puff of smoke faded while Charming and the others looked at Regina, Belle, Emma, Robin, Henry, Bae and Rumplestiltskin and Snow White's eyes widened.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Zelena tortured him," Bae said while his father moaned and placed his head on Bae's shoulder. "This is one time I wish we were still in Storybrooke. We need Doctor Whale."

"He came from another world," Charming sighed and Snow White gently nudged him, glaring at her husband.

"What happened to Belle?" Snow asked as she looked at Belle and Bell was gently stroking Rumplestiltskin's hair.

"She beat the hell out of Zelena," Bae said and they gave her a shocked look. Regina walked to Belle as she held up her hands in surrender then smiled and waved her hands, healing Belle.

"Thank you," Belle said softly and Regina nodded.

"Let's get inside," Emma said when they heard a loud screeching sound and looked up, seeing several flying monkeys heading toward them. Charming and the guards drew their swords while Robin and his men took up their bows and Charming looked at Snow White.

"Go," he shouted as she, Bae, Rumplestiltskin, Emma, Belle, Henry and Roland ran into the castle and the flying monkeys attacked. The large doors closed behind Snow White, Bae, Belle, Emma, Henry, Rumplestiltskin and Roland while the others fought with the winged monkeys and the sound of battle echoed in the hallway.

The door to the bed chamber Snow White and Charming had given Belle opened while Bae led the way and Henry closed the door. Belle had Bae take Rumplestiltskin behind the dressing screen so she could dress Rumplestiltskin in a white flannel nightshirt and Bae carried his father to the bed. Bae slid Rumplestiltskin onto the mattress after Snow White moved the bedding back and Rumplestiltskin moaned. Belle covered her fiancé with the bedding then sat on the bed and stroked his hair.

"Is Mister Rumple ok?" Roland said while climbing onto the bed and Belle looked at him.

"We don't know," she said when Roland placed the toy monkey on Rumplestiltskin's chest and she smiled. She tucked the toy monkey under Rumplestiltskin's right arm when his eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. "Hello."

"I know you," Rumplestiltskin said with a sing song tone to his voice then giggled.

"I'm glad. Who are you?" she asked and he frowned, pressing his lips together.

"I…uh…I don't know," he said.

"You're Rumplestiltskin," Henry said as he sat on the bed next to Roland and Rumplestiltskin blinked his eyes a few times.

"Rumple Bumple…isn't here. Rumple Bumple…gone, my dear," he said then saw the look in Belle's eyes. "Oh, don't cry. It hurts."

"Papa," Bae said as he sat next to him and Rumplestiltskin titled his head to one side.

"Bae? No, no, no…he went away."

"No, I'm right here," he said and took Rumplestiltskin's left hand. "See?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled when he noticed the toy monkey and his eyes widened and a look of fear appeared on his face. They jumped when he started screaming and turned on his left side, curling himself up into a tight ball.

"It's alright." Belle said when she took the toy monkey and placed the toy monkey on the floor. Rumplestiltskin rolled onto his back when he noticed Roland's lower lip quivering and Rumplestiltskin gave him a concerned look. Holding his arms out, he watched while Roland snuggled next to him and he wrapped his arms around Roland. Smiling, Roland placed his head on Rumplestiltskin's chest and heard Rumplestiltskin's heart thumping quickly in his ear.

"No need for tears. The sweet lady took away my fears," he said and Roland giggled from hearing his voice growling in his ear.

"Not to sound insensitive," Emma said while she and Snow White stood at the foot of the bed and Emma pressed her lips together. "But we need him to get his act together so we can get rid of Zelena."

"How do we do that?" Henry asked while Rumplestiltskin looked at him and giggled.

"The boy who will undo has the knack to bring Rumple Bumple back," he said, pointing with his fingers while moving his hands back and forth

"What does that mean?" Snow asked.

"Who is the boy who will undo?" Belle asked.

"He means me," Henry said. "While we were in Neverland, he told me about this prophecy about a boy who will undo him."

"How will this boy undo him?" Bae asked.

"I think he meant the boy will kill him."

"And that boy is you?" Emma asked, scrunching up her nose.

"All the voices in my head… will be quiet when I'm…dead," Rumplestiltskin said suddenly as he moved his index fingers back and forth.

"Don't say things like that," Belle said.

Yeah, I don't want you to die," Henry sighed while Rumplestiltskin titled his head to one side.

"Dead…dead…so much better…dead," he said and Roland pouted.

"No," Roland said then buried his face into Rumplestiltskin's chest as he hushed Roland and gently rubbed his back.

"There has to be something we can do," Belle said.

"Sleep," Rumplestiltskin said while wiggling his finger side to side and, one by one, Bae, Henry, Belle, Emma and Snow White slid onto the floor or the bed, closing their eyes. Roland placed his thumb in his mouth as he closed his eyes while listening to the gently beating of Rumplestiltskin's heart and darkness entered their minds.

_The barren landscape of Rumplestiltskin's mind_

"What the hell?" Bae asked after he had opened his eyes and looked around. He stood up when he looked at the barren landscape and the dead grass was scattered in all directions. He saw a few dead trees and the ice cold wind blew through his hair, making him shiver. He started walking while the dry ground crunched under his feet and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Looking up, he saw the red sky filled with black clouds and white lightning flared behind the clouds. Large cracks made zig-zig patterns over the ground as he kept walking and shivered.

"Damn, Papa, if this is what it's like inside your head, I'm amazed you didn't go insane long ago," he muttered while he walked by some large rocks and thunder roared in the red sky. The ice cold wind lashed at him as he kept walking when he suddenly heard a child screaming and started running. He jumped over some rocks and ran by dead trees when he stopped and his eyes went wide. Hanging from the iron chain connected to a large branch of a dead tree was a wooden cage and he could just see a small figure inside the wooden cage.

"Help," the small figure shouted as Bae moved closer and the wooden cage swayed in the ice cold wind. The small figure was on his knees and covered his small head with his arms and balled his fingers in his hair. The thunder roared while the small figure screamed and Bae looked at the iron chain then looked at the dead tree. The iron chain was wrapped around the base of the dead tree and Bae walked to the dead tree. He knelt down when he noticed the iron lock connected to the iron chain and sighed for not having his lock picking tools with him. Standing up, he looked up at the dead tree then started climbing the dead tree.

"Can you hear me?" he shouted over the ice cold wind and the small figure lifted his head.

"Yes," he said.

"Don't move," Bae said as he got to the thick branch where the wooden cage was hanging and crawled along the branch. The wooden cage swayed as the small figure whimpered and Bae looked down at the wooden cage and the iron chain. Both looked strong enough to hold him as Bae hopped down onto the wooden cage and looked around. Finding the small hatch, he pulled on the latch then the latch moved back and he opened the small hatch. Looking up at him was a five year old boy with shaggy brown hair and sad chocolate brown eyes and he was wearing a tan tunic and trousers and he was barefoot. Bae's heart sank when he looked into the sad eyes and sighed, sitting back on his legs.

"_Hello, Papa," _he thought while Little Rumple looked up at him and blinked his eyes.

"Get me out," Little Rumple shouted while reaching his arms out and Bae noticed that he could lean in to reach him. Carefully, Bae leaned into the wooden cage then lifted Little Rumple up and pulled him out of the wooden cage. He smiled when Little Rumple wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him and Bae gently rubbed his father's back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Who put you up there?" Bae asked.

"My papa," Little Rumple said then sniffed and started sobbing. Carefully standing up, Bae held onto him as he looked down then looked at the branch and gently rocked Little Rumple.

"Do you think you can climb up there?" he asked and Little Rumple wiped the tears out of his eyes, looking at the branch.

"Yes," Little Rumple said as Bae held him up and Little Rumple climbed up onto the branch. Bae followed as they moved along the branch and Bae helped him climb down the dead tree. Bae picked Little Rumple up as he placed his head on Bae's shoulder and Bae gently rocked him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Baelfire or Bae."

"My name is Rumplestiltskin or Rumple."

"Pleased to meet you," Bae said and Little Rumple smiled. "Why did your papa put you up there?"

"To get rid of him," a familiar voice said as Bae turned around and looked at his grandfather. "Mind putting him back?"

"Yes, I mind," Bae said and Little Rumple turned his face away. "What sort of sicko puts his kid in a cage and hang the cage from a tree?"

"I should have drowned him the day he was born," Malcolm growled.

"He's your son!"

"I never wanted him. She did. All she talked about was making a family. I had enough trouble keeping her fed. Then she goes and dies on me, leaving me with him."

"Did you promise to take care of him?" Bae asked and Malcolm frowned. For a split second, he thought his grandfather looked guilty then his face changed and Malcolm sighed.

"Yeah, I did."

"Then you broke that promise just like you broke your promise with him."

"So what, I break promises all the time."

"What about deals? Did you ever make a deal with him?" Bae asked and Malcolm frowned.

"Yeah, I did, but I never meant to keep it."

"My papa and I made deals all the time and he taught me deals should never be broken."

"Your papa was a fool."

"No, I was," Bae sighed and looked at Little Rumple. "I always believed he broke our deal on purpose, but I later learned why he broke it. The one thing he never did was he never stopped loving me."

"Well, isn't that sweet," Malcolm said then looked at Little Rumple. "Too bad I never loved him."

"Make him go away," Little Rumple whispered and Bae stroked the back of his head.

"I can't," Bae said then remembered what his father did in Neverland. "But I think you can."

"No, I can't."

"You only think you can't. That's why he's still here. He's all the bad things that happened when you were a…uh…he's all the bad things. Just stop believing in him and he'll go away."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he doesn't matter," Neal said, glaring at Malcolm. "He doesn't want you so you shouldn't want him."

"But who would want me?" Little Rumple asked and Bae smiled.

"I want you. I may not have thought so once upon a time, but I do," Bae said as Little Rumple looked at Malcolm and pressed his lips together. "Do you believe in him?"

"No," Little Rumple said. "I don't believe in him…not anymore."

"You'll never be free of….," Malcolm said then noticed he was fading away and his eyes widened. "No!"

They watched as Malcolm faded away when Little Rumple smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Bae's neck, hugging him.

"I did it!"

"Yes, you did," Bae said with a wide grin then looked around, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't see my friends."

"Then let's go find them!" he said with a grin while waving his arms in the air and Bae smiled, nodding his head. Looking around, he started walking while Little Rumple laid his head on Bae's shoulder and Bae gently rubbed his back.

"What?" Belle asked after she had opened her eyes and looked around. She stood up when she looked at the barren landscape and the dead grass was scattered in all directions. She saw a few dead trees and the ice cold wind blew through her hair, making her shiver. She started walking while the dry ground crunched under her feet and she wrapped her arms around her chest. Looking up, she saw the dark sky filled with black clouds and red lightning flared behind the clouds. Large cracks made zig-zig patterns over the ground as she kept walking and shivered. She kept walking as she walked by dead trees and large cracks in the ground and wondered where Rumplestiltskin and the others were.

"You worthless coward!" a voice shouted as Belle looked around then saw a small stone house with a thatch roof. She half ran to the house when she looked in the open window and her eyes widened.

"Milah, please, let me explain," Rumple begged while sitting on the floor. He was wearing a tan tunic, a tan leather belt, tan trousers and tan leather boots and a wooden staff sat on the floor next to him. He looked sad and his long, shaggy hair was hanging in his face.

"What is there to explain? You crippled yourself instead of dying in battle!" Milah shouted, waving her arms in the air.

"I'm…"

"Why…didn't…you…die?!" she shouted as she hit him and he covered his head with his arms. She kept hitting him as he tried to get away from her and she growled, hitting him harder.

"Leave him alone!" Belle shouted after she had slammed opened the door and glared at Milah.

"Get out!" Milah shouted then noticed Rumple looking at her and smacked his head. "Stop looking at her!"

"I said leave him alone!"

"Why do you care?"

"Why don't you? He's your husband! Don't you love him?" Belle demanded and Milah laughed.

"How could anyone love a worthless coward like him?"

"Your son loves him!" Belle shouted and Milah growled, glaring at Rumple.

"I should have killed our son the moment he was born. It would be better than living with the shame of having him for a father!"

"You don't believe that."

"Yes, I do! Because of him…," she shouted while pointing at Rumple. "…I have nothing! If he was any sort of man, he would have died and I would be free! Now I am stuck with him and the shame of being the wife of a coward!"

"Milah…," Rumple sighed and Belle knelt down next to him.

"Don't listen to her," Belle said while brushing the hair out of his eyes and he gave her a sad look.

"I think I'm going to be ill," Milah said, rolling her eyes.

"Then why don't you leave?" Belle asked as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Go be with your pirate lover."

"How did… how did you know about him?" she asked with a stunned look on her face.

"I know all about you. So why don't you just leave?" Belle growled, pointing to the door.

"You didn't answer me. Why do you care?"

"I care because I know he did what he did because of one thing. His love for you and his unborn son was stronger than his need to fight. Do you know how much courage it took for him to pick up that hammer and smash his leg? If he was a real coward, he would have just run off and never came home! He crippled himself for you!"

"Are you saying you would stay with him even if it meant being a crippled coward's wife?"

"Yes."

"Fine, take him then! I'm done!"

Belle watched Milah storm to the door and leave then Belle knelt on the floor next to Rumple and he gave her a sad look. Sighing, he watched Belle pull him to her and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's going to be alright," she said as he looked at her and shook his head.

"No, she's right. Who would ever love me?" he sighed and she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I do," she said and he frowned, tilting his head to one side.

"You do?" he asked with a small squeak to his voice.

"Yes," she said then moved closer and gently kissed his lips. He sighed through his nose as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her head in his hands. Moving back, he looked deeply into her eyes when he smiled and she wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Can you stand up?"

"I think so," he said as she helped him stand up and handed him the wooden stick. They left the house as he held onto her and she smiled at him.

"Belle?" a voice called out when she saw Bae coming closer and Rumple tilted his head to one side.

"Who is that?" he asked as Bae stopped in front of them and Belle wondered who the little boy in Bae's arms was.

"This is my friend…Neal," she said, not wanting to use Bae's real name. "Neal, this is Rumple."

"Pleased to meet you," Bae said as they shook hands and Rumple looked at Little Rumple. "This is…Rumple."

"Hello," Little Rumple said shyly, waving at them.

"Where did you find him?" Belle asked.

"He was locked in a cage somewhere over there," Bae said, pointing at the hill he had come down.

"That is where…he lives," Rumple sighed and Belle frowned, looking at Bae.

"_Pan,"_ Bae mouthed and Belle nodded her head.

"Have you seen the others?" Belle asked.

"No," Bae said, shaking his head.

"Then let's get going," Belle said then looked at Rumple. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Yes," Rumple said as she placed her arm around his waist and they headed across the wasteland while the stone house vanished in a swirling gust of dust.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

"Where am I?" Snow White asked after she had opened her eyes and looked around. She stood up when she looked at the barren landscape and the dead grass was scattered in all directions. She saw a few dead trees and the ice cold wind blew through her hair, making her shiver. She started walking while the dry ground crunched under her feet and she wrapped her arms around her chest. Looking up, she saw the dark sky filled with black clouds and red lightning flared behind the clouds. Large cracks made zig-zig patterns over the ground as she kept walking and shivered. She kept walking as she walked by dead trees and large cracks in the ground and wondered where Rumplestiltskin and the others were. Suddenly she was in a lush forest as the dim sunlight sparkled through the leaves and the leaf litter crunched under her feet. "It can't be."

She kept walking when she heard a familiar giggle and walked faster.

"Will you stop that?" a familiar voice asked as Snow White hid behind the tree then peeked out to see who was talking.

"I just find it funny that you thought you were better than me when it comes to magic," Rumplestiltskin said, waving his right hand up and grinned. He was wearing a copper color silk shirt, a brown leather vest, brown leather trousers and brown leather boots that laced up the front. Standing next to him was Cora and she was dressed in a dark blue, long sleeve gown, black heels and a gold chain with a dark blue gem pendant was around her neck.

"I am," Cora said.

"No, you're not," he said, glaring at her.

"Wait," she said while looking around then waved her hand and the tree Snow White was standing behind vanished. "Well, it appears we're being spy on."

Rumplestiltskin walked to Snow White when he fold his arms over his chest and titled his head to one side. Snow White noticed how thick the golden scales were and how more lizard-like his eyes looked and she pressed her lips together.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Snow White," Snow said and he noticed the look in her eyes.

"Do I frighten you, Dearie?" he asked.

"No," she said then looked at Cora. "She does."

"Why?" he asked, looking at Cora.

"You have no idea how dangerous she is."

"Enlighten me," he said, making a small bow.

"You are right when you said she lies. She uses lies to get her way and will manipulate anyone into doing whatever she wants. If that doesn't work then she tortures them with magic," Snow White said and Cora growled.

"How dare you," she shouted then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "She's lying. I would never use magic in that way."

"Tell that to Regina!" Snow challenged.

"Leave my daughter out of this!"

"Which one?!" she growled.

"I only have one daughter!"

"Then Zelena lied when she said you were her mother," Snow said and Cora's face went pure white.

"I don't…."

"Stop," Snow sighed. "Just stop the lies."

"Who is this Zelena?" Rumplestiltskin asked, looking from one to the other.

"She is the daughter she had before Regina. She left Zelena out in the elements then went and married Regina's father."

"Is this true?" he asked and Cora glared at Snow White then sighed.

"Yes," Cora said.

"Is she mine?" he asked and Snow White saw the look on his face.

"Does it matter?" Cora asked and red light flashed in his eyes.

"Tell me!" he demanded while walking closer then stopped when Snow White came between them. "Get out of my way."

"Look, I know you deserve an answer, but she isn't going to tell you," Snow said and he sighed, knowing she was right. "Let me ask you something. Say your son…"

"His name is Baelfire."

"Say Baelfire came to you and said he had saved the only child of…."

Snow White knew she had to change the story slightly as she sighed and half closed her eyes.

"The child belongs to the Queen. She is grateful and offers to marry him."

"That sounds lovely," he said, but she shook her head.

"What if he was in love with one of your maids? They had been secretly seeing each other and he confides in the Queen's child that he loves the maid and they were running off to get married."

"Are you saying she is his true love?"

"Yes. Now, say you see the child and you have a feeling she knows something. Something the child promised not to tell. Would you manipulate the child to learn the secret?"

"I might."

"What would you do when you go to stop them? Baelfire begs you to let them go because the maid is his true love and he is hers. Would you kill the maid?"

"Would I kill my son's true love so he'd marry the Queen?"

"Yes."

"No," he said, scrunching up his nose.

"Then you would let them go even though the Queen would be furious?"

"Of course I would," he said. "True love is more important."

"Even more important than power?" she asked and he frowned.

"Well, not my power," he said then giggled.

"Ask her about Regina and Daniel."

"Who is Daniel?"

"He was Regina's true love," she said then glared at Cora. "He was also the stable boy. She didn't want Regina to have anything to do with him. Regina had saved my life and my father asked her to marry him. I had found out about her and Daniel and promised not to tell, but Cora manipulated me into telling her about them. Afterwards, she went and killed Daniel so Regina would marry my father."

"She really did that?" he asked and placed a hand on Snow White's shoulder.

"Yes," she said. She knew Rumplestiltskin had found out why Regina was so bent on destroying her, but this Rumplestiltskin was before she was even born and he glared at Cora.

"I do not tolerate anyone who harms a child," he said and Cora sneered at him. "In fact, it makes me rather…grumpy."

"What are you going to do about it?" Cora asked with a cold tone to her voice.

"This," Rumplestiltskin said then waved his hand and Cora vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Giggling, he looked at Snow White and titled his head to one side. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know where my friends are," she sighed and he tapped his finger against his lips while looking around.

"Is that them?" he asked, pointing to Bae, Belle, Little Rumple and Rumple coming closer and Snow White smiled.

"Yes," she said as the other stopped near her and Little Rumple held tightly onto Bae's hand

"It's alright," Bae said, looked down at Little Rumple. "He won't hurt you."

"He's right, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said, holding his hand out and Little Rumple rubbed his fingers over the gold scales then grinned. Snow White looked at Rumple as he softly smiled at her and held onto the wooden staff.

"Have you seen Emma or Henry?" Belle asked.

"No," Snow said with a shake of her head.

"Then let's go look for them," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Which way should we go?" Rumple asked.

"We've been heading north so I think we should keep going," Bae said while Rumplestiltskin held his hand out to Snow White and she took his hand, wrapping their fingers together. They moved by the trees as he swung her hand back and forth and Snow White smiled.

"Great," Emma sighed after she had opened her eyes and looked around. She stood up when she looked at the barren landscape and the dead grass was scattered in all directions. She saw a few dead trees and the ice cold wind blew through her hair, making her shiver. She started walking while the dry ground crunched under her feet and she wrapped her arms around her chest. Looking up, she saw the dark sky filled with black clouds and red lightning flared behind the clouds. Large cracks made zig-zig patterns over the ground as she kept walking and shivered. "Rumplestiltskin, can you hear me?!"

Her voice echoed around her as Emma sighed then stopped and leaned against a rock. She looked at the dark sky when she growled and balled her hands into fists.

"Where are you?" she shouted and the thunder roared around her.

"Are you looking for me, Dearie?" a familiar voice asked as she walked around the rock and saw Rumplestiltskin sitting on a flat top rock. He was wearing a black shirt with shiny black scales and frayed cuffs and the shirt was open at the top. Rumplestiltskin was also wearing a silver/gray scaled vest that was closed by griffon head or eagle head claps. The black leather coat had large cuffs with large silver buttons and the high collar draped over his shoulders and down the front of the coat in a large crocodile scale pattern. Black leather gloves covered his hands and the last thing he wore was a black leather pirate boots and the black leather pirate boots came up to the top of his knees. The golden scales sparkled while he tilted his head to one side and she saw the sadness in his lizard eyes. Walking closer, she sat next to him then placed her hand on top of his left hand and he wrapped their fingers together. A few feet in front of them a mangled body was lying on the ground and Emma looked at the green skin and strawberry blonde hair.

"Is that…Zelena?" she asked with concern in her voice and he pressed his lips together, looking up at the dark sky.

"Yes, I had fun doing that."

"You should have seen what Belle did to her."

"What did she do?" he asked with a shocked looked on his face.

"She beat the crap out of her," she said and he giggled.

"Good for her. Well, it's not a good thing. Wish I had seen it," he said then looked at her. "Are you alright, Dearie?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not. I feel like my world has been torn apart and put back together wrong. One minute I'm living a perfectly normal life then I find out that I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I go from living in a small apartment in Boston to sharing an apartment with a woman who is my mother, but is young enough to be my sister to living in the Enchanted Forest. I find out I can do magic and am inside the head of a very powerful wizard."

"I'm more than a wizard, Dearie. I am the Dark One," he said, waving his hands up.

"No, you're Rumplestiltskin."

"What's the difference?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is you're not as dark as I was told."

"I'm darker….much darker," he whispered and she gave him a puzzled look. "Though, to be honest, I am tired of being everyone's scapegoat. My father used me as a scapegoat when things didn't go right. My wife used me as a scapegoat as an excuse for leaving. The Blue Fairy made me a scapegoat for why Bae left. The list goes on and on. The only one who never made me a scapegoat was Belle and it is only a matter of time before she does."

"You don't really believe that."

"Yes, I do," he sighed and lowered his head. Lifting his chin up, she looked into his eyes and slightly smiled. "It's alright. I'm used to being alone."

"So am I. The thing you have to remember is you're not alone."

"Neither are you."

"I know, but I'm not sure if I belong here. All this magic stuff is too much. I just want to go home."

"This is your home."

"No, it's not. Home is where there's running water, electricity, cars, smart phones, pizza…"

"I understand," he said then giggled. "I miss all those things, too. Do you want to know what I miss most?"

"What?"

"I miss my pawnshop," he said, closing his eyes. "I really didn't need it, but it was mine. I also miss my car. I miss…"

"You miss your home," she said and he nodded his head.

"Another reason for them to despise me," he sighed. "It was my fault that we had to come here and Regina lost Henry."

"You didn't do anything. Tinker Bell was going to kill us."

"Yes, but I was the one who kept the curse in my shop."

"You didn't know she was going to use it."

"She wouldn't have if I hadn't gotten rid of Pan."

"He was going to kill Henry."

"I wanted to kill Henry."

"You didn't."

"Now there's Zelena. She has this sick obsession with me and wants to kill Regina. Maybe it would have been better if I just give in and let Zelana…"

"No, it wouldn't. What about Belle? Don't you love her anymore?"

"Of course I do!" he said with a shocked look on his face then sighed. "I'm just tired."

Emma placed her arm around his shoulders as he leaned into her and she gently rubbed his back

"Emma?" Bae shouted as she let go of Rumplestiltskin and stood up. She watched Bae, Little Rumple, Belle, Rumple, Snow White and Rumplestiltskin coming closer then stopped in front of her and they looked at the other Rumplestiltskin. Belle smiled as he stood up then ran to her and swept her into his arms, hugging her.

"Hello," Belle said and he put her down onto her feet.

"Wait, when did this happen?" the other Rumplestiltskin asked, pointing to Belle and Rumplestiltskin.

"It's a long story," Rumplestiltskin said then moved behind Belle, slid his arms around her and pulled her against him. "Let's just say you find your true love."

"Finally," Rumple sighed and smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, Dearie, mind telling us who are you?" the other Rumplestiltskin asked, looking at Emma.

"I'm Emma," Emma said then frowned and looked at Bae. "Who are they?"

"From what I can figure out, this is my father's childhood," he said as he looked at Little Rumple and Rumple frowned.

"Your father…?" he asked then looked shocked. "You're Bae?"

"Yes," Bae sighed and Rumple looked at Belle.

"You said he was called "Neal"."

"It is, but I didn't want to confuse you," Belle said.

"You…you lied to me," he said as she let go of Rumplestiltskin and walked to Rumple.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't lie when I said I love you," she said and hugged him. He held her then placed his head on her shoulder and she gently rubbed his back. "Forgive me?"

"Yes," he said with a small smile and she moved back as he looked at Bae. "Who am I?"

"You are my father's past," Bae said.

"Which means one of us is the monster and the other is the beast," Rumplestiltskin said, pointing from himself to the other Rumplestiltskin.

"It depends on a person's point of view," Snow said and they gave her a confused look. "I never thought either of you were a monster or a beast."

"I never did either," Bae said.

"Well, I thought you were a little creepy," Emma teased and Rumplestiltskin giggled, rolling his eyes.

"Have you seen Henry?" Snow asked, looking around.

"No," Emma said, shaking her head.

"Who is this Henry?" the other Rumplestiltskin asked.

"He's our son," Bae said and Emma nodded her head.

"I'm…a grandfather?!" the other Rumplestiltskin gasped and placed a hand on his chest then giggled.

"Anyway, he's got to be around here somewhere," Emma said.

"Well, seeing we've been traveling this way….," Bae said as he pointed north and Rumplestiltskin frowned while walking to Belle and took her hand.

"If Henry is in that direction then we better hurry," he said.

"What's in that direction?" Snow asked.

"The Dark One," he whispered as he looked at Rumple then at Bae and sighed, knowing that Rumple couldn't walk fast enough to keep up with them. "Bae, do you think you can carry…me?"

"Sure, Papa," Bae said when he walked to Belle then looked to Rumple.

"Are you sure?" Rumple asked, looking down.

"You don't look that heavy," Bae said then knelt down so Rumple could climb onto his back and Rumple placed his arms around Bae's neck after handing Emma his wooden staff. Careful of Rumple's leg, Bae stood up and Rumple softly smiled

"Let's go," Emma said as she started walking and Rumplestiltskin and Belle took the rear. Smiling, he knelt down when Little Rumple jumped onto his back and Rumplestiltskin stood up. He smiled at Belle while Little Rumple giggled then gently wrapped his arms around Rumplestiltskin's shoulders and the thunder rumbled in the dark sky.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Henry meets the Dark One, but where is Gold?**_

Chapter Twenty-two

"Where am I?" Henry asked after he had opened his eyes and looked around. He stood up when he looked at the barren landscape and the dead grass was scattered in all directions. He saw a few dead trees and the ice cold wind blew through his hair, making him shiver. He started walking while the dry ground crunched under his feet and he wrapped his arms around his chest. Looking up, he saw the dark sky filled with black clouds and red lightning flared behind the clouds. Large cracks made zig-zig patterns over the ground as he kept walking and shivered. He kept walking as he walked by dead trees and large cracks in the ground and wondered where Rumplestiltskin and the others were. The lightning flashed in the sky while the thunder roared and the ice cold wind nearly knocked him down. He kept walking when he came to the entrance of a large cave and walked inside. The ice cold wind howled behind him as he walked deeper into the cave and wished he had brought a flashlight. "Hello?"

The shadows enveloped him as Henry placed his hand on the stone and carefully walked onward and the silence was nearly deafening. He kept walking when he saw a small dot of blue light then walked faster and the blue light grew brighter. He ran when he came into a large cavern and his eyes went wide.

"Wow," he said. The cavern stretched on for miles all around him as the water dripped from the ceiling to the large puddles scattered around the cavern floor and the blue light sparkled on glowing pools surrounded by rocks. Stone steps lead up to a large platform and Henry slowly walked to the stone steps, looking up at the platform. He carefully walked up the stone steps when he came to the top of the platform and saw a large circle etched into the stone. He slowly walked closer when a blue light spread around the large circle and the center of the large circle opened. "That's not good."

He stood still while black ooze spread out from the center of the large circle then moved upward and he watched the black ooze form into the shape of a man. He watched as the ooze took on the features of Rumplestiltskin and he was dressed in a black shirt, black waistcoat, black belt, black trousers and black boots. His skin and hair had a blue tint and he looked defeated. He opened his eyes when Henry noticed the eyes were glowing in a red light and he back up toward the edge of the platform.

"Hello, Henry," the figure said and Henry's eyes went wide while his mouth fell open.

"Who are you?" Henry asked.

"Who do you think I am?"

"You look like my grandfather."

"Well, I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

"I am the Dark One," he said with a small bow and Henry walked closer.

"Then you are my grandfather. He's the Dark One."

"Let me ask you this. Do you think the Dark One is a title someone gets when they take on the curse?"

"I guess."

"Well, you're wrong," he said, pointing at Henry. "When the dark gods make the curse, they created a…keeper of sorts. I mean someone had to control all that dark magic. That's what I am. I am the keeper as well as the consciousness that leads whoever takes on the curse to become, well, me."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," the Dark One said with a smug look on his face then sighed, looking down and blinked his eyes a few times. "The thing is…when your grandfather took the curse, it was different. True, you have to be extremely desperate to take on the curse, and he was, but his reasons for taking the curse wasn't for greed, power or revenge. He wanted the curse to prevent his son was going to war and to save the children who had been sent into battle. I never saw such a pure soul. When he had completed his task, he settled into having the curse and tried to make things easier for himself and his son."

"That sounds like him."

"I do admit being without a master was fun and tried to get him to change. What I didn't expect was how hard it would be. After a while, I just let him use the magic when he wanted to and gave him little ideas on how to use it every now and then."

"Maybe you're the one who changed," Henry said and the Dark One pressed his lips together. "You learned how to love and how to care. I bet the ones who took the curse before him didn't."

"No, they didn't," the Dark One sighed. "To them, I was just a tool."

"Which is why you fought so hard to resist Zelena while she had the dagger," Henry said and the Dark One growled. Baelfire had told him about what had happened the first time his grandfather met Zelena and the Dark One balled his hands into fists.

"Yes," he said. "After three hundred years of freedom, I swore I would never be a tool again."

"Then wake up and do something about it," Henry said and the Dark One giggled.

"You still don't get it. Only your grandfather can do that."

"Is he here?" Henry asked, looking around.

"No, you see, this is the deepest part of his mind. He never comes here."

"How did I get here?"

"Well, he may not have meant to do it, but he has bonded with all of you. All I had to do was pull on that bond and here you are," the Dark One said then giggled.

"Where are my dad and mom and the others?" Henry sighed and the Dark One closed his eyes. Henry looked at him when the Dark One smiled and opened his eyes.

"I'll show you," he said as the black smoke enveloped them then they vanished.

Bae didn't know how long they had been walking. He had to put Rumple down a few times because his arms and back were hurting and he was impressed on how well Rumple kept up with them. He gently nudged Bae a few times with a shy smile on his face and Bae simply smiled back, shaking his head.

"Are you sure Henry is in this direction?" Emma asked and Rumplestiltskin looked toward the large, black mountains rising over the horizon.

"Yes," he said while lowering Little Rumple to the ground and Little Rumple took hold of his left hand. Emma was surprised how protective he was with his younger self, but, knowing what he had gone through, she understood.

"What is that?" Rumple asked when a large puff of black smoke appeared and they stopped, looking at the black puff of smoke. Emma wished she had her gun as the black puff of smoke faded and they looked at the Dark One and Henry.

"Henry!" Emma said as he ran to her and they hugged. The Dark One watched them with a sad look in his eyes and folded his hands in front of him.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Snow asked as she walked closer and he gave her a soft smile.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"He's the Dark One," Henry said and Emma gently placed her son behind her.

"Stay back," she growled and the Dark One sighed then rolled his eyes.

"Is he supposed to be me?" Rumple asked, looking at Bae.

"Yes," Bae said.

"No," the Dark One said.

"Which is it?"

"He isn't him," Henry said. "He's, well, the Dark One."

"But Rumplestiltskin is the Dark One," Snow said.

"That is what people believe, Dearie," the Dark One said. "Actually, I am my own person. You see, he inherited me along with the dagger."

"Well, now that we're all here, let's put you back together," Emma said and the Dark One giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Do not take my laughter to heart. You can't finish this particular puzzle because you are missing a part," he said, moving his hands around in a circular pattern then held up his index fingers.

"What does that mean?" Bae asked.

"We have all the parts," Emma said.

"Are you sure you have the right amount? Maybe you should take a head count," the Dark One said.

"Ok," Henry said. "We have his childhood, his past, the beast, the monster and you."

"Wait," Belle said as she looked at Rumplestiltskin and he smiled at her. "Where is the man?"

"Where is the man?" Emma asked then her eyes widened. "You're talking about Gold."

"Now you know what must be found," the Dark One said with a grin. "To find him, all you have to do is look at the ground."

"What does that…?" Emma asked when the ground opened beneath their feet and they fell into darkness.

The black portal opened as they floated over a pink and red landscape and Emma glared at the Dark One. The Dark One giggled while he waved his hand as they were lowered to the ground and Rumplestiltskin glared at him. Shrugging, the Dark One gave him a wink and placed his hands behind his back.

"Where are we?" Snow asked, looking around.

"Anyone notice that the ground is moving?" Bae asked and Rumple limped toward a large, pink and red column. He noticed the blue lines etched in the column as he placed his hand against the column and the ground shook. He quickly moved his hand back as the shaking slowed down and Bae glared at him. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," Rumple sighed and Belle walked to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. We just have to be…," she said when she noticed what looked like an arched white line and frowned. She then looked at the column when she placed her hand on the column and the ground shook hard enough to knock everyone onto their bottoms.

"Belle," Emma said as they got up and Bae helped Rumple to his feet, handing him the wooden staff. "Why did you do that?"

"'It always does that when you're around,'," she whispered then smiled. "I know where we are."

"Where are we?" Henry asked.

"We're in his heart," Belle said then looked at the white line. "That's the scar from Hook's hook."

"How would you know?" Emma asked.

"She's seen my heart," Rumplestiltskin said while walking to Belle and placed his arms around her waist.

"Then we really do need to be careful," Bae said as he looked at the red and blue lines and the pink and red columns. He also noticed some black spots as he sighed and Emma looked at the Dark One.

"Ok, where is Gold?" she asked and he giggled.

"Through the door…step inside…if pure of heart then she won't…hide," the Dark One said then vanished in a puff of black smoke and they looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What does that mean?" Snow asked.

"I think he meant that," Bae said as he looked at the wooden door with a frosted glass pane and GOLD'S PAWNSHOP was written in gold lettering on the glass.

"_He did say he missed his pawnshop," _Emma thought.

"Come on," she said as they carefully headed for the door and she placed her hand on the door handle. She opened the door, but only saw nothing on the other side of the doorway and frowned. "There's nothing here."

"Yes, there is," Rumple said as he limped closer and tilted his head to one side.

"I see it, too," Henry said.

"I see it," Snow said.

"Me, too," Little Rumple said.

"I see it," Belle said.

"Well, he did say pure of heart," Rumplestiltskin said. They watched as Henry, Belle, Snow, who was holding onto Little Rumple, and Rumple head through the doorway and the door closed behind them.

"What is this place?" Rumple asked, looking around.

"This is a pawnshop. It's where people bring things to sell for money with hope of getting it back someday," Belle said.

"Mister Gold is in here?" Little Rumple asked.

"It is his shop," Henry said while Rumple limped to a display case and looked at the antique toys.

"This is Bae's," he said softly as he looked at the leather covered ball.

"He said he kept all of Bae's things," Belle said, walking to him.

"What I don't get is why the Dark One said "she won't hide"," Henry said as the curtain to the backroom parted and they were shocked to see Belle walking toward the display case. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she was wearing an off the shoulder, gold silk ball gown and gold slippers. She seemed to shimmer in a gold light and her blue eyes were glowing.

"That's me," Belle whispered then realized who the other Belle was and softly smiled.

"What do you want?" the other Belle asked, glaring at them.

"We are here to see Mister Gold," Henry said.

"I'm sorry, but he can't be disturbed," she said then headed for the curtain. They watched her go into the backroom when Henry ran around to the other side of the display case then went behind the curtain and stopped, looking at the black wood couch with red cushions.

Gold was sleeping on his back with one foot on the floor and his hands were folded over his stomach.

"Hi," Roland said as he peeked out from behind the other Belle and smiled.

"How did you get here?" Henry whispered.

"I think he was accidentally brought here with us," Belle said when she appeared behind him and he looked at her.

"And this would be the safest place for him," Snow said, standing in the doorway with Little Rumple in her arms. She placed Little Rumple on his feet as he walked to Roland and Roland gave him a puzzled look.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Rumplestiltskin," Little Rumple said.

"I'm Roland," he said and they shook hands.

"Is he alright?" Rumple asked after Snow White moved so he could come in the room and stood next to Henry.

"No," the other Belle said as she sighed and looked at them with anger in her eyes. "Why won't you leave him alone? Can't you see he's at peace?"

"We're not here to hurt him," Henry said.

"I don't believe you," the other Belle said. "She used images of all of you to torture him. I can still hear him screaming."

"He is telling the truth," Rumple said, limping to her then stopped and held the wooden staff tightly in his hands. She looked deeply into his eyes as he sadly smiled and tilted his head to one side. Belle noticed the look in Rumple's eyes as he stroked the other Belle's cheek, but no one noticed Little Rumple looking at Gold and slowly reached over, touching Gold's left hand. Slowly, Gold's fingers moved then wrapped around Little Rumple's fingers and Little Rumple gasped as a golden light surrounded him.

"Look," Roland said as he pointed to the black wood couch and they watched Little Rumple vanish in the golden light.

"What have you done?" the other Belle demanded as she ran to the black wood couch and knelt down next to the black wood couch. Gold was breathing deeply and quickly while flexing his fingers then his eyes opened and flared in a golden light.

"Ok, that was weird," Henry said as he walked to the other Belle sand she glared at him. "I think he, uh, absorbed his childhood."

"Get out!" the other Belle shouted as she stood up while Henry looked at Gold and blinked his eyes a few times.

"'The boy who will undo has the knack to bring Rumple Bumple back,'," Henry whispered as he pressed his lips together then looked at Rumple and Gold. Thinking, he tried to figure out what to do and jumped when Gold brushed his hand with his fingers. Looking into Gold's eyes, he noticed something and nodded his head. "Rumple, come here."

Rumple slowly limped to the black wood couch then held onto the wooden staff and stood next to Henry.

"Take his hand," Henry said as Rumple frowned and blinked his eyes a few times. With a small grunt, Rumple knelt next to the black wood couch when he took Gold's hand and wrapped their fingers together. The golden light enveloped Rumple while closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, smiling. They watched Rumple vanish in the golden light while Henry looked at Gold and Gold's eyes shimmered in a golden light. His eyes moved as he looked at Henry and Gold parted his lips,

"Where is…the rest…of me?" he asked and Henry looked at the doorway.

"They're outside," he said.

"Go…get them," Gold said then closed his eyes. Henry walked to the doorway when he headed for the door then looked at the frosted glass and frowned. Opening the door, he looked at the white light then walked into the white light and the door closed behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Time to wake up.**_

Chapter Twenty-three

Emma watched the door open when Henry walked to them and she saw the worried look in his eyes. He walked to both Rumplestiltskins when he stood in front of them and looked down at his feet.

"Is he in there?" Emma asked, looking at the doorway.

"Yeah, so is Roland," Henry said.

"Roland?" Bae asked.

"I think Grandpa accidentally brought him with us."

"Is your grandfather alright?" Bae asked.

"No," Henry said then looked at the Rumplestiltskins. "But he will be once we put him back together."

"And how can we do that, Dearie? Neither one of us is pure of heart," Rumplestiltskin said.

"See, that's always been the problem."

"What is?" the other Rumplestiltskin asked.

"The way you see yourself," Henry said then sighed.

"I am what I am," Rumplestiltskin said.

"And what is that?" Bae asked and Rumplestiltskin frowned, blinking his eyes a few times. "Do you want to know what I see when I look at you? I see my papa. I see a man who injured himself in order to come home to his unborn child instead of going off to be killed in battle. I was never ashamed of you nor did I see you as a coward. The only one who saw that was Milah. No, I won't call her my mother because she stopped being that the day she left us. It was you who worked hard to provide food, clothes and shelter for us. It was you who taught me right from wrong even if I did fight you all the way. It was you who took a curse in order to prevent me from going to war. If anyone was a coward, it was me for wanting to change you."

"I should have told you the real reason I didn't want to go," the other Rumplestiltskin said as Bae walked to him then placed his hands on the other Rumplestiltskin's shoulders and the other Rumplestiltskin lowered his head and closed his eyes. He sighed then opened his eyes and raised his head. "I was scared you would abandon me once we got to where we were going. I know you wouldn't have, but that's why."

"Papa," Bae sighed and they hugged.

"I never thought you were a monster or a beast," Emma said while walking to Rumplestiltskin and he shyly smiled at her.

"You said I was creepy," he said.

"Yeah, I did," she said, rolling her eyes. "But only a monster would have let Regina walk all over me and allow her to dictate when and if I could see Henry. You didn't. You fought long and hard so I could get custody of him and you fought Pan in order to save his life."

"I wanted to kill Henry, too."

"But you didn't. That's the nature of the beast. Survival of the fittest," she said and he sighed, nodding his head.

"You're right. The thing is…I have lived over three hundred years believing I am a monster and beast and a coward. How do I stop believing?" he asked, giving her sad eyes.

"You're in luck," Henry said and led Rumplestiltskin to the other Rumplestiltskin and they gave Henry a confused look. "Take a good look at him and tell me what you see."

"I see…me," he said.

"Do you see a monster or a beast?" Henry asked the other Rumplestiltskin.

"No, I see…me," he said and Henry nodded his head.

"Who is behind that door?"

"Me," they both said.

"Is he a beast or a monster or a coward?"

"No," they said, shaking their heads.

"Then open the door," Henry said and Rumplestiltskin opened the door. Both blinked their eyes when they saw the pawnshop and the other Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"Well, what do you know? It worked," he said then walked in and Rumplestiltskin looked at Henry. Nodding, Rumplestiltskin walked in and the door closed behind them. Henry looked at his parents as they sighed and Henry smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Emma asked.

"Now it's your turn," he said, pointing at Emma. "You're not perfect, I know that, but you are also the Savior. If there wasn't any good in you, nothing would have happened."

"He's right," Bae said.

"And you," he said, looking at his father. "You've made mistakes. You know you're not perfect and you finally accepted your dad for what he is and have forgiven him."

"You're right."

"Then open the door," Henry said and Bae opened the door, seeing the pawnshop. Emma and Bae blinked their eyes as Henry led them inside and door closed behind them.

"Where is he?" Emma asked.

"He's back here," Henry said while leading them to the back room and Belle smiled at Rumplestiltskin. She walked closer then slid her arms around his waist and kissed his lips. Roland giggled as Rumplestiltskin arched his eyebrows up and smiled.

"So what do we do now, Dearie?" the other Rumplestiltskin asked, looking at Gold.

"You have to take his hand," Henry said as Rumplestiltskin let go of Belle and walked to the black wood couch. "No, he has to go first."

"Why?" the other Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Well," Henry said as he looked at Gold and placed his hand on Gold's shoulder. "I think we need to put him back in a particular order. Little Rumple touched his hand then vanished…"

"He was my childhood," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Rumple touched his hand then vanished…"

"He was my past."

"I am the time after the curse and before Belle came," the other Rumplestiltskin sighed and walked to the black wood couch. Kneeling down, he looked at Gold when he took Gold's left hand and wrapped their fingers together. A golden light enveloped the other Rumplestiltskin when he giggled, closed his eyes and vanished. Henry looked at Gold as a golden light flashed in Gold's eyes and Gold smiled.

"Is he alright?" Belle asked, walking to the black wood couch and knelt down in front of the black wood couch. She stroked the top of Gold's head as he looked at her then looked at Rumplestiltskin.

"It's…your turn," Gold said softly and Rumplestiltskin backed up.

"I can't," he said and Belle stood up, walking to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm the time after you came and the present," he said and she stroked his cheek.

"It hasn't been all bad, has it?"

"No," he sighed, holding her hand to his chest.

"Then go take his hand," she said as he looked at Gold and walked to the black wood couch. Kneeling down, Rumplestiltskin noticed the smirk on Gold's face and tilted his head to one side.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Us," Gold said then closed his eyes. Rumplestiltskin giggled then took Gold's left hand and wrapped their fingers together. The golden light enveloped him as he looked at Belle and she smiled, nodding her head. Sighing, he closed his eyes then vanished and a blinding white light filled the room.

_Snow White and Charming's castle_

"Easy," Belle's voice said while Rumplestiltskin's mind came out of the darkness and he felt her part his lips. He took a sip of water as he felt his head being lowered and sank into the soft pillow. He slowly opened his eyes when he looked at her and Belle smiled, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Hello."

"Belle," he said with a slight croak to his voice and she gently kissed his lips. He heard giggling as he looked to his right and saw Roland sitting against the pillow. "What's so funny?"

"You're kissing like Papa and Regina," Roland said with a grin and his cheeks were dented by his deep dimples.

"I guess we are," Rumplestiltskin said with a laugh in his voice then looked at Bae, Henry, Snow White and Emma. "Thank you for all your help."

"Henry did most of the work," Emma said.

"Aw, Mom," Henry said then blushed.

"If you hadn't figured out how to put his mind back together, he may never have woken up," Belle said.

"I still don't get how we go into your head," Bae said as he sat on the edge of the bed and took his father's hand, wrapping their fingers together.

"I'm not sure either," Rumplestiltskin sighed. "I do know a few bonding spells, but I never heard of one which pulled someone's mind into my own."

"Could the Dark One have done it?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, he did," Henry said. "He told me that you had bonded with us and he used that bond to pull us into your head."

"But Roland wasn't in his head. He was in his heart," Belle said.

"I think Roland just came along from the ride and my heart was the safest place to put him," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile and Roland gave him a puzzled look.

"Who's the Dark One?" Roland asked.

"I am," Rumplestiltskin said. "Well, I inherited the title when I took on the Dark One's curse."

"What is a curse?"

"It's a spell someone casts to either get even with someone or to make them do what they want them to do," Bae said.

"Why did someone do that to you?" Roland asked as he snuggled next to Rumplestiltskin.

"It was a part of a deal I made when I wanted to stop the children going to war against the Ogres. I had heard about this powerful being called "The Dark One" and it was told that whoever controlled him had access to very powerful magic. I thought, at the time, if I had that power then I could bring the children home and end the war," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Did you find him?"

"I did, but to get the power, I had to become the Dark One. I didn't want to hurt him, but he tricked me and I ended up cursed."

"That's not fair."

"No, it wasn't," he said then half closed his eyes. The bedroom doors slammed open when Charming ran in the room and placed his sword in the scabbard on his belt.

"You're awake," he said and Rumplestiltskin gave him a cold look.

"Yes, it appears that I am," he said.

"What happened? Where's Regina and Robin?" Emma asked.

"They're downstairs," Charming said then walked to the bed and sat next to Snow White. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired," Rumplestiltskin said with a sigh and looked at the ceiling.

"Are the flying monkeys gone?" Emma asked while Rumplestiltskin's heart jumped in his chest and he looked at her.

"Zelena's here?" he asked with wide eyes.

"No, just her monkeys," Charming said. "We were able to fight them off."

"She'll come back."

"I was thinking," Snow said when Regina and Robin came in the room and Roland got off the bed, running to them. Robin picked his son up as they hugged and Regina softly ruffled Roland's hair.

"Sorry to interrupt," Regina said then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "Ah, you're awake."

"Yes, I am," he said while she walked to the bed and stood next to Emma.

"The monkeys are gone."

"Charming already told us."

"Oh."

"As I was saying," Snow said then sighed. "I was thinking. Is there a way that we could send Zelena to a world without magic?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Regina said. "Since there are no magic beans, the only way to do that is with a portal or…the curse."

"You mean the Dark Curse?" Emma asked, scrunching up her face.

"Yes."

"For that curse to work, someone has to sacrifice the thing they love most," Rumplestiltskin said.

"I know that," Regina said sharply.

"The thing is, if we cast the curse, we'd go with her, right?" Emma asked.

"_Which might not be a bad thing,"_ she thought.

"Yes, we would go back with her," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Wait," Belle said and he looked at her. "Didn't you bring Pandora's Box with you?"

"Yes, I did."

"We could use that."

"We could, but that means getting close to her."

"Look, let's talk about what we're going to do about Zelena tomorrow," Bae said as he looked at his papa and Rumplestiltskin had his eyes half open.

"Yes, you need your rest," Belle said as Rumplesiltskin gave her a confused look then nodded his head and watched the others as they left the room. Baelfire closed the door while Belle carefully climbed on the bed and snuggled against Rumplestiltskin. She rested her head on the center of his chest as he slid his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "So I'm the guardian of your heart?"

"Was there any doubt, Dearie?" he teased and she giggled, softly stroking his side.

"You were such a cute little boy."

"You think so?"

"Yes," she said as she moved her hand over his chest and a small shiver moved through his body.

"What did you think of the pre-curse me?"

"I felt so sorry for him," she said and he sighed. "Ah, it's not what you think. I felt so sorry that he had to put up with Milah. Did she really hit you?"

"Yes," he said with a small nod of his head. "She took great pleasure in kicking my lame leg just to watch me scream in pain."

"I would never do something so horrible."

"I know you wouldn't, but would you have stayed with me back then?" he asked and she looked up, seeing the sad look in his eyes.

"Of course I would. It's like I told the memory of Milah. Your love for me and our unborn son would have been stronger than your need to fight. If you were a real coward, you would have just run off and never came home! You crippled yourself for us!"

"Yes, what did you think of the other cursed me?"

"I did notice the difference in your scales from before I came to live with you against now," she said as she picked up his left hand and looked at the golden scales. "They're not as thick or as rough like they were when we first met."

"That's because you have knocked down the walls I built around my heart and showed me that I can be loved," he sighed and she saw the tears in the corners of his eyes. "Though I feel like the walls have gone back up after what…"

"No," she whispered and sat up then leaned on her elbow. "What Zelena did was vile, but don't let it change you."

"Did you really beat the crap out of her?"

"Yes, I did," Belle growled and he saw the anger in her eyes.

"My beauty is a bit of beast," he said, arching his eyebrows and she laughed.

"Yes, she is," Belle said and he brushed the hair behind her ear. "No one hurts you and gets away with it."

He made a shaky sigh then his lower lip started quivering and the tears rolled down his cheeks. Sitting up, Belle held her arms out as he moved closer and she helped him sit up, wrapping her arms around him. Feeling his body shaking, she let him cry while rocking him back and forth and reminded him how much she loved him and would never leave. He settled down when he snapped his fingers and a white handkerchief appeared and she used the handkerchief to wipe his eyes and nose. He blew his nose then placed his head against her shoulder and she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Go to sleep," she whispered while he snuggled closer and she watched his eyes slowly close. She held him until he drifted off to sleep then slid him onto his side, kissed the top of his head, moved the bedding until the bedding was under his chin and smiled, gently carding his hair.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: It's time for Rumple's showdown with Zelena. But will Regina stand in the way? And it is time to go home and a wedding happens. As for Zelena's necklace, Rumple placed it in the safe in his shop.**_

Chapter Twenty-four

The fire in the fireplace crackled while the wood popped and small embers shimmered. The bed was quiet while Belle slept curled next to Rumplestiltskin and her head rested against his right shoulder. Sighing, Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes when he moved the bedding back and carefully slid out of bed. Belle sighed while she snuggled against the pillow and he smiled, leaned over and kissed the top of her head. He softly moved across the room when he knelt down near the rucksacks and opened the one with Pandora's Box inside it. He could just see the white cloth when he picked up the white cloth and slowly untied the string. He slid the silver blade dagger out of the white cloth as he looked at his name outlined in the shimmering black lettering and blinked his eyes a few times.

"For three hundred plus years, you've been my burden and my reminder of what I was and am. I protected you, kept you safe, yet I failed," he said then softly laughed and rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? I failed Bae and it's only a matter of time until I fail Belle. "

"Please don't do this," Belle said as he jumped and the silver blade dagger fell onto floor near his feet. He turned to see her standing behind him and he stood up. Belle was wearing a thin, white night gown with long sleeves that ended with ruffled cuffs and a thin string of silk tied the top of the nightgown closed. She moved closer then slid her arms around him and he placed his forehead against her forehead.

"I'm just being honest."

"You didn't fail."

"I did."

"No, Zelena broke into your castle and stole the dagger. After you got it back, you placed it somewhere where no one would ever find it."

"Do you know why I brought it with me? I was afraid it would return to the castle and someone would find it."

"Then it is a good thing you did. As for failing Bae, he's forgiven you for what happened and understands why."

"I know," he sighed and she brushed some hair behind his left ear.

"As for me, I have seen you fail. I have also seen you pick yourself up and start over again."

"And you still love me?"

"Didn't I just tell you how I felt about all the parts of you? I love you, Rumplestiltskin. I love the unwanted boy. I love the broken spinner. I love the monster and the beast. I love the man who protected me when I was scared or comforted me when I was upset. I even love the dark part of you. True, he scares me, and I don't approve of what he does, but he is a part of you. So believe me when I say you didn't fail," she said and kissed his lips. Smiling, he picked up the silver blade dagger, wrapped the silver blade dagger in the white cloth then placed the white cloth back into the rucksack and stood up. Taking his hand, Belle led him back to the bed when they got under the bedding and he snuggled against her. She was sitting up as he placed his head on her lap as she gently moved her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. She watched him sleeping when he sighed and lightly moaned.

"Dark and evil and men unseen…can defeat the wicked green. To stop her, take the crystal…clear. That…makes her power…disappear," he said then softly giggled and Belle frowned, wondering what he meant.

The meeting hall was crowded as Belle sat next to Rumplestiltskin and Snow White sat at the head of the table. Charming stood next to the chair when she smiled up at him and he patted her shoulder.

"Before we start, Charming and I have an announcement," Snow said and Charming nodded his head after she looked at him. "I'm pregnant."

Cheers echoed around the room while Emma got up then walked to Snow White and Charming and hugged them. Belle smiled at the dreamy look on Rumplestiltskin's face as he nodded at Snow White and she smiled at him.

"When are you due?" Granny asked.

"In about eight months," Snow said.

"Not to put a damper on this," Regina said. "Are we going to use Pandora's Box to take care of Zelena or do we recast the Dark Curse and hope the magic in the other world will be strong enough to weaken her so we can stop her?"

"If we use the box, what do we do with it?" Grumpy asked.

"Well, I was thinking of dumping the box down the Witching Well."

"And if we need the box at some point?" Emma asked.

"I do like the idea of dumping her into the well," Archie said. "But Emma has a point. We might need the box back."

"Fine, I'll let her out then dump her down the well," Regina sighed.

"As far as the Dark Curse is concerned, I don't think it would be a good idea," Bae said.

"Yeah, we just came back," Grumpy said.

"Don't any of you miss anything from the other world?" Emma asked.

"Well," Archie said then sighed. He had returned to being a cricket again and Snow White gave him a sympathetic look while he leaned on the handle of the tiny umbrella. "I do miss being human again."

"I miss my restaurant," Granny sighed.

"I miss the Rabbit Hole," Grumpy said.

"I miss my computer," Henry sighed. He was sitting next to Baelfire and Emma and she ruffled his hair.

"What do you miss, Papa?" Roland asked while sitting on Robin's lap.

"Uh, I've never been to this other world," Robin said and Regina sadly smiled at him.

"I miss pizza and hot chicken wings," Bae said and Emma smiled.

"I miss my shop," Rumplestiltskin said softly and looked down.

"I like your shop, Mister Rumple," Roland said with a smile.

"When were you in his shop?" Robin asked.

"Uh…."

"It's a long story, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said and Robin nodded his head.

"Well," Snow said and sat back in the chair. "I have been getting communications from all over the realms and it seems there're a lot of others who miss the other world, too."

"So, we will be casting the Dark Curse?" Emma asked.

"Only if we can't get her into the box," Regina said.

"But how are we going to get close enough?" Grumpy asked.

"Uh," Rumplestiltskin said then frowned. "The only way is if I did it."

"No," Bae said.

"There is no way we're letting you do that," Charming said.

"Do you really think you can stop me, Dearies?" Rumplestiltskin asked, placing his hands together.

"We could if we had your dagger," Grumpy said and Snow White, Baelfire, Belle and Emma glared at him. "What? We all know that to control him we need his dagger."

"No one is controlling anyone," Snow said then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "If you're going, I want someone to go with you."

"I'll go," Regina said and they looked at her.

"Why do you want to go?" Granny asked.

"Zelena is…," Regina said then sighed. "She's my sister."

"She's your what?" Grumpy asked.

"It turns out that Cora had a baby before she married Regina's father," Rumplestiltskin said.

"How do you know?" Archie asked.

"When I first went to OZ, I learned Cora was her mother."

"And you're the father?" Grumpy asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sure?" Granny asked.

"Yes," he said. "Like you, I was wondering if Zelena was my child. When we met, I "borrowed" some of her hair and tested it with some of mine. They didn't match."

"How did you find out she was Regina's sister?" Robin asked.

"I "borrowed" some of Regina's hair from her hairbrush. I tested the two and discovered they were sisters."

"Then it's decided," Charming said. "Rumplestiltskin and Regina will go confront Zelena, but I still think it would be safer if we send some men to aide them if there's trouble."

"My men and I will go," Robin said as he looked at Regina and she blushed.

"_Get a room,"_ Emma thought.

"Fine," Snow said. "You can leave as soon as you're ready."

Robin nodded his head as he took hold of Regina's hand and wrapped their fingers together.

_Rumplestiltskin's castle_

Zelena stood at the balcony railing as she looked at the landscape spreading out around her and the cold air blew through her hair. It took hours and numerous healing spells to heal the injuries Belle had inflicted and a low growl came from her throat. Strumming her fingers on the railing, she looked at the sky then turned around and looked at the large, winged monkeys standing near the archway.

"Damn them!" she growled when a fireball exploded near her and she fell onto the ground. Her heart slammed in her chest when she stood up and looked around. The large, winged monkeys had taken flight as they screeched and circled overhead and she tried to see where the fireball came from.

"Up here, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said when Zelena looked up and he was standing on the roof. He was wearing a white silk shirt that was open to show his collarbones and most of his chest, a midnight blue leather waistcoat, a midnight blue leather vest, midnight blue leather trousers and black leather boots.

"No," she whispered when he flicked his wrists up and two large fireballs appeared in the palms of his hands. Zelena screamed as he launched a barrage of fireballs and the fireballs exploded around her. Large holes dotted the balcony floor as she tried to find a place to hide then looked up.

Rumplestiltskin was gone.

"Where are you?" she shouted, but the only sound was the screeching of the large, winged monkeys and she balled her hands into fists. Suddenly the large, flying monkeys turned into stone then fell out of the sky and crashed to the ground. Shards of stone filled the air and sliced her arms, legs and stomach as she screamed and covered her face with her arms. She turned around then jumped when she saw Rumplestiltskin and his eyes were jet black.

"Boo," he said as his eyes widened and she staggered backwards, nearly falling.

"This is impossible. I shattered your mind," she said and he giggled.

"I got better," he said, scrunching up his nose.

"Stay away from me," she said when she tried to use her magic, but nothing happened. Zelena also noticed her skin was no longer green and her eyes widened. "What have you done?"

"Didn't notice I took this," he said when he held up the silver chain with a large, green crystal pendant and she gasped, grabbing at her neck.

"Give that back," she demanded.

"No."

"I'm defenseless!"

"So was I while I was in that cage or when you had my dagger. Didn't stop you from hurting me," he growled and she backed up then ran. Sighing, Rumplestiltskin waved his hand as she stopped then slid backward, heading back toward him. Rumplestiltskin twirled his wrist in a small circle as she spun around then grunted as he wrapped his fingers around her throat and glared at her. "I told you I would kill you if we crossed paths again."

Zelena soared through the air as she crashed into one of the plants that sat in the marble urns and the leaves scattered onto the ground. She gasped when she soared into the air then dangled just beyond the balcony railing. Looking down, she saw the jagged rocks below and Rumplestiltskin hopped onto the railing.

"You wouldn't!" she shouted as the wind blew through her hair and he tilted his head to one side.

"I might. It feels good being the Dark One again. Being nice is boring," he said as she screamed from falling a few feet then stopped and he giggled. He used two fingers to lift her into the air then drop her a few feet as she screamed and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Having fun?" Regina asked as she walked to the railing and placed her hands on top.

"Regina, Sister, help me!" Zelina pleaded and Regina looked at Rumplestiltskin.

"Well, if you insist," she sighed then gave him a mocked, pleading look. "Please, don't hurt her."

"Are you serious? You want me to stop after everything she's done to me? She has made me do things I would never do and she took pleasure in torturing me!" he shouted.

"Please," Regina said and he laughed.

"That only works when I say that to you!" he said, pointing a finger at her. "I know what you want to do. You want to reform her and have everyone feel sorry for her. Just because it works for you doesn't mean it will work for her! At the end of the day, she can't deny what she is!"

"And what is she?"

"She is an obsessive, heartless, insane bitch," he said and Regina gave him a cool look.

"Let her go."

"Alright," he sighed as Zelena flew into the air, went over their heads and landed softly in a heap on the ground. Getting off the ground, Zelena growled when she started to run toward Rumplestiltskin, but stopped when an arrow struck the stones in front of her and she stopped.

"That was a good choice. The next one wouldn't have missed," Robin said when Zelena turned and looked at him. The Merry Men flanked him and they had bows armed with arrows pointed at her. Belle had told Regina what Rumplestiltskin had said in his sleep and Regina figured out what he was talking about.

"You haven't won," Zelena said when a loud screeching sound filled the air and a large, winged monkey soared down then picked her off the ground. Laughing, Zelena held her arms out then gasped after Regina waved her hands and the large, winged monkey vanished. Screaming, Zelena fell then stopped as Regina lowered her to the ground and waved her hand. Zelena couldn't move as Regina walked closer and locked eyes with her.

"You know…," Regina said while looking at Rumplestiltskin and frowned. "If I didn't know better, I think you liked hurting her."

"No, I didn't," he said and looked down.

"I don't condone a man beating a woman," Little John said. "But this bitch needs taking down. Who knows what she'll do if she gets free."

"You're right. She's too dangerous," Regina said when she waved her hand and Pandora's Box appeared in the palm of her hand. She walked to Rumplestiltskin when she handed him the box and he titled his head to one side and gave her a confused look. "You deserve the honor of doing this."

"Thanks you," he said when he held the box in his left hand then pushed the button and the golden light came out of the box after the lid opened. The golden light surrounded Zelena when she was pulled into the box then the lid shut and the button popped up with a small click.

"What now?" Will Scarlet asked while Rumplestiltskin gave Regina back the box and she looked at the box.

"Leave that to me," she said then vanished in a puff of black smoke and Robin looked at Rumplestiltskin.

"Well, I bet you're glad to have your home back," Robin said and Rumplestiltskin looked at the larges holes in the balcony floor then looked at the castle.

"This isn't my home…not anymore," Rumplestiltskin said then vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Shrugging, Robin nodded to his men and they went inside the castle.

_Far underneath the Enchanted Forest_

The water dripped down the walls as the limestone pools cast a green glow and several bats hung from the rocks on the ceiling. At the center of the cavern was a large, stone well with two wooden poles that held up the log connected to the crank and old, slightly frayed rope was wrapped around the log. A dim light appeared in a side tunnel when the sounds of footsteps grew louder and the light grew brighter. Regina came in the cavern as she placed the torch in the iron holder and walked to the well. She looked at the frayed rope when she turned the crank and the old, slightly frayed rope rose upward. The rope stopped as she looked into the darkness and placed her hands on the cold stone.

Suddenly a black mass shot out of the darkness as Regina moved back and the black mass floated over the well. She watched as red eyes appeared and the red eyes looked at Regina

"_You have returned"_ the Keeper said and Regina smiled.

"I have another gift for you," she said then waved her hand and Pandora's Box appeared in her hand.

"_We cannot accept something that powerful."_

"No, the gift is in the box," Regina said then pushed the button on the lid of the box and the lid of the box clicked open. The golden light flared when Zelena appeared next to Regina and she glared at Regina. Before Zelena could move, the black mass enveloped her and she screamed.

"No," she said as she tried to get free when the black mass growled and Regina pushed the button on the lid of the box. The lid clicked shut as she waved her hand and the box vanished.

"_You have given us a gift,"_ the Keeper said. _"What price can we pay?"_

"Well…," she said with a smile and folded her arms over her chest.

_Storybrooke, Maine_

_Gold's Victorian house_

The beeping of the digital clock woke him while Rumplestiltskin reached over and tapped the button. Rolling onto his back, he rubbed his face with his hands then sighed and placed his hands behind his head.

Four months had passed since they had returned from the Enchanted Forest and Belle insisted he'd see Archie to help him deal with what Zelena had done to him. Archie decided to treat him for PTSD and prescribed some medication to help him deal with the nightmares and night terrors. Belle, Neal, Emma and Henry also came to the sessions for support and Rumplestiltskin softly smiled, thinking back to the bachelor party Neal had thrown for him.

"Papa," Neal said while knocking on the door and the door opened. "You awake?"

"Yes," he said and Neal walked in the room then stood at the foot of the bed.

"How's your head?" he asked in reference to the bachelor party he had thrown for his father the night before.

"I took a potion before going so I'm fine," he said and Neal sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I wish you'd made one for me. My head's killing me," he said and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"I told you not to try to drink Hook under the table," he said then got out of bed and walked to Neal. Placing his hands on either side of Neal's head, he closed his eyes and a white light sparkled under his fingers. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah, but should you be doing magic?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin ruffled his son's hair.

"I'll be fine," he said then turned and walked to the door to the bathroom. Neal watched his father go in the bathroom then closed the door and smiled, leaving the room.

White streamers entwined the trees while white paper bells swayed in the breeze and soft classical music was playing. The wooden chairs were arranged in a small semi-circle and Henry, Emma, David and Mary Margaret were sitting in the front row, softly stroking her slightly swollen stomach.

Archie had agreed to officiate the wedding while Rumplestiltskin stood to his right and Neal stood next to his father. Rumplestiltskin was wearing a charcoal gray Armani suit jacket, a white silk shirt and a matching handkerchief in the suit jacket, a black silk tie with gold swirls. A soft gray scarf with gold swirls was under the lapels of the suit jacket and he was also wearing black trousers and socks and black loafers. Neal was wearing a black suit jacket, a white shirt and a matching handkerchief in the suit jacket pocket, a black silk tie, black trousers and socks and black shoes. Both of them had red rose buds in the buttonholes of their suit jackets and Neal gently nudged his father.

The music changed as Rumplestiltskin straightened the suit jacket and looked down at his feet. He waited until Belle was standing in front of him to look up and his heart jumped in his chest when he lifted his head to look at her. Moe led his daughter by the chairs while the others watched and Belle smiled sweetly at her soon to be husband. She was wearing a white wedding gown with spaghetti straps and a flowing skirt and little crystals were sewn in the soft silk. She had lace gloves on her hands and the gauze veil had little silk roses sewn into it. Her hair was floating over her shoulders in waves of auburn curls and she was holding a bouquet of white roses. At the center was a single red rose and strings of lace dangled at the bottom.

Taking her hand, Rumplestiltskin looked at Archie then nodded and Archie started the ceremony. Both of them had written their vows and Rumplestiltskin was moved when she told him that the oldest books had the dustiest of covers and the best teacups were chipped. He told her how she saved him from sinking into darkness and she was now and forevermore the guardian of his heart.

Roland was dressed in a white suit jacket, white shirt, white bowtie, white trousers and white shoes and socks as he held the silk pillow with the wedding rings on top the handed the silk pillow to Archie and Rumplestiltskin patted the top of Roland's head. Rumplestiltskin slid the ring on Belle's left ring finger then she slid the ring onto his left ring finger and Roland smiled up at them.

"You may now kiss your bride," Archie said and Belle softly smiled. Moving closer, Rumplestiltskin kissed her as he poured all his love into the kiss and she poured all her love into it as well. Suddenly, he was covered in a white light then vanished and the last thing he heard was Belle calling his name.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: The Dark Curse is broken, but Rumple is still has magic. But what kind and what does his mother have to do with it? Pay attention to the last thing the Dark One tells him. It's almost the same thing Neal said to Rumple before he died.**_

Chapter Twenty-five

"_Open your eyes and look around. Pick yourself off the ground."_

"_What?"_

"_What was cast is broken with a kiss. Now you can enjoy wedding's bliss."_

"_Wait, are you talking about my curse?"_

"_Yes, and now our time has come to an end. I am proud to call you friend."_

"_Wait."_

"_No need for tears. No need to cry. It's finally time to say good-bye."_

"_No, please, don't do this."_

"_What we had has expired. I want to go. I am so tired."_

"_Wait, I still need…"_

"_You have all you need…this you know. Please, Friend, let go."_

"_Good-bye," Rumplestiltskin said with a sigh as the darkness enveloped him and that last thing he heard was a soft, sad giggle._

_Gold's pawnshop_

Moaning, Rumplestiltskin rolled onto his back when he opened his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands. His head hurt and his heart slammed hard and fast in his chest. Getting to his feet, he looked around when he saw he was in his pawnshop and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"What the hell am I doing in here?" he asked with a confused look on his face. Sighing, he walked to the front door only to find the door was locked and frowned. He walked to the delivery door, but that door was also locked as well as the back door. He hadn't brought his keys with him and fear started bubbling in his chest. He was experiencing panic attacks from when he was Zelena's prisoner and she had locked him in a cell. She had even locked him in a cage and dangled the cage over boiling lava and he could still smell the brimstone.

"No, you are not in a cage or a cell," he said while placing his hands on top of the display case and closed his eyes. Reaching into his pocket, he realized that he didn't have his smart phone and the panic started spreading. He was too upset to try to use his magic and he didn't want to break any glass as he sat on the floor and bent his legs up. He closed his eyes as he placed his wrists on his knees and tried to calm down. He cleared his mind as he tried to remember where he had placed the spare keys when he opened his eyes and sighed. "You are an idiot. There are spare keys in my desk."

Getting off the floor, he walked around the display case when he walked in the backroom and headed for the desk. He tried to get the middle drawer open, but the drawer was locked and the panic he was feeling made his heart go faster and harder.

"Calm down," he said, sitting down hard on the chair and placed his head in his hands. He breathed slowly through his nose then looked up and saw the phone. Rolling his eyes, he picked up the receiver and his hand was shaking as he pushed the buttons.

Emma held Belle as she assured her that Rumplestiltskin was alright as Neal half listened to Charming talking to the others when Neal's smart phone vibrated in his pocket and took out the smart phone. His eyes widened when he pushed the button and held the smart phone to his ear.

"Papa?" he asked as he walked to a tree and placed his hand against the bark.

"Bae, help me," his father's voice said and he heard the panic coming from him.

"Where are you?" he asked and looked at Emma and Belle.

"I'm at my pawnshop."

"How did you get there?"

"I don't know. All I know is the doors are locked and I can't get out. I left my keys and phone at home and the spare keys are locked in my desk. I had to use my office phone to call you," Rumplestiltskin shouted and sank to the floor.

"Take it easy," he said as he walked to Emma and Emma and Belle looked at him.

"Who are you talking to?" Emma asked.

"It's my father. He's at the pawnshop."

"How did he get there?" Belle asked.

"He doesn't know, but he said the doors are locked and he can't get out."

"Doesn't he have his keys?"

'No, he left them and his phone at home and the spare keys are locked in his desk. He used the office phone to call me."

"Oh no," Belle said softly then looked at Archie. "Archie, come here."

"What's going on?" Archie asked, walking to her.

"Rumple has somehow been sent to his pawnshop and he's locked in. He doesn't have his keys and…"

"He's having a panic attack?"

"Yes."

'Neal, give me your phone," Archie said and he handed Archie the smart phone. Archie held the smart phone to his ear and could hear quick, ragged breathing on the other end. "Mister Gold, this is Doctor Hopper. I need you to calm down and…"

"I don't want to calm down! I want out!" Rumplestiltskin shouted and Archie held the smart phone away from his ear.

"Listen to me. I want you to close your eyes and breathe," Archie said and heard Rumplestiltskin taking a few deep breaths. "That's it. You're going to be fine."

"Keep talking to him," Neal said and Archie nodded as Neal and Emma ran down the path and Belle hoped that Rumplestiltskin was going to be alright.

_Gold's pawnshop_

Neal used his spare key to open the front door as Emma and Neal ran in and Emma closed the door. They could just hear Rumplestiltskin's voice coming from the back room when they went around the display case and went in the backroom. He was sitting against the desk as Neal walked closer then took the receiver out of his hand and held the receiver to his ear.

"Archie, we're here. Yeah, tell Belle we'll take care of him," he said as he watched Emma help Rumplestiltskin to his feet and walk to the black wood couch with the red cushion. Neal placed the receiver down on the phone cradle then sat down and Emma sat next to Rumplestiltskin. He was shaking as Emma slid her arms around him and Rumplestiltskin placed his head on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Emma asked and he nodded his head. He was sweating and his hair was sticking up from when he was running his fingers through his hair.

"Do you have any idea how you got here?" Neal asked and Emma gently rubbed Rumplestiltskin's back.

"No," Rumplestiltskin said as he gulped in a breath of air. "One minute I'm kissing Belle then I was here."

"Why couldn't you just magic yourself back to us?" Emma asked and he made a nervous giggle.

"Magic doesn't work if the one casting spells is emotionally upset," he said. "If I tried, I might have appeared inside a tree, a rock or in the ground. Though painful, it wouldn't have killed me, but it still would have hurt."

"There has to be a reason you were sent here," Neal said as he stood up and looked around the room. Rumplestiltskin watched his son when he remembered what he heard before he had woke up and blinked his eyes a few times. He slowly stood up then walked out of the room and they followed him. He walked to the back of the room then knelt down and picked up a few floorboards. "Papa, what are you doing?"

"I didn't know you had a floor safe," Emma said when she looked down and Rumplestiltskin smiled up at her.

"You weren't supposed to, Dearie," he said as he waved his hand, but the safe door didn't open and he frowned. He waved his hand a few more times then sat back on his legs. "My magic's gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?" Neal asked as he and Emma knelt next to him.

"It's gone."

"Do you remember the combination?" Emma asked.

"No, but, then again, I never thought I'd need it," he said then smiled at her. "You can open it."

"I don't know the combination."

"Use your magic," he said as she sighed, closed her eyes and held her hand over the combination lock. "Just relax and picture the tumblers."

"Are you teaching my Swan how to be a safe cracker, Papa?" Neal teased and he hushed him.

"You can do it," Rumplestiltskin whispered as Emma concentrated and the combination lock turned. A few seconds later the safe door opened and he smiled at her.

"Man, I feel wiped out," she sighed and leaned against Neal and he held her.

"All magic comes with a price," Rumplestiltskin said and looked down. He moved Pandora's Box when he removed a white cloth and they looked at the white cloth. He untied the string when he removed the silver dagger and Neal frowned.

"So this is where you keep it?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head. He looked at the back of the silver blade then turned the silver blade around and frowned. "Uh, Papa, it's blank."

"It shouldn't be," he said and Emma frowned.

"What's supposed to be on it?" she asked.

"This is the Dark One's dagger. It should have my name on it."

"What do you think happened to it?" she asked as he handed the silver dagger to Neal then stood up and leaned against the display case.

"True Love's Kiss breaks all curses," he said then softly smiled. "Belle and I broke the curse when we kissed."

"So you're not the Dark One?" Neal asked as he and Emma stood up and Rumplestiltskin shook his head. Suddenly a white shimmered in the palms of his hands as they looked at each other and he titled his head to one side. The white light grew brighter then flared and Neal and Emma covered their eyes. After the white light faded, they saw that Rumplestiltskin was gone and Emma growled, rolling her eyes.

"Not again," she said and Neal crossed his arms over his chest.

_The Elemental Temple_

"This is getting old," Rumplestiltskin sighed as he looked around and ran his fingers through his hair, brushing the hair out of his eyes. The torches were sitting in iron holders as the firelight made the white marble walls glow in a red light and long shadows flickered on the walls. The floor and ceiling were also white marble and he could see a glass dome framed in gold. The sky was dark and he could barely see stars. At the center of the room were white marble stairs and a white marble platform was in the middle of a large platform. Four, iron braziers stood in the corners of the platform and fire flickered while small curls of smoke floated upward. Sighing, Rumplestiltskin walked up the stairs then walked to the platform and saw a wooden box with gold hinges floating over a marble alter. He tilted his head to one side then held his hand over the lid of the box. The lid of the box slowly opened as he backed up and the torchlight flickered on the five crystals sitting in the box.

"Do not be afraid," a female voice said as he spun around and flicked his hands up, growling when the fireballs he wanted to summon failed to appear.

"Where are you?"

"Why don't you try and find us."

"I am not in the mood to play games, Dearies, so you better show yourself before I really get angry," he said, looking around with his eyes.

"As you wish," the female voice said when a golden light flared behind him and he spun around. Four women stood on the other side of the marble alter as he looked at them and anger grumbled in his chest. The women wore robes of purple, white, brown or blue silk with gold trim and had gold sandals on their feet. Their skin was pale and wrinkled, but their faces were beautiful. The woman in the purple robe had black hair and violet eyes, the woman in the white robe had white hair and golden eyes and the women in the brown and blue robes had brown hair laced with white and gray hair and brown eyes and gray hair and blue/green eyes.

"I know you," he said as he placed his hands on the marble alter and two of the women smiled.

"It has been a long time, Sweet One," the woman in the blue robe said and his eyes went wide.

"Jeanna?" he asked and Jeanna smiled, nodding her head. She was one of the spinsters his father had left him with and he looked at the woman in the brown robe. "You are Astra."

"Yes," Astra said, sweetly smiling at him. Astra was the other spinster and had been the one who comforted him when he had returned from Neverland.

"I don't understand. It's been over three hundred years since I last saw you. You should be dead."

"Some would say the same about you," the woman in the purple robe said and he glared at her.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" he asked, feeling the anger growing inside of him.

"You are here because your curse is finally broken," the woman in the white robe said.

"How do you know about my curse?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"We know much about you," Jeanna said.

"You do?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up.

"There is no need to get defensive," Astra said.

"I don't like people spying on me," he growled.

"Calm yourself," the woman in the purple robe said. "Now that your curse is gone, it is time for you to learn of your true power."

"My…true power?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I knew we should have told him," Astra sighed.

"You should have told me what?"

"He hadn't lived his life yet," the woman in the white robe said.

"He had the right to know," Jeanna said when Rumplestiltskin balled his hands into fists, looked up at the dome.

"Enough," he shouted and they gave him a startled look. He glared at them while his heart slammed in his chest and he breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"Fine," the woman in the white robe sighed. "What have you been told about your mother?"

"I was told she died the day I was born…and my father wished I had as well," he sighed and lowered his head.

"Your father was an unworthy excuse for a human being," the woman in the purple robe growled. "Your mother died two months after you were born."

"How did she die?"

"She died helping us battle the Dark One."

"I'm the Dark One."

"No, not anymore," Astra said.

"Tell me more."

"Your mother was our youngest sister. She was rebellious and tended to go off on adventures. It was on one of her adventures that she met your father. We warned her about becoming attached to him, but she didn't listen. Imagine our surprise when she sent word she had married him and was pregnant with his child."

"You must have been so happy," he said, sarcastically.

"We were appalled!" the woman in the white robe said.

"That changed when I had a vision and saw her child's life," the woman in the purple robe said.

"You saw my life?" he asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Yes."

"And you didn't do anything?"

"We could not interfere."

"So you just let it happen?" he shouted as his hands were enveloped in a white light and flame flickered on his fingertips.

"My, what a temper," the woman in the white robe said with a grin. "He is his mother's son."

Rumplestiltskin lifted his hands as he looked at the white light then at them and frowned.

"What's happening to me?"

"You're finally becoming what you should have always been," Jeanna said.

"And what is that?"

"You are a Fire Elemental Mage," she said and his eyes widened.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: The story ends here. Thanks to all who read, reviewed and enjoyed this rollercoaster ride. I also wonder who noticed the Rumple quotes I used in the story. And I also hope I didn't confuse too many of you when Rumple's mind was shattered. Sorry if I did.**_

Chapter Twenty-six

"I am a Fire Elemental Mage?" Rumplestiltskin asked. He knew about elemental mages, but never had the pleasure of meeting one.

"Think about it," the woman in the purple robe said. "You do tend to use fire and used fire in your son's name."

"Yes, you're right," he said with a small smile.

"Well, that comes from your mother."

"From what I have heard, elemental mages are Light magic. I'm Dark magic."

"No, you were cursed with Dark magic," Astra said. "You have always been a Child of Light."

Rumplestiltskin looked at the white light enveloped around his hands while fire flickered around his fingers then the white light faded and he looked at the women.

"If I am a Fire Elemental Mage, what are you?"

"Let me ask you this," Jenna said. "During the coldest winters or the hottest summers, did we ever run out of fresh water?"

"No."

"That is because I am a Water Elemental Mage," she said while she held up her hand and a white light appeared while water swirled around her fingers.

"What about you?" he asked while looking at Astra.

"Did we ever run out of food or wood for the fire?" Astra asked and he gave her a blank look.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"That is due to me being an Earth Elemental Mage," she said and he smiled.

"I am an Air Elemental Mage," the woman in the white robe said with a small bow. She wiggled her fingers as a soft wind blew his hair around his head and he giggled.

"Earth, wind, fire and water," Rumplestiltskin said as he ticked off the elements with his fingers then thought of something as he looked at the woman in the purple robe. "You are a Spirit Elemental Mage?"

"Yes," the woman in the purple robe said and he nodded his head.

"So, if I am a Fire Elemental Mage, does that mean I am still immortal?"

"Yes, though you can be killed by Dark magic," Jeanna said as he looked at the box, walked closer then picked up the red crystal. The light sparkled on the gold runes etched in the crystals and he placed the red crystal back in the box. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head. "I'm just wondering if you're expecting me to stay. I…"

"We have no right to keep you from those that love you," the woman in the purple robe said and he gave her a slightly stunned look. "Besides, even though they would never admit it, you are needed."

"No, they don't need me."

"The new one does. Without you, he will go down the wrong path."

"The new one?" he mumbled then remembered Snow White's baby. "Are you talking about Snow White and Charming's baby?"

"Yes, he will need his mentor," she said with a nod of her head. He looked at Jeanna and Astra when they walked closer and hugged him. The other two women walked to him when he smiled and made a small bow.

"May I ask you your names?"

"I am Yvonnia and she is Zyphia," Yvonnia said then they hugged him and he smiled.

"It is time to go, Sweet One," Jeanna said and he nodded, closing his eyes. A golden light enveloped him then grew brighter and the women covered their eyes. After the golden light faded, the women smiled then vanished in a white light.

_Gold's pawnshop_

Rumplestiltskin grunted when someone grabbed him and he opened his eyes, seeing Belle holding him.

"Hello, Darling," he said with a small laugh and she gently poked his right shoulder.

"You have got to stop scaring me," she teased and he shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Where did you go?" Neal asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Rumplestiltskin said and Belle placed her hand against his chest. She felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest and he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Is it true that your curse is broken?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with a grin and lowered his head. "You're quite the kisser."

"Papa," Neal said then laughed and Belle blushed.

"What are you going to do now that you don't have magic?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I still have magic," Rumplestiltskin said as he flicked his right hand up and a white light shimmered around his hand.

"That looks like Light magic," Neal said.

"Yes, it is," he said with a small nod of his head. "I am a Fire Elemental Mage."

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"Well, I do know, to do most magic, you need to acknowledge for four elements," Belle said.

"You mean earth, wind, water and fire?"

"That's exactly what she means," Rumplestiltskin said. "There is also a fifth element…Spirit."

"How do you become an elemental mage?"

"It takes years of practice, but, in my case, I inherited the power from my mother."

"My grandmother was a Fire Mage?" Neal asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said, smiling.

"Then why don't I have magic?"

"It tends to skip generations," Rumplestiltskin said with a grin.

"Ah, that's not fair," Neal grumbled and Emma gently nudged him.

"Can we talk about this later?" Emma asked. "I'm starving and Granny said there'll be tons of food at the reception."

"If it is all the same to you….," Rumplestiltskin said as he looked at Belle and she felt his heart slamming against the palm of her hand. "Belle and I just want to go home."

"Why?" Neal asked and Emma glared at him. He thought for a few seconds then coughed and a blush moved over his cheeks. "Oh."

"Let's go," Emma said as she gently pulled on his arm and they left. The door closed behind them as Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around Belle and kissed her lips while holding her head in his hands.

_Five months later_

_Granny's restaurant_

Friends and family gathered for the naming ceremony of Mary Margaret and David's son and Rumplestiltskin and Belle sat at the table near the door. They had spent a two week honeymoon at his cabin in the woods and Belle was amazed on how gentle he was on their wedding night. They took their time learning what each other liked or didn't like and learned where each other was the most ticklish.

"We like to thank you all for coming," Mary Margaret said while she slowly rocked the baby and smiled. "Before we tell you the name, I would like to announce who will be our son's godmother and godfather."

"I bet Emma's the godmother," Leroy said and Ruby hushed him.

"You're right," Mary Margaret said and Emma smiled at her. "Now, we thought long and hard about who would be the right person to be our son's godfather."

"Who is it?" Archie asked and Mary Margaret carefully stood up and walked to Rumplestiltskin. He looked at her when his eyes widened and she smiled.

"No offense, but are you kidding?!" Granny asked.

"You can't let him do it," Leroy said.

"He'd eat the baby," someone said and Mary Margaret turned, glaring at them.

"Maybe you should have someone else do it, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said, sinking down in the chair.

"No," Mary Margaret said while placing the baby in his arms and Rumplestiltskin looked down. The baby had black hair like his mother, but had eyes like his father and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"It's been a long time since I held a baby," he whispered and gently rocked the baby. Henry had used his smart phone to take a picture as Rumplestiltskin adjusted his hold on the baby and the baby reached up, grabbing his nose. Belle noticed the startled look on his face when Rumplestiltskin rubbed his finger over the bridge of his nose and half closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked.

"What?" he asked as he opened his eyes and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the time my son touched my nose when he was a baby."

He was slightly blushing as he gently rocked the baby and the baby wiggled in his arms until the baby found a comfortable spot, closing his eyes.

"He really likes you," Belle said as Rumplestiltskin looked at her and titled his head to one side.

"No accounting for taste," Granny whispered while Mary Margaret took the baby from Rumplestiltskin, walked back to the booth where Emma, Neal and David were sitting and sat down.

"Papa, what's a godfather?" Roland whispered while sitting on Robin's lap.

"It's a man who will raise a baby if something happens to their mama and papa," Robin said.

"So Mister Rumple would be the baby's papa, too?"

"Yes."

"He's a good papa," Roland said and Robin smiled, kissing the top of his son's head.

"Now it took a long time, but we are proud to introduce Oliver Robert Nolan," Mary Margaret said and they raised their glasses in a toast to Little Oliver. A few minutes later cake was served and Rumplestiltskin looked at Neal holding Little Oliver. Rumplestiltskin had felt a tingle of magical power coming from Little Oliver while he held him and he wondered what sort of power the little prince had inside him.

"Hi, Mister Rumple," Roland said as he looked at the little boy and Roland had cake crumbs down the front of his blue t-shirt with a cartoon pirate boy on the front.

"Hello, Roland," he said, smiling.

"Papa said you'll be the baby's papa if something happens to Lady Mary and Mister David."

Robin had explained that Roland couldn't call Mary Margaret and David "Snow White" and "Charming" anymore and Rumplestiltskin softly smiled.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said as he placed Roland on his lap and Roland leaned back against him. "But I'm sure nothing will happen to them."

"I hope not. It's no fun being without a mama," he said then sighed. Rumplestiltskin looked around when he noticed that Regina wasn't there and pressed his lips together.

"Where is Regina?"

"Papa said she went to the hospital," Roland said and Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, Papa said she went there to see someone," Roland said and Rumplestiltskin wondered what was going on as he blinked his eyes a few times then smiled at Roland.

_Storybroooke General Hospital_

Regina walked down the hallway while heading for the door which read STAFF ONLY and she looked to see if anyone was around. Pushing the buttons on the pad near the door, she waited until the door clicked open when she opened the door some more and the door closed behind her. She walked down the stairs when she walked to the desk and the nurse looked up at her.

"Hello," Regina said.

"Hello, Mayor Mills," the nurse said.

"How is the patient today?"

"The same," the nurse said and Regina nodded her head. Walking down the hallway, she placed her hands behind her back when she stopped at a metal door and slid the small, metal screen back. Inside the stone room was a bed near a window and sitting on the bed was Zelena. She has her legs curled up with her arms wrapped around her knees and she looked straight ahead.

When Regina asked the Keeper of the Witching Well to return her and the others to Storybrooke, she had the Keeper destroy Zelena's mind and Regina placed her in the basement of the hospital.

"Excuse me," an intern said while Regina stood back and the intern opened the metal door, going inside. The door closed as she looked into the room and watched the intern softly talked to Zelena while using leather straps to secure her to the bed. She watched the intern feeding Zelena when a small smile spread across her lips and Regina turned on her heels, walking down the hallway.

_Gold's Victorian house_

The bedroom was quiet while Belle snuggled next to Rumplestiltskin and placed her head on the center of his chest. He softly breathed in her ear while she moved her fingers over his stomach and a cool shiver moved through him. She listened to his heart beating faster when she kissed his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"That feels nice, Darling," he sighed while she looked up at him and could just see the serious look on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked as he looked at her then brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"What?" he asked then half closed his eyes. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just it feels odd. I mean not having HIM in my head."

Belle thought for a few seconds as his heart thumped gently in her ear then she realized who he was talking about and moved her fingers over his bare shoulder.

"Well, he was a big part of your life for over three hundred years."

"Yes, he was. The funny thing is, when I was coming to in my shop, I heard him telling me good-bye," he said then sighed. "He said we were friends. Not his master or puppet, but his friend."

"Henry did tell me he was real and that means he has never had anyone treat him like anything, but a tool. You protected him, kept him safe…"

"Yes, I did a great job of protecting him from Zelena," he growled.

"Forget about her," Belle said, moving her hand down and gently rubbed his chest. "What I mean is he knew you were his friend and also knew it was time to go."

"I guess," he sighed then looked at the ceiling. "I was also thinking about how all of this came to be because you told me about your encounter with Regina. You could have said nothing and kissed me."

"You mean I should have seduced you?" she asked then frowned.

"Well, I wasn't sure back then just how much you loved me. Who could ever love a beast?"

"You were never that."

"Oh, I was. At least, at the time, I thought I was."

"I told you I knew you were a man. How would I know that if all I saw was a beast or a monster?"

"It's easy," he sighed and she heard the hard thumping of his heart. Carefully climbing on top of him, she slid her hands under his shoulders and supported herself on her elbows.

"Don't you dare," she said and could just see the stunned look on his face. "You are not a monster, a beast, a coward or an unwanted child. You are my wonderful husband…faults and all."

"Oh, I know that, Darling. I knew it the day you took my heart and held it in your hands like it was the most fragile thing in all of creation. What I mean is it was easy back then to think I was a coward, a monster and a beast."

"So you would have wanted me to seduce you?" she teased and his eyes widened.

"Oh no, that would have made me furious. In fact, I can imagine what it would have been like if you had and I found out Regina had put you up to it," he said and folded his arms around her.

"It would have been that bad?" she asked and he sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"It would have been a nightmare," he whispered then looked at her. "Our story would have been completely different."

"Then I'm glad I told you," she said and gently kissed his lips. With a smile, he moved the bedding over them while the soft breeze from the open window moved the lace curtains and wisps of clouds moved across the silver of the moon.


End file.
